Maximum Boarding School
by LovelyVentures
Summary: Max and the gang find themselves in a new adventure,boarding school.Now problems insue, boyfriends,friends,enimes, and roomates you can't stand. Max OC's, Fang OC's, Major Fax. Other relationships too.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after MR3. I'll only write more if reviewers like it. I had one like it before called THE MAXIMOCITY OF MAXIMUM RIDE ,but the story line was different and in my opinion it sounded chessy. I hope you enjoy this. I admitt it's not original but I will add suprises. Also for Twilight Fans I had a fan fic with the Twilight characters at boarding school. I guess I couldn't get over the whole theme, this is completly different though I promise. Plus I'm not totally perfect with grammer, please don't get on me for that. One other thing, most likely I won't get a beta reader. Most likely, not sure.**

**Prologue:** (Max Pov)

Where to hide? Where to hide?, I thought. Right now we were safe and I think I spoke for the whole Flock when I saw settleing down for awhile would be nice. Like, when we satyed at Ann's minus the fact that Ann turned in out to be a white coat. Would could stay at Mom's. She would love to have us, but I didn't want to burden her and I wouldn't want Itex or the School or anywhere else to bother Ms. Martinez and Ella. Right now we were flying over Texas. What would be a good place to hide from the School? Somewhere we could be without anyone suspecting us of being mutants?

"How about a boarding school?", my voice said.

I stopped mid- flight. A boarding School that's - actually, that might work. I don't really like the idea of going to school though. It didn't exactly work out so well last time. Plus the thought of Fang and another Red Haired Wonder makes me want to wretch.

"Max?", Angels sweet voice called out to be. I looked back at her lover my shoulder and postioned my self so I was suddenly flying next to her.

"Yes, sweetie?", I asked she had a huge smile on her face and she looked excited.

"Are we going to school, Max?", she asked. Everyone in the Flock suddenly turned around to stare at me with a shocked expression.

"Well-", I said.

**Chapter 1:**

We arrived on the step of the 'Stanton Academy' a very prestigious boarding school for young boy and girls. Blah Blah Blah. Just reading the pamphlet left me board. Though Nudge, Angel, and I had researched Boarding Schools for hours this one was supposably the best. Nudge had forged all our forms into the school and Gazzy had mimiced a womans voice when we called to get regestered. We even went shopping, though this boarding school had a uniform. I had tried to find a Boarding School that didn't have a uniform, but no luck. We were all wearing our new clothes now to impress the school, ha.

I opened the door for everyone and we walked in. The lady a the desk motioned for us to take a seat in one of the cushy looking chairs, huh, classy. I sat down on the sofa and Angel sat down next to me and held on to my hand. Iggy and Gazzy sat next to her. Total at Iggy's heels posed as Iggy's guide dog. Fang sat on a seperate chair. I watched as the lady at the desk typed away on her computer. Suddenly I could hear the clicking of heels approaching. An old lady came down the hall with an air of elegance. She looked like the type to run a boarding school. She smiled when she saw us.

"Hello. You must be the Ride children. It's a pleasure to have you at our boarding school. Will you come into our office so I can get you your rooming arrangements and your class scheduals." We followed her into a rather large office. There were only two chairs in front of the desk so I sat down and put Angel on my lap. Iggy and Gazzy took up the other chair. Nudge leaned against my chair ,and Fang leaned nonchalent against the wall.

The lady apoligized for the lack of seating, as she handed us each a map of the school, our room numbers, and our class scheduals for the day. I looked over the schedual. Nudge had gotten us all the classes we wanted. I was pleased, mostly with mine. My classes were Math, P.E, the Science: Genetics and DNA, and lastly Karate. Math I wasn't too thrilled about, but it was required. P.E would be a nice little workout for me, of course I would have to be careful about keeping my wings hiden in the locker rooms. Then I had gotten Science: Genetics and DNA, because well I wanted to learn more about myself and possibly how I was created. It seemed like a good thing to know. Then Karate sounded interesting. I was good at street fighting, Jeb had taught me that. It would be great if I could learn a different type of fighting incase I needed it. I was pretty sure I would need it.

The principal ushered us out of the room and told us to get to classes. She didn't even seemed concerned that we didn't have many suitcases, which were bought yesterday. I held onto Angel's hand and told Nudge to follow me. Fang was supposed to get Gazzy and Iggy settled into their rooms and classes.

"But, Max. Why is Total going with them? I want Total with me, to show everyone him." ,Angel whined.

I looked at her apolegetically.

"I'm sorry baby, but Total has to stay with Iggy." She pouted but didn't say anything else on the subject. For which I was grateful.

Nudge and Angel had the same room so it was easy to show them which one it was. As soon as the dropped their stuff we went over to my room, which was a few corridors away. I opened the door to my room and stepped in. Their was already stuff in the room, and then I noticed that there was two beds. A girl with long platinum hair sat on one of the beds. When she saw me she jumped up and ran over to me giveing me a hug. My first instint was to slam her against the wall, but I tried to tell myself that there was no danger and just stood there like a stone while she hugged me. She was squealing now. I looked over to Angel and Nudge who were both wearing the same shocked expression I knew I was. The blonde girl was smileing as if this was the happiest moment of her life. "Oh my god, your my new roomate. Were going to best the best of friends. My name is Katie. What's yours?"

I looked at her not speaking for a moment before I found my voice. "My name is Max, and these are my sisters Tiffany and Ariel.", I said. I looked around the room and to my complete horror every thing was pink. Well, of course I have a roommate. Why me? Not to mention that my roomate seems to be like a hyper active Barbie.

I mentally groaned. Of course. Life is unfair. I looked at Angel and Nudge now. Angel was looking at me sympathaticly and Nudge was now haveing a conversation with Hyper Barbie, I mean Katie.

"Well it's nice to meet you Katie.", I said. "I have to help my sisters find there classes though." I pulled Nudge and Angel out of the room, but I didn't escape fast enough to keep from hearing the words, "Okay, bye. See you later. I'll save you a seat at lunch."

We walked hurriedly down the hallway. I could feel Nudge and Angel stareing at me. I smiled at them reasurringly.

"So, you excited for classes guys?" They both nodded vigerously. "Good at least two thirds of us are.

I had finally gotten to Math class. It took me forever to find Nudge's class and Angel want to introduce me to everyone as her sister before I left.

I know sat a wooden desk listening to the teacher go on about something, I think he said he was talking about equaladric equations. Yeah, I'm lost. I've given up on listening and am just looking out the window now. Suddenly something lands on my desk, it's peice of paper. I look over to see who threw it. The seat next to mine there was a boy sitting at him desk. He was stareing at me. He had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled when he saw me looking at him and mouthed 'Read it'. I looked back down at the paper and unfolded it.

**Hi, I'm David. You must be one of the new students that came today. What's your name?**

I scrawled my name on the peice of paper.

**Max**

I tossed the paper back to him, he read it. He scribbled something down on it, and tossed it back.

**Max, that's a cool name. Kind of sporty. So do you need help finding your next class? I can walk you there. **

**Sure. **I wrote back. **So was it that I wasn't wearing the schools uniform that hinted that I was new?**

I tossed the paper back.

**Yeah, that does give it away. Either that or your rebeling against the uniform. Your not rebeling against it are you?**

I wrote down my response, thinking about the uniforms.

**Nope not rebeling against the uniform, yet. I don't like that I have to wear a skirt, though. **

I tossed the note to him.

**Yeah, if I had to wear a skirt I think I would rebel.**

I laughed quietly.

**Is the teachers voice always this monotoneous?**

I pitched him the note and he smiled as he read it.

**Yep, notice how only maybe two people in class are actually trying to listen anymore. So, what classes do you have?**

I read it and looked around the room. He was right no one was listening. They were either writeing notes to people or listening to there mp3's.

**This class, P.E, Science: Genetics and DNA, and then Karate.**

He read the note.

**Hey, I've got P.E next too. You, Karate. I bet you can kick my but. My mom tried to get me to take that class last year. I changed out after two days. I'd watch it in that class if I were you.**

I read the note, and replied.

**I think I can handle it.**

That's how the rest of my Math class went. David and I walked togather to the locker rooms togather before we split ways.

I walked into the girls looker room. It smelled like everyone had sprayed their perfume at once. I was choking by the time I got to the coachs office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." ,a voice called.

I opened the door to a sunburned blonde woman who looked serious about physical fitness from the look of her.

"So your the new girl, huh?" She looked me over. "You look pretty wimpy to me." ,she said. She obviously couldn't see how athletic I was because of the thick shirt I was wearing to cover my wings. I suppressed a grin. She handed my my P.E uniform and pushed me out the door to change. I looked around the locker room everyone else were already changeing. I went to one of the stall to change. Unfortunatly they were empty. Thinking I waited for someone to come out. No one ever came out. What the heck. I pushed the door, locked. A girl came up from behind me.

"Don't bother. The freshmen girls think it's funny to lock the stall from the inside. It's imature if you ask me. No one would crawl under the door with the dirty floor anyway. If you really have to go you should have gone." I was annoyed now. I looked at the floor. Oh well I've had worse, I though as I crawled under the door.

I could hear the girls exclimation of disgust, but I tuned it out. I changed hurriedly. Unlocking the door I stepped out everyone had already left for the gym. I ran to keep up.

**to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : **(Max Pov)

First everyone had to run around the track for P.E. I ran along next to David. He panted as I ran along side.

"How are you not dieing right now?", he asked. I shrugged it off.

"I have really good endurance." ,he rolled his eyes. We finished running the track when the Coach blew her whistle. Everyone walked tiredly over to her.

"Now what are we going to do?", I asked David.

"We'll it's Monday so probably kick ball in the gym.", he said.

We walked into the gym and it seemed all the girls would go sit to the side on the bleachers. I watched them.

"Het David why are all the girls all sitting down?" ,I asked him. He followed my gaze.

"Oh, none of the girls plat kick ball. The coach would usually make them play anything else, but when we play kickball it's like a free day and we can do what ever we want. The guys are really competitive and love playing, the girls not so much." He shrugged.

He went to stand with all the other guys, I followed. When he saw me next to him he looked suprised.

"Aren't you going to sit out?", he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I _want _to play.", I said determined. Show them a girl could play kickball too, even if I've never played before. I looked to where David was looking, two boys both of the same height were picking teams. One was smileing, the other looked like he would rather be anywhere but here. David smiled weakly as he saw my gaze.

"The two capitans are Andrew and Greg. Andrew would be the one smileing. He's the schools best athlete. Greg, honestly sucks at sports. It's the same everytime, the winning team and the losing team.", he explained.

"That's not nessicarily what will happen. It's all how good your team is."

"Yeah, Greg always gets the people who can't play very well. That unfortunatly inculdes me. I'm great at Baseball, but for some reason I can never _kick _the ball.", he said.

I smiled and noticed the Coach come up with some beside her. She looked annoyed as she spoke to the person beside her. I noticed who it was.

Iggy.

"I'm sorry, but you _can't _play kickball. I don't see how I can put this nicely, but your _blind._" She had obviously been arguing with his for awhile. They came toward us.

"Hey Jeff.", I called. He smiled.

"Hey, Max. Can you believe this, Coach won't let me play.", he said with a frown. I walked over to him and put my arm around him.

"Well you are blind, Jeff. And you don't even know how to play.", I said.

"Your going to play aren't you?" ,he argued.

"I'm going to find out how to play. We'll see how it goes. How about waiting til you know the school better before you show them your skills, huh?"

"Okay Max. I'll sit out today." A smile lite his face then. "At least I'll have company.", he said looking in the direction of all the girls on the bleachers. I playfully hit his arm.

"Pig.", I muttered. I looked over to where the Capitans were about to pick there teams.

"Well I guess I'll see which team I get soon.", I said almost to myself. David heard me though.

"No offense Max but being the new girl, you'll probably be on the loseing team." I smiled at the challenge.

"We'll see whose team loses.", I said. Iggy chuckled beside me.

"Which ever team Max's on will win.", he said. David gave me a weird look.

Turns out I was picked by the so called 'loseing team', I had been expecting that. What the team didn't expect was the fact that after learning the rules and how to play, I was good. Really good. As predicted by Iggy, my team won. David was speechless. Andrew the new 'loseing' teams Capitan was pissed, Greg was overjoyed and hugged me after my tenth point for my team. Over all our team won by six points. The best part of the game though was the look on Andrews face when I ran past him for a point. He was so mad to be beaten by a girl. It was hilarious. Guy needed to learn sometime though.

It was now time to change and get to the next period, which was lunch. I hurried this time, though and got to a bathroom stall before anyone could reach them. Changeing as fast as possible I went outside. Someone was waiting outside the locker rooms for me.

"Hey New Girl", he called apparently it was my nickname now or something. I turned and saw Andrew standing there looking at me. He walked up, he didn't look pissed off anymore. I glared slightly.

"My name is Max.", I said.

He smiled. "Alright, Max." I looked at him expectantly.

"That was a really great game, you played today. I should have had you on my team.", he said then after a moment of silence he went on. "Hey, uh, maybe sometime we could do something. Like see a movie in the schools movie theater togather. You know, like a date." ,he said.

I let that sink in.

He was asking me out, on a date. Me. Well my last date went okay, but I really didn't know this guy and so far he seemed like a jerk. I didn't want to hurt his feelings though in case he was actually a really nice guy. Hey, I'm sensitive to others feelings.

"Well, honestly I don't know you very well. So _maybe _after I decide your not a jerk or anything we could go on a date. Maybe." He seemed alittle stunned at first. Huh, I guess he doesn't get rejected a whole lot. This might be good for him. Then he seemed to pull himself togather.

"Alright then. How about you sitting with we at lunch then?", he asked.

"Sorry, I kind of already promised to sit with two other people. Maybe anouther time though. Actually I should meet David now. I have to go bye."

I waved back to him while I left him to walk toward the cafeiteria.

**to be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The cafetiria was crowded already with people trying to get food. I had to wait for ten minutes for food. Finally after I got it, I looked around for David and, I cringed Katie. I found Hyper Barbie first. She stood when she saw me and waved me over. There were already quite alot of people at her table. I guess she was pretty popular. I sat down across from her, and then I noticed David come and sit beside me.

"Oh, Max.", she squealed. "You are friends with David. Oh that is so cool cause he's like my friend and your like my roomate."

I looked around at the other people at the table. There was an empty seat next to me, then there were a bunch of jock looking guys. Mixed with the guys were a couple of girls who seemed to never stop laughing, even if something wasn't funny. Trust me it was annoying. Then across from me on the other side of the table was Hyper Barbie and to her left another girl that seemed less hyper than Katie. She had dark black hair that hung in front of her face. She had an exotic look about her that I though made her seem kind of pretty. Then next to her was sat a red headed boy with freakles. Then on the other side of him sat a girl that looked alot like him. She was also a red head, but she seemed alittle bit shy to me. She was talking to someone on the other side of her, Iggy.

Then I notice the guy who was sitting between David and Iggy. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Hyper Barbie introduced me to everyone. David's friend, who apparently was also Iggy's friend was named Gram. Katie's friend was named Cleo, which I fould slightly funny because now that I look at her she reminds me of an Egyptian Cleopatra. Then Cleo's boyfriend, the red head boy, Kevin. His sister who was talking to Iggy was named Emily.

I smiled at eveyone as I was introduced.

"Hey, Jeff.", I said.

"What's up, Max.", he said.

Hyper Barbie started going on about being roomates with when suddenly her eyes looked up and a smile went across her face. She stood up and ran to someone. I could hear her calling out to someone.

"Nick, Nick.", she called. I turned and almost groaned. There of course stood Fang being pulled by Hyperactive Barbie. I almost rolled my eyes in annoyance. She pulled him over and made him sit next to her. She looked at me and squealed.

"O.M.G Max. Isn't it so great. Nick and I have the same Art class. We talked, like, all class." ,she went on and I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow at Fang as she said 'talked all class', I was pretty sure who did most of the talking in that conversation.

"Isn't that just great Max?", she said.

"Great.", I said trying my best to keep the sarcasum out of my voice. I was pretty sure I failed miserably. This was going to just like Ann's all over. Miss Hyperactive Barbie was going to be the next Red Haired Wonder, yeah great. Plus she was going to be my roommate too.

I felt something brush my shoulder at that second, that pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see Andrew sit down next to me. He smiled at me.

"Hey, Max. This is great. I get to sit next to you anyway. It seems that you sit right next to my friends.", he said. I looked over to see the group of jock looking guys and their girlfriends. Then I looked across the table, Barbie squealed again.

"O.M.G Max. Your friends with Andrew. Your like so popular already." She was smileing at me and Andrew. Then I turned to see Fang stareing at Andrew. I saw how he took in his obvious athleticness and the blonde surfer looking hair. Then the dark brown eyes and spotless smile. He didn't look happy.

"How did you two meet?", Katie asked. Geezz, it was like she was asking a married couple how they met or something.

David spoke up from my side. His eyes narrowed alittle at Andrew, but it was hardly noticeable. It seemed to me he didn't like Andrew very much.

"Max single handedly kicked his team's butt." Iggy laughed a few seats away. Barbie's eyes widened. Fang looked smug. Andrew's smiled left for a moment then it returned.

"Yeah, Max is pretty good at sports. Right after the game I asked her if she wanted to go out with me. She said she had to make sure I wasn't a jerk first though." He laughed and Barbie laughed with him.

"Oh, Max. That would be so cool if you two got togather.", she smiled. Fang's expression looked suddenly murderous, but it left before I could be sure I wasn't just imagining it.

I looked away, a little embarrased. Katie understood and let it go.

The rest of lunch was uneventful. Then it after saying goodbye it was time for Science: Genetics and DNA.

**to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

I entered the classroom with Fang. Science: Genetics and DNA was the only class we had togather. Like me he was also curious about what we would learn. I took a seat in the back and he sat down next to me. People piled in the classroom around us.

Finally the class was to begin. The teacher was a balding man, who honestly could could have afforded to lose a few pounds. He had wiry glasses and seemed one of those know-it-all types.

He began the class.

"Today we are going to talk about the different character differences in genetics." , he took in his students board expressions then stopped when he saw Fang and me. "Aw. It seems we have two new students today. Would you two like to tell me your names?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but was cut off. "Why don't you stand?" ,the teacher suggested.

I stood up and Fang, slowly, did the same. I looked around at the class.

"I'm Max Ride.", I said then sat down. Fang did even look at the teacher as he spoke.

"Nick.", was all he said. The teacher didn't look appeased.

"Last name, Nick?"

"Uh, Ride I guess.", Fang answered. The teacher looked between Fang and me.

"Are you two related?"

"Adopted.", I said not bothering to stand this time. The teacher nodded and moved on.

The class went by slowly and almost painfully after that. Soon it was over and it was time for me to come to my last class of the day, Karate.

The school had a seperate gym for the Karate students. It was smaller than a regular gym. It had mirrors that lined the walls and matts covered the floor. It had it's own lockers rooms too, seperate from the other gym. The students had to change into a white uniform and belt.

I met the teacher, who had dark black hair. He was probably in his early fourties, but his face had the look of a twenty year old. He seemed pretty nice, but to be honest he didn't look like the fighter type. He actually looked like a really big pushover.

"Hello, can I help you with something?", he asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'm new and I'm supposed to be in this class.", I said.

"Max?", he asked. I nodded.

"Alright Max. Have you ever taken Karate before?", he asked. I though back to when Jeb had taught me how to fight. It was mostly street fighting, fighting dirty actually. I did remember though that he showed us a little Karate for self defense.

"A little, not much though.", I said. He nodded.

"Do you know what level you were at?", he asked. I had seen T.V shows and I knew he knew he ment what color belt I was. Considering Jeb never had us do anything with the belts, I was in the dark here.

"Uh, no. I don't know.", I said.

"That's fine. I'm going to start you off as a beginer. That's a white belt." (A/N: I'm not sure if that's right of not. I've never taken Karate.) ,he said.

"You will be behind most of the other students.", he said.

"That's fine.", I assured him. He smiled again and handed me my uniform.

I went to the locker room and changed. I didn't look bad in the uniform. Would have looked better with the black belt though, I thought. I walked out into the gym and the teacher went over everything I needed to know.

We went over all the rules and techniqunes. Then he gave me a a seqence and I had to do it over and over til I mastered it. This was easy, because I usually mastered it on the first try.

Then in the middle of class, the teacher, who told me to just call him Master Rob had to leave. He said he had to take the attendence all the way down to the front office then he would be back. I was to keep doing the sequence until he got back.

I would have followed that instruction too, but something caught my attention. Not just any something either. Three somethings and a girl. A flash of the day I met Ella and her Mom sparked in my memory.

This was a similar situation. Three large guys were talking to this girl. They all seemed to be wearing a belt that said they were pretty good at this. The girl however was only one level up from me, and she looked scared.

The one in the middle, who I took to be there leader pushed her. That did it. I walked over to them, casually.

"Hey.", I called as I got near. They all turned to look at me. The guy who had pushed the girl turned to look at me. I didn't pay attention to him though. I looked over at the girl.

She sort of reminded me of Angel actually. Her hair a golden halo of curls. She was probably a year younger than me though, her face had a child like look to it. She starred at me silently and threw frantic looks at me. I smiled at her reasuringly. Then I face the guy who had pushed her.

He was taller then me. His two friends were my size, by height. They were all buff though. The leader glared at me and then gave me a smug mocking smile.

"Hey, your the new girl.",he said. "Well let me introduce myself. I'm Devin, and these two nunskulls are Luke and Ron. You are?"

"Max.", I said bluntly.

"Well, nice to meet you Max, but were a little busy. Do you mind?", he said with anouther mocking smile.

Still staying casual I answered there attempt of getting me to leave.

"Actually I sort of do mind. I came over to see if their was a problem. Is there?", I said shifting my weight so I was almost standing in front of the girl.

Devin smiled grimly. "Actually, there is. You see Clara here, is streaching in our spot and even when we ask her nicely she won't move." ,he said. I light unsteady voice came from my side.

"I was here f-first.", the girl, Clara said. Devin and his gang scowled at her.

"Is there assigned spots.", I asked with an upraised eyebrow.

Devin scoweled at me this time.

"New girl, your getting on my nerves.", he said.

"As soon as I saw you push Clara here you were on my nerves.", I said. Devin looked mocking again.

"Why would we be afraid of you? Your just a white belt.", he said laughing. "What harm can you do to me?", he asked. I shrugged and moved in front of Clara.

Devins friends stood on either side of me now and Devin stood in front.

"It's a bad mistake to get on your bad side, new girl. Bad mistake.", he said. I didn't answer.

That was when it happened. Devin went to punch me. I reacted quicker than him. Ducking down as he went to punch me I gave him a round house lick to his face. I was sure I cracked his nose. Blood came out of it, and as he staggered back he wiped it away with his hand.

"Bitch", he spit at me. His friends jumped at me. Kicking one in the gut, I punched the other in his face. They both drew back. Devin was comeing at me, again. He lunged, I moved from his path and kicked the back of his knee. Soon he was sprawled on the floor.

I looked down at him. "You know, bitch isn't very nice."

I turned to look at the girl, Clara. "Are you okay?", I asked her. She nodded stareing at me with wide eyes. Then I saw the teacher come in. I hurried back to my spot before he noticed the blood from Devin's nose.

I was right a minute later I saw Master Rob by Devin.

"My, Devin. What happened?", Master Rob asked. Devin's face flickered to me and he scoweled.

"Nothing.", Devin said. I just accidently hit my face on the board I was trying to break.

Master Rob took the excuse. "Oh well can we be more careful next time? Do you need to go to the Clinic?"

"No, I'm fine.", he said.

Master Rob came over to me. "So how are we with those exercises?", he asked.

I smiled. "Great.", I said my eyes drifted over to Devin who was glareing menaceingly at me.

"Just Great.", I said.

The rest of class was over shortly after that. Master Rob was impressed by how well I was doing. I had changed back into my clothes. Devin and I passed as we left the gym back to our dorm rooms. He scoweled as we passed, his friends shifted away as they saw me. "This isn't over.", Devin said as he passed, though he made no move to do anything then. Well Karate was interesting, I thought.

**to be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Thank you my reviewers you guys are awesome. And to people who reviewed and came upon this fan fic because of my Twilight one, you are awesome. I will try to get that sequal up by the way soon. Thanks.

**Chapter 5:**

I made my way back to my dorm room. The Gym was close enough to the girls dorm that it didn't take long to walk there. Unfortunatly what was awaiting me in mt dorm, if I had know would have made me wish the walk were longer. My had been that I would drop my books in my room, go see how my younger Flock members classes went, do my homework. Yes even at boarding school you get homework, ugh. Then finally just relax, maybe take a well deserved nap. Little did I know someone else had a different idea.

"Oh Max, your here.", Katie cried as I walked into the room. She rushed to my side and grabbed my hand yanking me back towards the door. My instincts told me to pull away and punch her, but I had to ignore them and let her lead me out the door.

"Katie, Where are you takeing me?" ,I asked as we practically ran down the hall. She didn't stop as she explained.

"Well, I saw Nick earlier and I was telling him how the school has a lounge and how people hang out there after classes. Then I was saying how we should meet him down there. I asked Andrew to come to, he said he would love to come if you were going." ,she stopped for a second and turned to look at me, a wide grin on her face.

"Andrew likes you.", she said. I shook my head.

"The schools, like, number one athlete, like, asked you out.", She squealed and everyone around us stared.

We were outside now.

"I don't like Andrew." ,I said. Katie looked shocked for a second, but then she smiled even wider. "Oh, you like David." ,she said.

I mentally rolled my eyes and sighed. "No, Katie were just friends. I don't like either of them."

Katie didn't look as excited anymore than her expression changed. One of eyebrows raise. "Who do you like?" ,she asked.

No one, I thought but then my mind drifted. I thought of Fang. No. I will not consider him. Yes, we kissed before but did I like him as more than my brother? I was not ready to think about this. Though for some reason if I told Katie that I didn't like anyone, I figured she would probably try to set me up with people she thought I might like.

I figured that I would lie.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend a few days agao from my other school. I don't think I'll be able to go out with someone else for awhile."

Katie looked at me in sympathy.

"Oh, Max. I'm sorry. What was your boyfriend's name?" ,she asked.

"Sam.", I said then mentally slapped myself, was that really the best I could come up with. I mean we went on one date.

"Oh.",she said. A smile played her face. "Maybe Andrew will help you get over Sam then.",she said. I groaned. Seriously this girl had a one track mind.

We were still walking toward were she said the lounge was. As we got the I saw thatr it was a pretty good sized room. I looked for all exits, habit. The room had lounge chairs everywhere and there was a big screen T.V and a few smaller T.V's. Then I saw a fuseball table, a few arcade games, and then a huge sterio system. I aslso noticed that all the people in the room were high schoolers.

Katie must have noticed this also and she explained.

"This lounge is for the high schoolers only. There is one for the middle schoolers and the elementary kids too." ,she said.

We walked further into the room and then I noticed a few people I knew. Fang stood against the back wall, and Andrew was sitting on a plushy looking sofa. Then I saw Iggy with Emily and David on a different sofa watching T.V. They all looked at us as we walked in, except Iggy of course but he looked in our direction.

Katie immediatly went to Fang, this annoyed me. Andrew motioned for me to sit next to him. I deliberated but only for a moment. Ugh, this felt like I was giveing into Katie's plan. I sat down, Andrew smiled.

"So Max how were your other classes?", Andrew asked.

"Interesting.", I said.

Suddenly David was there. "Yeah, Max, How was Katrate?"

Andrew looked at me skepically. "Karate?", he asked.

I nodded. "Like I said it was interesting. Met some people."

David looked at me questioningly along with Andrew. "Who?", they both seemed to ask at once.

I shrugged. "A girl named Clara and three guys. Devin, and his two friends Luke and Ron.", I said.

Andrew and David's eyes seemed to pop out of there skulls.

"You talked to Devin and his gang?", David asked in wonder. I shrugged again.

"Sure, I wouldn't have met them though if it wasn't for Clara."

Suddenly the two boys wern't the only one's listening. Turns out a few other people were listening to the conversation. Fang and Katie came over, Iggy and Emily turned around to listen. Then a dark haired boy with blue eyes came over with a girl I took to be his girlfriend.

"Hey.", he said. "Your the girl in Karate class today." Everyone stared at him. He looked at me. "Wow, you totally kicked Devin and his gang's butt. That was awesome."

His girlfriend looked at me skeptically. I saw most of the others do the same. The two left after that, unfortunatly that brought to me alot of questioning.

Fang looked at me with a look that seemed to say, Max-you-did-not-do-what-I-think-you-did. I offered him an innocent expression. He rolled his eyes.

"What happened, Max?" ,Katie asked.

"It was nothing. I just stood up for a girl in my Karate class after they pushed her.", I said trying to shrug it off.

Everyone of course pushed for more information. I gave away as little as possible, of course word suddenly spread that I was the hero who stood up against Devin.

I was annoyed, here I was trying to _lay low._ I huffed. The leader couldn't even follow her own instuctions. Not that I regret what I did, I just wish no one had found out.

It only got worse too. I talked to Andrew for awhile in the lounge, he challenged me to a fuseball game too. I won, but that's not really important. The whole game I was annoyed to no end. Hyperactive Barbie was all over Fang the whole time, not that I was paying attention or anything. Eventually after the game I was offically annoyed with Fang. I walked over to him.

"Hey, F-Nick, Have you seen Ariel, Ben, or Tiffany lately?", I asked. He shook his head. I used this excuse to leave.

"Well, I think I should go see them. See if there classes went well. I'm going to go now. Uh, Bye guys." ,I said. I turned to leave.

"Hey, Max. I'll go with you.", Andrew's voice said from beside me. I wanted to tell him no, but how could I. "I'd love to meet your other broter and sisters."

I gave him a smile, fake, but he didn't know that. We left the Lounge and made out way toward the girl's room first. Luck devil's got to be eathother's roomates.

We were halfway there when I saw the familiar form of Gazzy walking up. He was with two other boy's his age. I went to him.

"Hey, Ben.", I called he didn't look up. "Ben.", I called a secong time. Geez he already forgot his fake name. "Yo.", I called. He looked up. He smiled and ran toward me.

"Hi, Max.", he said and looked over to Andrew.

"Uh. Ben this is Andrew. Andrew this is my brother Ben." ,I said. It felt werid saying this for some reason. Probably because the name of Ben was so normal it was so alien next to Gazzy.

Andrew smiled at Gazzy and he did the same, though it was a little forced. I could tell. Gazzy turned his attention back to me.

"Uh, So what's up Max?" ,he asked.

"Nothing really, just wanted to make sure school's okay for you." Gazzy smiled misciviously. Not a good sign. Unfortunatly before I could ask what he had done, or was going to do, he cut me off.

"I got to get back to the guy's now Max. Talk to you later. Bye." He ran off.

I rolled my eyes. "Bye, Ben. Well talk _later._" ,I called. From anyone else this could have been taken as parting words. To Gaz and Ig they were a threat. For one thing I was sure that boy was up to something. I prayed it wasn't something that could blow up the school. I really don't feel like haveing to explain that to the school, yet.

I turned back to Andrew.

"I guess now to go see my sisters.", I mumbled. We made the walk there. When getting to the room, I saw Nudge and Angel just about to leave.

"Ariel, Tiffany.", I called.

"Max.", Nugde called with a smile as she saw Andrew. Angel walked over to me and grabed my hand, and smiled at Andrew sweetly.

"Hi.", she said to him. "I'm Ariel, Max's sister." I looked at Andrew and he watched Angel with a truely mezmerized look. I mean way wouldn't be taken away by her adorableness, she was so cute.

"Hi. I'm Andrew.", he said. Angel smiled.

"Do you like Max?", she asked in a sweet and innocent voice. I gave Angel a frantic look, that she ignored. I looked at Andrew. He smiled at me.

"Yes, I do.", he said. I tried to give a smile, but my face almost made a grimance. I hid it though. Instead I looked at Angel, her expression was sweet then it turned into a confused look. I threw her a questioning, when Andrew wasn't lookeding. She still looked confused. I tried to shrug it off.

Nudge who had gone to get something in her room came out suddenly then.

"Max, Oh my gosh. I had like the most amazing day. It was so much fun. I made a ton of new friends. You know I -" The Nudge Channel turned off though when she finally realized she hadn't been introduced to Andrew. "Oh, Hi. I'm Tiffany. I'm also Max's sister."

Andrew smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Andrew."

After that Nudge and Angel told us about there day's. Then Andrew said he had to leave, because he had Football practice. He said he'd see me tommorrow. Then I turned back to Angel. I was still wondering about that look from earlier.

"So Angel, What was with the confused stare?" Wow way to be blunt, Max. A frown came to her face again.

"I wasn't really confused. It's just I didn't like it. When I asked him if he liked you, he was thinking that you were hot. I much rather like what Fang thinks about you. He thinks your beautiful." ,she said.

Instantly I was sure I would turn red, but I didn't I kept my cool. Point for me. Unfortunatly Angel was a mind reader and she picked up on everything.

"Max, you don't like this guy as much as Fang, do you?" ,she asked. I didn't answer. I didn't even know the answer.

"I have homework.", I said. "So do you, Nudge. You should get to work on that. Remember Angel, just because were at school you still need sleep. I don't want to see you too passed out in the hallways tommorrow." I started to walk away, hurriedly. "Bye guys. Goodnight."

I went up the stairs to my room, silently praying that Hyperactive Barbie wouldn't be there. I opened the door, and sighed. Of course.

**to be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N- OKAY I HAD TO WRITE THIS TWICE BECAUSE I TRIED TO GET A WORDPAD WITH SPELLCHECK AND WHEN I SAVED IT, THE STUPID THING TRANSLATED ITSELF TO COMPUTER CODES. I ENDED UP HAVEING TO HAVE TO REWRITE IT. I AM SO TIRED RIGHT NOW. ENJOY._**

**Chapter 6:**

The first thing I saw as I walked into my room was the pilke of books sitting on my bed. I sighed. Well at least Hyperactive Barbie wasn't here yet. I opened my Math text book and sat down on the bed.

_2 hours and on nap later..._

"Ah.", I said laying back against my pillow. "Finished.", I mumered. I had finally finished my homework. Did they usually give you so much homework or is it that I'm just so behind that nothing makes sense. Then I heard the door open and Katie walked in. Mentally I groaned. Can she read my mind? Or does the world have an alarm that goes off when I'm about to relax.

"Oh, Max." ,Katie said looking suprised. Uh, why is she suprised. I mean this is my room now too. "I didn't think that you would be back yet. I thought you would still be with Andrew." ,she gigled then and I swear I was about to scream.

"No Katie. Actually I had homework. I just finished." ,I said and Katie looked taken abback for a second.

"Oh, yeah. That's right I had homework too. Oh, well. I'll just do it during first class. I didn't have any homework for that class." ,she said and my eye's widened. I spent three hours on it and she thinks she just, wow, this sucks.

She grabbed some clothes from her closet then. "I'm going to take a shower now. Or do you want to take one first? I mean I can wait. I'm just not used to haveing a roommate."

"You can go first.", I said cutting her off.

Fifteen minutes later she came in and half sat half jumped onto her bed in pajama's. She had a huge smile on her face.

"So.", she said her smile getting bigger and bigger by the second. It was kind of creeping my out now. It reminded me of the smiles Nudge and Angel would give eachother when they were planning something. Most of the time by the way it would be something I ended not likeing. "You and Andrew." , she said slowly as if testing out the words. "What happened today?"

I shrugged. "He met my brother and sisters. Then I had to do my homework."

She didn't seem pleased by my answer. "That's it.", she said but her sourness didn't last. Her smile came back, and if anything it was bigger than before.

"I spent the whole afternnon with Nick.", she dacared suddenly. She smiled and then as if suddenly embarased she looked at the floor.

I felt adrenaline flood through me at the words. I wanted to hit something. Katie looked up.

"Oh, Max. I'm sorry that's probably weird. He is your brother.", she said.

"It's fine." I forced the words out, though to me they sounded a little choked. Katie though didn't notice. She went on.

"Your brother is so HOT, Max.", she said. I let the words flow through my head. Oh. God. I. Am. Going. To. Hurl. She doesn't even know him. What right does she have to say Fang is hot. I mean he is, but, no he is not hot. Not hot. Bad Max. You don't think that at all. Damn, this is just like that thing with Lissa. I'm just jealous. NO NO I AM NOT JEALOUS. I am not jealous of Hyperactive Barbie or The Red Head Wonder. Maximum Ride _does not_ get jealous. No Especially not to annoying girlly girl girl's.

Ugh. Stop. I told myself and tried to focus on the conversation at hand. I gave Katie a forced half smile.

"Oh, Max. I hope he likes me. I mean I think he does, but he's so clinical and mysterious. Oh he is so cool. We would make the cutest couple. Wouldn't we make a good couple, Max? Max? Max? Maaaaxxx?"

On the outside right at that moment it wouldn't have looked like I wasn't paying attention, but on the inside I heard every sylliable. I seethed on every word. More than anything though I would have jumped from the window right then, wings tucked in than answer that question. Done anything to go back in time and see if I could get any other roommate.

"Max?"

I looked up at her, not bothering to try to force a smile. I wouldn't have come even if I tried very hard for it too.

"Uh, sure Katie you and Nick would make a _good couple._" The last words I said through clenched teeth.

"Um, Katie. I'm going to take a shower now.", I said rushing to get clothes. Then running into the bathroom. Katie was so distracted by my words that she didn't even notice that I was practically foaming at the mouth at the moment. I slammed the door of the bathroom shut and locked it. Then with a sigh I lightly hit my head against the wall then came my fists. The sound of the impact was soft enough that Katie wouldn't hear, but hard enough to hurt. I ignored the pain though.

Why do I act like this, I thought. I remembered the Virginia school. I remembered doing this after seeing Fang and Lissa. I remembered seeing Fang and Lissa. Then as I remembered the sceane, it changed. Suddenly, it was Hyperactive Barbie Fang was kissing. I watched from outside by the door. Then Lissa appeared and then there was suddenly a line into the room. First was Lissa then anouther girl and anouther and anouther, until hundreds of girls were in the line and I was in the back watching Fang's blurred shape. I had once been in the front I was now last.

Tears fell down my face as I sobbed soundlessly. I turned the shower on and let the water mix with my tears and hit my face until I stopped crying. Then I stepped out of the shower and got changed, but before I left the bathroom I check to make sure my face wasn't red and tear streaked. It wasn't so I walked silently from the bathroom.

Katie was already asleep, snoreing softly. In the glow from the moon I could see her face as she slept. Suddenly I was sorry. I always made Katie and Lissa the bad guys in my thoughts. Actually Katie wasn't all that bad, she was kind of nice in an annoying way. No, she wasn't the problem, I was the problem. I laid down on my bed though I couldn't sleep. The moonlight hit my face and my eyes drifted to the full moon and the clear night sky. I knew how to clear my head. I looked over to Katie to make sure that she was asleep, then went to the window. I threw it open then silently jumped out.

The air felt so good on my cramped wings. The night air instantly cleared my head and I felt better. This school was driveing me insane. I swooped low then pulled up makeing a perfect loop. Then I flew up as high as I could go then let myself free fall. I let the adrenaline pulse fuel me, makeing me smile. Then after flying a little I landed in a tree near the school.

I landed gracefully on the tree limb. Then tenseing as my senses picked up on someone watching me. I spun around tense to fight. I chuckle came the shadows under the tree and then Fang walked out onto the limb I was on. His arms raise in mock surrender. I loosened my position.

"I guess we had the same thought.", he said stepping up next to me. Well actually I came here to think about you Coincedence, I think not. I thought sarcastically.

"Maybe it's just meant to be.", the voice inside my head said. Internally I rolled my eyes.

I sat down on the limb and Fang sat soundlessly next to me, stareing at me.

"So how's school?", I asked. He didn't take his eyes off me as he shrugged and murmered that it was "Okay.".

I raise my eyebrow at his lack of discription. He shrugged again and I had to look away, his gaze seemed to intense for me.

"So, uh, Katie's nice.", I said still not looking at him. He shrugged from beside me.

"Max?", Fang whispered. I turned to see that he was suddenly very close, his eyes still intense. My mind fuzzed out for a moment. While I was momentarily distracted though he put his hand to my face and leaned in farther. The next second his lips were on mine, and everything in my brain faded.

For all I knew at that moment, I didn't have wings anymore. I didn't have to save the world. Crazed Scientists didn't want to dissect me. Robots didn't hunt me down. I didn't look after five other kids and teenager's survival. For a second my life could have been completly normal. The only thought I had left was, please please don't let this stop.

Somewhere in my subconsious I felt my arms moving of their own accord around hi neck. I felt him pulling me closer. I felt my hands knot in his hair. Then I finally felt his other arm wrap around my waist, his other hand pulling my face closer.

I leaned forward as well and time seemed to become an illusion. Around us the world caught on fire, night turned to day, colors warped, and fireworks sparkled.

The reality seeped in and ruined everything. The kiss broke for air and my mind could function again. For a second I just stood there in stunned silence. Then I eyes wide as I realized what had happened, I stumbled backward.

"Uh, Wow.", I murmered unthinkingly almost to myself. Then I shook my head and jumped off the tree limb and used my super speed to get back to my room's window. As I flew away though I looked back to see Fang, standing there stareing after me. He was watching me with a look of disappointment but there was a smile on his face I was sure. Was it a smile? I couldn't tell. All I know is that I have alot to think about.

**to be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N- I just want everyone to know that I have been blowing off all of my other stories latly for this one, so the after the next chapter it might be more than gasp four days til the next chapter (chapter 9). I absolutly love your reviews and I've got to say some of them are extremely high praise which I love. I will be doing a special thank to my reviewers next chapter so if you are one of those people who like seeing their username, review. Good or bad review I still thank you, yes I am that nice. :) ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 7:**

The next morning I woke up to the sound of a hair dryer. Katie was already up apparently. Then there was a knock on the door. I shuffled over and opened it to a girl probably two years older than me, but the same height as me.

"Hello.", I said. She handed me a bag. I looked at it confused.

"It's your uniform.", she explained. "You have to wear it, today." Then with that she left. I closed the door and opened the bag. I pulled out the clothes. First was the shoes. They were black plated shoes with a half inch heel. Then black stockings. Next was the shirt. A simple white polo. Then I pulled out the last thing, a blue checkered plaid skirt. I grimanced. Okay it's not so bad, I thought. I put on the clothes ans walked to the floorlength mirror. I didn't look so bad I thought, then Katie walked in.

"Max, You look so cute." ,she squealed. "Oh my gosh Max you should put your hair in a pony tail. Here, here." She started pulling at my hair until she had it up in a pony tail. I looked in the mirror. Oh my God. I look like Boarding School Barbie.

"Err. Thanks.", I said. She smiled. "No problem."

We left the room then togather and headed to our classes. I got to Math to see David waiting for me.

"Hi.", I said. He smiled. "Hey." We entered the classroom and sat down by the window. The class stared but today we didn't pass notes. No I was lost in my thoughts. I sighed looking out the window. Fang. How akward it would be at lunch. In science when I sat right next to him. Why did I run? What else could I have done? How can I stay close to Fang and still not have the chance that the Flock might be split by this. That I didn't love Fang anymore than a brother. I had tried to make that true but maybe I wasn't trying hard enough. Cause for some reason I can't stand seeing him with anyone else.

I shook my head. Fang, Fang, Fang. No, I _can't _like him like that. So many problems come with that.

_Max, maybe the problem is you. Just accept that you do have feelings for him. _The voice interupted my thoughts.

_Can you just leave my alone, _I screamed in my head. The voice didn't coment again. The class went by then and it was time for P.E.

"Hey, Max. Are you okay. You looked like you were deep in thought during Math." ,David said as we walked.

I shook my head. "I'm fine." ,I said. I went to the locker rooms quickly I wasn't about to be left like yesterday. I changed quickly and went out to the gym. I was raining outside so we didn't have to run.

**"Attention everyone.", **the coach called. **"ATTENTION! I have an important anouncement to make."** We all sat down on the floor of the gym.

"What's this all about.", I asked David. He grinned.

"You'll see." I scowled, I didn;t like being left out of the loop.

**"As most of you know.", **the coach began.** "Next week will be fitness week. Games will be held the whole week and some of yourclasses will be canceled for this." **Cheers went up from the group. **"The whole school will be participating in groups, teams, and partnerships. All the information on this will be announced at the end of the week along with game scheduals. Of course at the end of the week also we will have the big camp out on the field." **The cheers were ear shattering now.

David smiled at me. "Sounds fun, huh? Getting out of classes for competitive games. The school gets really into this. Lots of rivalries over this." ,he said.

I raised my eyebrow. "Really that competitive, huh? Why?" ,I asked.

"They have really good prizes, I guess, but really it's just that teenagers _are _competitive. Honestly next week is going to be like _war._" He laughed. I gave him a confused look. _War? _The rest of P.E we played volleyball, and for some reason a few of the girls on my team thought it would be fun hitting me in the head with the ball a few times. I got annoyed but didn't let it bother me. Then I went to get changed for lunch. Before I made it to the locker rooms though Andrew appeared beside me. I stopped and looked at him.

"Uh, Max."

"Yeah.", I asked.

"I know yesterday you told me no, but I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe go into town with me and see a movie this weekend. Were aloud to do that if we get a pass from the office." ,he said. I raised my eyebrow and he seemed to sense that I was going to say no. He changed tactic. "Look Max. One date is all I'm asking okay. If you still don't like me after that then I won't bother anymore okay?"

I thought it over. I could go on _one _date, right. I mean maybe that might take off some of the confusion of Fang and me for awhile. Yeah, one date. I could do that.

"Alright Andrew. Saturday.", I said he smiled.

"Great see you at lunch. I might be a little late though I have to get something from the office." I nodded and went to the locker room.

Finally it was time for lunch. Inside I was dreading it, I would have to see Fang. I knew we wouldn't talk at lunch about what happened, but I wasn't sure how he felt about what happened. Would he be mad? Sad? Or most likely have that blank expression that he always wore that would make me guess to how he was feeling. I sighed it would most definatly be the later.

I went to the lunch line and bought three pizza's and two Power Aid's. I went to the seat I sat in yesterday and sat down. I held my breath as I sat down. Fang was already there, I grimanced slightly, with Hypera- I mean Katie. I didn't look at Fang, at least, I tried not to. Of course I finally _had _to look at him to see if there was any trace of what he thought in his eyes. I looked up and almost flinched back in suprise, he was stareing at me with the same look of intensity of last night. I looked away quickly over to Katie who was oblivious to my discomfort.

"So Max last period they told everyone about next week. I'm so excited. The whole school is talking about it. Oh, Max we should have our own group to go in the competitions. How cool will that be. You can be the team captian. Oh, this will be so fun." ,she said her tone of voice going higher and higher each second with excitement.

"That sounds fun Katie, but I don't want to be Captian. Maybe you should be the captian. I mean I've never been here for the competitons you should do it.", I objected. From beside me Iggy snorted.

"Max, objecting to being the leader. That's a first.", Iggy said. I glared at him but it was lost on the blind guy. Katie interjected.

"Yeah, Max. I'll help you and be like your co captian. This will be so fun. Come on Max? Will you?", she squealed in her seat and suddenly did something I would have never in a million years expected from her. I got the bambi eyes. Oh God No! Of course it didn't have the same affect as Angel or Nudge, but the affect was still there subtly. My eyes widened slightly and I tried to look away. I groaned.

"Fine, fine. I'l be captian.", I sighed maybe boarding school was not such a great idea. Then as if to remind of another issue I looked at Fang, he looked back at me for a second, eyes blank yet somehow I felt curiosity there. I looked away this time. I was about to look back though when I felt someone slide down next to me. I looked over and saw Andrew.

"Hey Max.", he smiled. Out of my periphial vision I saw a spark of something in Fang's eyes. I smiled back.

"Hey Andrew." Katie took Andrews attention then.

"Oh, Andrew you should be on our team. Max is the captian and I'm co captian. Were doing a team for the competitions." ,she said. Andrew looked at me.

"You are?", he asked. I nodded.

"Then I'll definatly be on your team", he said smileing and can you believe it I blushed a little. Wow what is the world comeing to. I blushed over a guy, so messed up. I looked away quickly.

Lunch passed by with talk of the competition. Andrew and Cleo and Katie shared their stories of passed competions. Then the bell rang and I got up to go to my next class. I looked at Fang. This was going to be a very long class.

**to be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N- THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL HAVE ALL THE THANK YOU'S, FOR SOME REASON I THOUGHT I POSTED THIS YESTERDAY SO I WAS MIXED UP. CHAPPIE 9 WILL BE UP IN LIKE TWO SECONDS. THIS CHAPTER HERE REALLY IS POINTLESS AND YOU MOSTLY KNOW ALL THE CONVERSATION'S ALREADY BUT I WANTED EVERYONE TO KNOW WHAT FANG IS THINKING. ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 8:**

**Fang POV:**

I sat down at lunch with Katie, the day after I kissed Max. I had been thinking about that ever since and nothing else. It had been disappointing that she flew away, but I understood that she was very confused. That had been an awesome kiss though, and she had kissed me back and didn't try to pull away.

I sat by Katie she hadn't stopped talking to me from the moment I saw her this morning in Art. I knew Katie like me, but I didn't really like her. I only thought of Max that way. Katie grabbed my hand and pulled me next to her. We sat for a moment, she was talking about the competition thing that everyone seemed ecited about. Really I didn't see the big deal. So some people get togather and play some sports, that's typical everyday activity.

That's when I saw Max walk up to the table with her lunch tray. If I did that kind of thing I would have smiled when I saw her. She approached slowly and wouldn't look at me. I could tell she was embarassed about seeing me. She looked around then she looked at Katie. I could tell she was trying to pretend that I wasn't there. Then she looked up at me suddenly. My eyes locked on hers. She quickly looked away. Caught, I thought smugly.

"So Max last period they told everyone about next week. I'm so excited. The whole school is talking about it. Oh, Max we should have our own group to go in the competitions. How cool will that be. You can be the team captian. Oh, this will be so fun.", Katie said to Max. This caught my interest. Max be the captian, that fit her of course. Max was fit to be the leader, always.

"That sounds fun Katie, but I don't want to be Captian. Maybe you should be the captian. I mean I've never been here for the competitons you should do it.",Max said. I heard Iggy snort and I hid my grin. Than Iggy voiced my thoughts.

"Max, objecting to being the leader. That's a first" Max shot him a glare which was lost.

"Yeah, Max. I'll help you and be like your co captian. This will be so fun. Come on Max? Will you?", Katie squealed. Max's attention went back to Katie and a shocked expression flickered over her face for a second. Then she grimanced. I looked over to see what caused this. I saw Katie and she was giveing Max the bambi eyes. I almost laughed out loud. Ha. Katie gave Max that bambi eyes and Max can't refuse bambi eyes even if it isn't Nudge and Angel.

Max groaned. "Fine, fine. I'll be captian.", she said.

Then something over Max's shoulder caught my attention. It was that Andrew guy, Mr. Athletic Weanie. He had asked Max out. _My _Max.

"Hey Max.",he said as he sat down. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"Hey Andrew." I glared then noticed Max's eyes flicker to mine my expression went blank again. I really don't like that guy.

Katie interupted Max and Andrews greetings. "Oh, Andrew you should be on our team. Max is the captian and I'm co captian. Were doing a team for the competitions.", she asked. Her eyes looked hopeful.

Andrew looked over at Max. "You are?", he asked her. She nodded.

"I'll _definatly_ be on _your_ team.", he said smileing. Suddenly I wanted very very much to rip his throat out. I gripped the bottom on the table until my hand hurt. Then Max did something that almost sent me over the edge, she blushed. Max never blushed, never. She never blushed at me at least she didn't unless she was angery and now she blushes when some weanie says something only the slightest bit flatering. My teeth ground togather. The rest of lunch I tried to calm down not even bothering as everyone spoke of the competions. I was only brought from my thoughts by the bell. My eyes flickered to Max, she looked at me and we got up to go toward our class. We sat next to eachother so I was prepared for it to be very akward. For her at least. I already knew I loved her. Now I just have to wait for her to feel the same.

We walked silently to the class and sat down next to each other. Every once in awhile Max would look over to me I would look back and she would look away. One time though when she caught me looking at her she turned to me and said, "What." Apparently she was over the akwardness. I just shook my head at her. She looked away. The teacher went on about something I wasn't listening, I was watching Max, discreatly this time though. Then something someone in the class aked the teacher caught my attention.

"UH, Can you mix DNA? Like can on spiderman if a spider bites me can I get super spidy senses?" , a boy who looked to be a few years younger than me asked. A few students laughed. The Science teacher looked annoyed but answered the question.

"No, Ricky if a spider bits you than you won't get spider powers. Some scientists say thought that it might be possible to combine DNA in certain curcumstances, like if the DNA was combined before the baby was born. Of course this is completly perposterous and impossible I would say." ,the teacher answered and went to answer a different question. Max and I stared at each other and immediatly we started laughing.

We were so loud that all of the student looked at us oddly, especially me since I don't usually like to show my emotions.

"Is there something funny, Mr. and Miss. Ride?", the teacher asked in a tone that said he didn't think anything was funny. We slowed our chuckled to a minimum. Though neither could stop smileing, even me but only slightly.

"Nothing at all.", Max said. The teacher scowled but didn't press further. Max turned me, we were still smileing.

"Well I haven't laughed that hard in awhile.", she said. I nodded.

**to be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N- OKAY THIS IS IT CHAPPIE 9, YEAH. BY THE WAY FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ TWILIGHT BOARDING SCHOOL, AT THE MOMENT I AM PROCRASTINATING WITH THAT. I HAVE ALREADY READ BREAKING DAWN AND FRO SOME REASON IT'S HARD TO WRITE BUT I WILL WRITE IT SOON ,POSSIBLY BY NEXT WEEK. I HOPE. NOW TO MY ABSOLUTLY AMAZING REVIEWERS..._**

_hawkstar2_

_egyouppt_

_Raccchel_

_bellafan123_

_kweenkitten_

_fey-illusions_

_kali-stella_

_A Silenced Angel (Your username is absolutly awesome)_

_SavingTheWorldMaxStyle_

_JazandKier_

_MacO'Neil_

_hippigal_

_MaxWannaBee_

_SherriLee_

_EmberWillow14_

_PearlAngel16 (You Rock!)_

_Gabby510_

_kashiena_

_xXxIggyxXx_

_alpha-range_

_GartorDog_

_hanz-dizzycow_

_Burn95_

_Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike (You Rock, too!)_

_mrs. edward cullenxxx_

_Bellaness_

_flame of the forrest_

_Rachel_

_FlAmInGoGiRl8888_

_xoxNYUUxox_

_THE silVer m0.onLiGhTSAdow (Wow is it hard to remember how to type that.)_

**_THANK GUYS YOU ROCK! ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 9:**

**Max POV:**

I changed quickly for Karate, I had to do more sequences today. They were pretty dull but I did learn a few moves already from them. I went over to the mat that I was at yesterday when Devin walked into the gym. He looked over at me for a moment then walked over. I started streaching. He stopped about three feet from me.

"Yes, Can I help you?", I asked. I noticed him clench hid fists atomatically at my cocky response. I stopped streaching and raised my eyebrow at him. Apparently he wasn't used to being challanged.

"Well actually I was thing yesterday we had gotten off badly. I mean I was in a bad mood yesterday, so would you mind if we just forget yesterday didn't happen." ,he said trying his best I assumed to look sincere and apologetic. I recoiled back in suprise at his words. Did he really think I was so stupid as to think that I didn't see his plan? Next he was going to say we should be friends and then he would try to make me one of his little croonies. Wow, how pathetic.

"Sure I wouldn't hold it against you that you tried to hit a girl yesterday anyway. Will I be your friend now, though? No. Will I hesitate to kick your ass again if you try to gang up on anyone else again? No." I went back to streaching and pretended that I didn't notice him seething beside me. Probably because his little plan was suddenly foiled and I wasn't stupid enough to take the bait.

"Is there anything else?", I asked. His eyes tightened.

"How are so good at fighting anyway?", he asked suddenly. I smiled in a way I usually only reserved for White Coats when they questioned me.

"I don't know it's kind of easy, you know you really just reel back your hand and center it on the other persons face. It's not rocket Science, you know." ,I said. Devin's face was a glare now and he didn't even bother to try to hide his rage anymore, not that he was doing a good job.

"Look, New Girl. Since apparently you can't take makeing alliances, maybe you can take threats." ,he all but growled at me. I didn't even flinch.

"Threats, like the ones you gave me yesterday when I totally kicked your ass." Devin didn't get angry at my response though. Suddenly his two followers appeared beside him.

"I didn't say I'd threaten _you."_, Devin said. Momentarily I my mind whirled to my Flock. My eyes thightened.

"You won't touch any one of my family. Cause your not the only one's that can make threats. My threats are more final. Besides my family isn't helpless." I thought of them trying to gang up on Angel. At first it was a horrifing thought, but then as I thought of it suddenly with her mind control powers Devin's gang suddenly attacked each other. I smirked at the thought, though it's not good for Angel to do that it would be funny to see.

Then the teacher came into the gym and said that everyone should get to their mat to streach. Devin and his gang threw a few more glares at me then and then went to their spots. Out of the cornor of my eye i saw the girl from yesterday, Clara. She looked at me then at the three guys that had just left. She looked at me questioningly. Then when she noticed me stareing back at her she looked away.

The class was over soon after that and everyone went to the lockers to change. I changed in one of the stalls then came out to see Clara standing by my locker. I walked over to her.

"Hey.", I said as I got there. She looked up at me with a slightly nervous expression.

"Um, I just wanted so thank you again about yesterday and I'm sorry Devin and his friends keep bothering you about it." She looked down at her feet.

"It's no problem, really. I can't stand people like Devin who like to push everyone else around. I would have probably punched him eventually. It's not like he didn't deserve it either so don't worry about it.", I said.

"Uh hey do you want to go to the smoothie bar by the lounge?", she asked me suddenly.

"This school has a smoothie bar too?" ,I asked in suprised. She shrugged.

"Yeah, they have a really good banana smoothie too." I put my clothes in my locker.

"Alright let's go.", I said as we walked out to the so called smoothie bar.

After going to the Smoothie Bar, which turns out is the place's actual name I went back up to my room for more homework. Apparently my Math teacher loved to give homework. I had gotten a 'Banana Blast' smoothie upon Clara's request and ended up downing three of them. I sat down at the desk in my room for a little while and got half way through the homework when I suddenly felt I couldn't do one more Math problem. So I left the room and went down to the lounge. I had just stepped through the door though when Katie practically leapt at me.

"Max, Max, Oh my God, Max. I can not believe you. Why didn't you tell me. Why, Max why? I'm like your roommate. You've got to tell me things like this. Oh my God I can't believe it. This is so awesome. I knew it. I just knew you liked him.", she squealed and jumped around me and hugged my in a vipor grip.

"Who?", I managed to squeak out over her noisy chattering. She stopped dead.

"Who?", she repeated. "You know very well who. Andrew Max, come on. You two are going out Saturday. Why didn't you tell me, Max?" ,she gave me a pair of sad eyes.

"Well he just asked in PE today.", I defended. She scowled.

"He asked you in _PE! _In PE Max? Why didn't you tell me at lunch then? Oh Max, you are hopeless." ,she shook her head. "When you find out these things you need to find me as soon as you can and tell me." She grabbed my hand. "Come on and tell me about it."

She led me to the lounge and sat me down on a couch. "Okay, tell me.", she demanded.

"Uh," I seriously wish right now that I stayed up in my room and finished my homework. "Well Andrew asked my if I wanted to go into town and see a movie on Saturday night." ,I said. A huge smile went across Katie's face.

"Okay Max. Were going to go shopping then Saturday morning. Oh it will be so much fun." I nodded but on the inside I was screaming, 'Why, Oh why did I decide to go to boarding school. How much easier my life would be if Erasers just suddenly appeared and we could leave this place.'

_'That's not going to happen Max. Don't worry.', _the Voice said in my head. Mentally I groaned, I had been doing that alot lately.

"Uh, Katie I was just going to come here to uh tell you about the _date_.", I forced myself to say it. "I need to finish my homework. I'll see you later." I got up and went to walk out of the lounge.

I reached for the door handle to leave when it opened. Fang walked in, he was looking at the ground. When he looked up ,though he saw me. I side stepped around him, quickly. Fang's face showed exactly what I had feared. He was mad and upset. It was the hardest thing to see. That meant one thing, Fang found out about me going on a date with Andrew.

I sighed and walked outside. I was only when I was a few steps outside that I realized it was raining. I ran to my dorm. Well, this is all just perfect, I thought as I sat down to finish my homework.

**to be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N- NEW CHAPTER UP. BY THE WAY THE SEQUAL TO TWILIGHT BOARDING SCHOOL IS UP. YAY. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE BOTH THIS NEW CHAPTER AND THE FIRST CHAPTER TO THE SEQUAL OF MY TWILIGHT FANFIC. THANK YOU REVIEWERS BY THE WAY, YOU GUYS ARE SIMPLY AWESOME. ANYWAY ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER._**

**Chapter 10:**

**Max POV: (Saturday)**

The rest of the week passed by uneventfully. There was alot of talk (mostly from Katie who was probably more excited about it than either party of which the date was occuring) of my date with Andrew. Fang hasn't spoken to me all week, and it's absolutly killing me. For once he actually seems emo. He's fine with everyone else, but it's like when he see's me now he gets quiet, or even quieter than he already is and would even look at me. I now very very very very much regret to agreeing to this. Damn it why did Andrew have to ask me out in a way I couldn't refuse. I mean it's not like I can just say I'm busy that day, I mean what else is there to do? I have spent all week actually trying to figure out a way to get out of my date, Katie makes that impossible. I tried to fake being sick and she threatened to take me to the clinic. You wouldn't believe how strict they are at the clinic when it comes to students, plus I couldn't stand being there with it's antiseptic smell. We got to the door and I turned and walked right out saying I was cured. The nurse must have thought I had something wrong with me, which is probably why she dragged me back in just to make sure I wasn't sick. When I say dragged by the way I meant that literally. Now today is that day, the dreaded day I have come to know it as. The day of my date. Katie of course decided she was going to make it a hundred times worse though.

First, she got me up at _five Am_ on a _Saturday_ day, to drag me to the _mall. _Yes, you heard me correctly, she is dragging me to my 2nd hell on earth (The School would be first).

Second she deicided to make it even worse by bringing accomplices to this murder, I mean 'shopping companions' to this 'joy fest'. Note the sarcasum!

Third and possibly the worse thing she could do, bringing Fang as one of those shopping companions.

Seriously right now I wouldn't mind Erasers swooping in and makeing us run away. I would probably actually be greatful.

Besides Katie, Fang, and me the others that were comeing were Nudge, Angel, Iggy and his new girlfriend Emily, Cleo, and Clara. Clara and I have actually become pretty good friends after that frist day it seems we good to the Smoothie Bar everyday after class. Also I have been hanging out with Cleo a little more and she really is nice. Right now, we have all just gotten into the mall.

"Hey Max.", Angel asked. "Can Tiffany and I shop around for awhile?" I nodded.

"As long as you stay togather. Tiffany, just got that new cell phone. You have it, right Tiff?", I asked. She nodded and pulled out a slim peice of metal. All of the Flock except Angel and Gazzy and Total had gotten phones. I had to get two though, because I accidentally broke mine after Iggy prank called my cell eight times. Unfortunatly it broke when I hit Iggy on the head. Sorry Iggy, sorry cell phone. Either way I have a new cell phone now. This time though I have to remember that they can break _very easily. _

I waqtched as Angel and Nudge made there way toward the Limited Two. Iggy walked up to me with Emily and Cleo.

"Hey Max, I got my phone. Em, Cleo, and I are going to go to the chocolate shop. Don't worry, I'll get you and everyone else some.", he said then turning and walking in the opposit direction of Angel and Nudge. I turned, to see Katie _hanging _on Fang's arm. He was looking toward the food court and smileing Katie was looking at him. I turned and saw Clara. Thank God, I though. At least I'm not alone with them.

"So Katie, uh were to?", I asked. She looked from Fang to me and smiled, it could have just been me but it looked like an evil smile. This wasn't going to be good. I just know it. Erasers, Flyboys, heck I'll take one of Iggy and Gazzy's bombs please save me.

"Let's go to Abercrombie and Fitch.", she suggested. Okay, I thought. I've never been there before. It doesn't sound so bad. We walked down to the end of the mall, then I saw a weird looking store. It had pillars in the front of the store. I looked at Katie she walked ahead, dragging Fang with her and went into the store. I followed with Clara.

The store was actually pretty cool. The lights were dimmed, but you could see the clothes and they played good music throughout the store. I looked around at the clothes. They were all mostly dark blue color, awesome. I guess thats the new color or something. All the shirts though had the store name on them, huh. Then I spotted a pair of jeans, they were ripped a little down on the knee of fashion sake. Instantly I loved these jeans and wanted them. Of course then I looked at the price.

I practically choked when I read the price. I just stood there for a second. Then Katie materialized by my shoulder. "Max, what's wrong?" ,she asked. "Hey those are cute jeans." I looked at her and pointed to the price tag.

"These jeans are 100.00." ,I said in a shocked tone. Katie rolled her eyes. "Of course there 100.00 Max. There designer, duh." She said in a way that seemed to say that explained everything. Then she walked away probably back to where Fang was standing looking like he might be interested in a jacket. Of course though he wouldn't buy it, though. It wasn't black. Actually nothing here seemed to be black except for maybe a tank top. I sighed and looked at the jeans. I put them down. I was used to wearing Goodwill jeans, there was no way that I would feel comfortable in 100.00 designer jeans. I would probably destroy them anyway. Or Iggy and Gazzy would, I would never forget when they destroyed my favorite pair of jeans. I was about to walk away when Katie appeared behind me again. She grabbed the jeans. She pushed them into my hands. "You will at least try them on.", she insisted. She pushed some other clothes into my hands and then dragged me into the changeing room. Clara and Fang waited by the changeing rooms. Katie pushed me into the changeing rooms.

Ten possible outfits later in Abercrombie and Fitch we walked out of the store with my purchases. I ended up buying the 100.00 designer jeans after all, I wasn't too thrilled about it but I had to admitt they looked fantastic on me. Then I bought a black tanktop that they had and a grayish-blue jacket top to go over it.

"Now, shoes.",Katie said. I groaned.

"Hey, Katie. How about food first?" ,she nodded. We all headed for the food court. I practically ran to the Chick-fil-a. No one was in line so I went straight to the counter. There was a brown haired boy working there.

"Hello.", he said. "Can I get you something?" He smiled. I looked up at the list of food. "Yes, I'll have three number fours, a chocolate milkshake, and a brownie.", I said. He looked taken aback for a moment, but went on. He probably thought I was ordering for other people. "What drinks do you want with the order. You can upgrade on of the meals to the shake.", he said. I nodded. "I'll have all the drink orders upgraded to chocolate milkshakes then.", I said. Then the smell of chiken hit me. Oh my gosh, it smells so good. Just give me my food, I thought. He got togather the order immediatly and handed over the food. I made my way over to a table when Katie, Fang, and Clara got over to me, finally. Why did they walk so slow, huh maybe I really was running. Katie looked at all the food I got.

"You should have gotten anouther one." ,she said. "It was nice of you to get us food though." I gave her a confused looked and I heard Fang laugh. I looked at him, it was good to hear him laugh considering he had been so gloomy all week. "Uh, Katie.",he said. "Max didn't get us food." Katie looked at him and suddenly she was the one who looked confused. She looked back at the food I had.

"Your not going to eat all of that are you Max. Jeez are you going to get fat.", she said. "How _can _you eat all that. Aren't you going to get sick?" I was about to come up with a brilliant reponse to that, at least that's what I told myself afterward but Fang cut me off.

"Actually", he said. "Max and I both have to eat alot because we have extreamely high metabolisums. That's why she's so skinny." ,he said. Katie and Clara exchanged looks of confusion.

"Wait.", Katie said. "I think I do remember that Max and youalways did seem to eat alot, but that's werid both of you? Didn't you say you were all adopted?", she asked. Fang just shrugged. "Coinsidence.", he said. I nodded. That was a pretty good excuse on a moments notice, I thought. They all went to get food then. I was done though before they got back. Katie sat down with her salad and Clara with a simple hamburger. Fang of course ordered what I got.

After eating we set off for a shoe store, I ended up with a pair of black sneakers with dark blue stripes across the shoe. Then we found everyone else and went back to school and to our dorms. I was relieved that the shopping expiriance was over, but now that it was I suddenly was dreading the next part to come. My date.

Katie made sure I was completly ready for it. Fully dressed now, I still had to wait twenty minutes before meeting him at the front of the school. I sat down on my bed and looked at the sky. Then I heard Katie come out of the bathroom. She was dressed up as well.

"Where are you going?", I asked her. She smiled then blushed looking slightly embarassed.

"Well, everyone kind of liked the idea of going to the movies. So were all going, but don't worry we won't see the same movie as you. We probably won't get be there at the same time. Don't worry about us, just have fun on your date." ,she said.

"Whose going?",I asked though instantly I was exactly sure that the one person that I definatly didn't want to be there was going, Fang.

"Well, Nick is going." ,she smiled. "Also Cleo and Kevin, and Gram and David. I think Jeff and Emily are going on a date as well, but they are going out to eat and that's it."

I nodded.

"Speaking of dates.", she said with a sqeal. "It's time for you to go." I got up and walked out of the room and headed for the front entrance of the school.

**to be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N- THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER AS OF NOW. IT WAS ORIGINALLY GOING TO BE TWO CHAPTERS, BUT I WANTED TO BE NICE. BY THE WAY THE MOVIES MENTIONED I MADE UP. DON'T GO TO YOUR NEIGHBORHOOD BLOCKBUSTER AND GET MAD WHEN THEY DON'T HAVE THESE MOVIES. THANK YOU REVIEWERS. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER, I HAD FUN WRITEING IT. ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 11:**

It was raining slightly outside, I had to run toward the entrance so I wouldn't get too wet. When I reached the front of the school I saw Andrew standing there, waiting.

"Hey.", he siad smileing as he saw me run up. I returned the smile, weakly.

"Hi."

Andrew called a cob to take us into town. The drive was short and I soon found myself in front of a small pizzaria. It was small and had the whole Italin theme. We walked inside and seated ourselves. Instantly I checked all exits, habit and you never knew. I remembered my last date when in Virginia. I had been at an ice cream shop with Sam when Erasers showed up. Hopefully, this time that wouldn't happen. I seriously need to relax, I thought to myself.

We sat down in a booth in the middle of the pizzria and a waitress came over.

"What can I get you, tonight?", she asked in a tone that seemed to be mock entusiasum. She looked like she would rather being anywhere but here.

"We'll have two Cokes and a large peperoni pizza.", he said. I risisted the urge to raise my eyebrow at him and ask him how the hell he knew what I wanted. I mean maybe I'm one of those people that hate peperoni pizza, not that I am but still. He shouldn't have assumed. Besides I perfectly capable of ordering for myself. I mentally shook my head, I was determined to not like this date for some reason. Why is that? Oh, well I'll think about it later.

The waitress went away and went to get us our food.

"So, Max. Where do you live?" ,he asked. I blinked.

"The Boarding School.", I said. He laughed.

"I mean, Where do you live outside of school? Where your parents live.", he said.

"Virginia.", I lied. It had been the first place that came to my head. I mean I could have said where Mom and Ella live, but just in case I didn't want him to know. Andrew nodded.

"That's pretty far from Texas.", he said.

"Well, my parents wanted us far away I guess." I said atomatically, I was good at lyeing. Andrew nodded and lauched into where he lives 'outside of school' and his family. Apparently he was the youngest of four brothers. He had been sent to boarding school to get a better education. I listened intently. It was cool to hear about other people's normal lives.

Then the food came and I ate it quickly. I had even finished before Andrew. I wasn't even near full though. I guess I'm going to have to eat all the popcorn at the movies. Andrew paid and we left for the movies. We walked the short distance because it wasn't far.

The movie theater glowed with all it's lit up signs advirtising every movie that was playing. Andrew pointed to a poster that was lit up, on it a picture of a girl standing between two guys. A romantic comedy it read in small print. The tital of the movie was _Duel Love's Catastrope._ I looked at the other movies and then one caught my eye. It was a horror movie. The poster showed a couple running and falling over a cliff. It looked interesting. The movie was called, _Flight of Death. _Catchy I must say, even if the title was corny I would have much rather seen that than the so called Chick Flick. I pointed at the movie I wanted to see.

"How about that one?" ,I said. Andrew looked at the poster.

"You sure?", he asked. I nodded. We bought the ticket and went into the theaters. We got seats in the back in the middle of the theater, after we got popcorn which of course I had already started chowing down on as soon as we sat down. The movie started.

About a third into the movie I had started thinking about the movie. It was okay, but kind of ironic. It was about a couple moving to a strange town with five other people. Then when night fell werewolves came after them all. Of course so far only the couple survived, the rest had either been eaten or had thrown themselves off the cliff to escape the wolves. Now when I say it was ironic it was because when I had seen them jump the cliff it made me think about the dream I'd had so very long ago. In the dream I had thrown _myself _off a cliff to get away from Erasers and the School. You see, of course I just opened my wings and flew away them. I didn't actually fall to my death like the people in the movie.

I smiled, the Flock and I had come along way since then even if it has only been a few months. Then I felt someone grab my hand. I looked over to see Andrew holding my hand. He smiled when he caught my gaze. His own gaze was locked on mine. He leaned over and it was then that I had a sudden panic attack.

He's going to kiss me, I thought. For some reason the thought bothered me. Why should it bother me? It shouldn't, I mean Andrew is pretty good looking. Why wouldn't I want him to kiss me?

My thoughts and panic was suddenly interupted though by the feel of Andrew's cool lips on mine. My lips responed to his. Then his hand came up to my chin and pulled me closer. I pulled away slowly. He smiled at me then. I smiled back, but only half meant it. I looked back to the screen then. The movie seemed to be almost over. The couple only had one more werewolf left to kill. I tried to concentrate on the the movie. The girl was clutching the male lead as they hid from the last werewolf, typical I thought. The guy pulled out a silver knife stained with blood. He watched the werewolf with a look of determination. Of course the guy was going to kill the creature and save the day. It's never the girl. Now if the girl suddenly grabs the knife and kills the werewolf herself I swear I would stand up and clap right now.

I felt Andrews stare on me and I resisted the urge to look over to see if he really was looking at me. Then I made the mistake of takeing one quick look. Andrew was stareing at me. He smiled and I looked away. He was of corse still holding my hand. I looked at the screen, the credits suddenly came up. Thank god, I thought. I turned back to Andrew. We got up and hand in hand left the theater.

People poured out of the movie and being in the back we had to wait for everone to leave before we could. We walked toward the theater door. Suddenly I glanced to the side, quickly. Did I just see Fang walk out of the movie theater? Was he with someone?, I thought. Then I remembered Katie talking about going to the movies. Were they in the same movie as us? Then a thought hit me. Did Fang see me and Andrew kiss?

Andrew and I made it back to school. He walked me over to the front of the girls dorm area. He smiled and kissed me full on the lips, he looked like he was going to kiss me again. Then instead he kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight.", he said.

"Night." I went up to my room and took a shower. Katie wasn't back yet. As I let the warm water of the shower hit me I let all thought drin from my head. I didn't want to think about anything right now. All I wanted at that moment was complete silence and the feel of warm water on my skin. Maybe a chocolate chip cookie too. I took a long shower, then towel dried. I put on a grey tank top and a pair of cheer shorts. The I put on a large t-shirt to cover my wings. I opened the bathroom door and found that Katie had come back. I sat on my bed.

"Hey, how was your date.", she asked. I shrugged.

"It was fine.", I answered. Katie threw her hands up and fell back onto her bed and groaned.

"At least your night was good. Nick was so totally spacy at the movies. It was like talking to a wall.", she said. I smirked. Apparently she just realized this. Then I asked her the question to my suspisons.

"Hey you guys went to the movies right?", I asked. She nodded.

"What did you see?", I asked. She shivered.

"We saw some horror movie. It was so scary I don't know how Nick wasn't totally freaked out. The lead guy was so totally hot though.", she said.

"Was it _Flight of Death_?",I asked with a sinking feeling. She nodded.

"Yeah I think that was it. Crappy title, huh? Well I'm going to go take a shower.", she said and went to the bathroom.

I looked up at the ceiling. Fang was in the movie with us, the thought hit like a silver blade to a werewolf. Instantly panic flooded through me. I shook it off though. Sure Fang had been in the same movie with me, but that didn't mean he even knew we were there. Katie's words came back to me, _"Nick was so totally spacy at the movies."_ Oh no. He probably did see us then. Suddenly I felt guilty like I had betrayed Fang or something. It was the same feeling I'd had all week, but none of the other times felt like now. I curled up in a ball. Why?, I thought. Why do I feel like this? Why am I so worried if Fang did see us? See us kiss? See us holding hands? See us act like were togather? Why did it bother me? I wanted very much to hit my head againt the bed post. Then I heard Katie come out of the bathroom. She was in her pajamas. I pretended to be asleep, not wanting to talk to her. She went to her bed and laid down. A few minutes I heard snoreing comeing from her, I was still awake though thoughts curning. Finally I gave up and drifted off to sleep. I was on the edge of dream and reality, when a sound shook me awake. I shot up in my bed. _Tap! Tap!_

There was that noise I looked to the window and saw a dark wing tip brush the window. I was there in a second. Perhaps I was still half asleep, but for what ever reason I then through off my big t-shirt to the tank top underneath. I flung the window open and jumped out. My wings snapped open and I rose in the air. I did a 360 around me.

"Fang.", I whispered as I spotted him standing on the roof, leaning against a heating/ cooling unit. I landed in front of him. He motioned out into the distance and jumped off the roof. I followed him.

We flew for a ways before landing by a lake. The water was pretty in the moonlight but I didn't notice much because I was stareing after Fang. I waited for him to say something, anything. Of course he said nothing, typical. I stared out at the water, trying to avoid Fang's stare. The water sparkled and I looked up at the moon. It was completly full tonight, and I also noticed how many stars seemed to be out as well. Then I felt Fang move close to me. I looked over at him and almost stumbled back. Fang stood maybe about ten inches away. Yes, I said inches as in very close. His hair fell into his eyes as he looked at me, then he leaned down.

"Max.", he whispered right before he pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss was every bit as amazing as last time, if not better. Once again I found myself wishing it would never end, as my only coherent thought. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he warpped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. Then the kiss became more urgent. So amazing. No it was so much better than amazing. We stood there by the moonlit lake with the stars sparkling overhead. Really it would have been romantic had I opened my eyes, but I didn't want to stop kissing Fang. Oh god, this wasn't right. I wasn't supposed to _want _to keep kissing Fang, but I did. I really did. This time it was me to pull away.

I staggered back a few steps away from Fang. Fangs eyes watched my every movement, I just stood there. Fang's eyes were cautious. I stared at Fang's eyes. Last time I had been confused, I was confused now too. What to do? My mind tried to come up with an answer but came up short. I didn't know what to do, so I did what I usually did. I was going to fly away. I spun on my heel and opened my wings. I was going to leap in the air, but instead when I did jump into the air something pulled me back.

Fang had grabbed my wrist at the last second and pulled me back. I gasped and fell back, and into Fang's arms. As I came back I turned though so suddenly my face was burried in Fangs cheast and his arms wrapped around my like a steel cage.

"Fang, let me go.", I said in a comanding voice.

"No.", he answered.

"Fang. Let. Me. Go." ,I repeated.

"No."

Fang."

"No."

"Let me go!"

"No."

"please.", I whispered in a small voice. I hadn't realized that I'd started crying. My hands clutched at his shirt and the arms that had been the steel cage holding me there suddenly became comforting.

"Max, just answer me this.", he said. "Do you like me more than a best friend? A brother?", he asked. He rubbed circles in between my wing blades. I closed my eyes and kept my forehead pressed against his cheast so I couldn't see his face. I opened my mouth to answer, but he cut me off.

"Don't lie, Max.", he said. I sighed.

"Yes.", I whispered snugling my face further into his cheast. He moved away from her to look at her face. Her eyes looked into his dark eyes, he stared at her with the same intensity as before. He moved one of his hands up and brushed away a peice of hair that fell in front of her face.

"Then why do you fly away?",he asked. Suddenly then my world was spinning. Why couldn't I be with Fang? I couldn't because -. The memory of Fang leaveing with Iggy and Gazzy, spliting the Flock rushed through my head. The thought of never seeing him again, never seeing any one of my Flock again was too painful a thought. I couldn't be with him because, if it didn't work out he could leave me. That was too much of a risk. I pulled back, and stumbled back. Fang's eyes followed me.

"I can't.", I whispered more to myself than him. Then I turned and as I would ave earlier if Fang hadn't pulled me back I flew off under the glow of the full moon. I couldn't even look back at Fang this time, it was to unbearable. I landed back in my room, the curtains of the window flying out in the night as I entered. To anyone watching I probably looked like something from a dream entering the room. I drew in the curtains and closed the window, and laid down for a sleepless night.

**to be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N- OKAY DON'T HATE ME, THIS IS SERIOUSLY SHORT. I PROMISE THAT I WILL NOT EVER POST ANY CHAPTER THIS SHORT AGAIN. I KNOW I HATE IT BEING SO SHORT. I JUST CAN'T WRITE ANYMORE TODAY AND I WANT TO SKIP TO THE BEGINING OF SCHOOL AGAIN FOR MAX. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT BEFORE MONDAY I PROMISE. SCHOOL JUST STARTED FOR ME THIS WEEK AND I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY AND BESIDES THAT I AM SICK. EVEN THOUGH I'M SICK I STILL HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL THOUGH BECAUSE IT'S LIKE THE FIRST WEEK. I AM FREAKING EXUSTED. I PASSED OUT THE MINUTE I GOT HOME FROM SCHOOL YESTERDAY. TYPEING TAKES TO MUCH ENERGY TOO. I WILL GIVE YOU ALL ADVICE NOW LISTEN TO THIS ADVICE... IT COMPLETLY SUCKS GOING TO A MILITARY SCHOOL, HIGH SCHOOL TOO. I AM EXUSTED RIGHT NOW, ROTC, UGH. ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 12**

I awoke the next morning to a well, bit of a shock. You will never believe what the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. Or maybe I should say who. My eyes came open and at first I was blinded by the light hitting my face through the window. My eyes ajusted quickly though and I saw a figure standing over my bed. Of course I did what any sane person would do in the situation. I moved to push them away. Then I saw who it was, Katie. Or this morning I felt more like calling her Hperactive Barbie, because she had a huge smile on her face and was bounceing or jittering really up and down. She had been waiting for me to wake up.

"Max.", she sqealed. "You know what today is?", she asked her eyes widening. I rubbed the sleep fro my eyes.

"Uh, Sunday.", I mumbled. She squealed,_ again._

"Yeah, which means that tommarrow is the begining of the games week. We have to get our team togather and sign up. I'll go over everything with you. Today I am coaching you on everything you need to know.", she stated. I wanted to roll over then and burry my face into the pillow and moan. Instead though I got up to get dress. This was just going to be another long day isn't it?

Later that day I learned of all the rules of the copetiotions. I'll break them down.

_**1. 10 people to a team.**_

_**2. Each team has a capitan and a co captian.**__ (Me and Katie)_

_**3. All students on your team must be in grades 9 - 10. Younger grades are the cheering section for the teams. **__This left out Ange, Gaz, and Nudge. Sorry guys._

_**4. Any form of cheating found the team will be disqualified and severly punished.**_

_**The games schedual went like this.**_

_**Monday- Race day. The teams will be expected to run a track and the teammates will be scored on their times.**_

_**The rest of the weeks games were still unknow. Yet according to Katie they do the same thing every year for the final game against the remaining teams.  
I had asked her what this was but she said it was a suprise and was tight lipped about it.**_

All day Katie and I went around putting our team togather. This is the people on the team.

_**1. Max (capitan)**_

_**2. Katie (co capitan)**_

_**3. Nick**_

_**4. Andrew**_

_**5. David**_

_**6. Cleo**_

_**7. Jeff**_

_**8. Emily**_

_**9. Gram**_

_**10. Kevin**_

The day went by in a blur for me though. My thoughts always shifted. Weather it be when I looked down at the list and read the third person mentioned or when Katie brought up said person along with a tinge of jealousy from me. Eventually I did get throught the day though and waited intenly for the next day. Or I guess as I remembered David calling it, the begining of the war zone era.

**to be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N- I FINALLY GOT IT POSTED. YAY. I WILL DO A SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR MY REVIEWERS NEXT CHAPPIE SO REVIEW. FOR MY TWILIGHT FAN FIC I WIL POST TOMORROW OR TUESDAY AN UPDATE, SCHOOL EXAUSTION DEPENDING. ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 13:**

I woke up the next morning to screams that erupted outside my dorm room. I jumped up out of bed and went immediatly into a fighting position before I realized that the scream was one of joy. Katie was awake and dressed already, she had on some sporty outfit that I found going a little over board. She even wore a pink sweatband on her head that read 'princess'. Then she had a light pink track suit and pink pom pom looking things in her hair. The first though that went through my head was, insane. She was giveing me a weird look. Probably because she didn't know I was tensed for fighting and I looked funny that way. Then she gave me a grin that made me want to jump under the bed.

"Today is game day. Let's get you ready. You have to look good if your the capitan.", she said.

I completly disagreed with this of course. I mean I have been leader of the Flock since I was ten and I'm pretty sure I never had to wear anything special to kick Eraser / Flyboy butt. Anyways I was led toward the bathroom, pushed actually. Then Hyp- Katie handed me a light blue track suit that matched her complete with the hair pom poms. Hell no!, I thought. I shoved them back to her and went to own clothes. I pulled out jeans and a large black t- shirt. Katie looked upset.

"You can't wear jeans. We have to run.", she complained.

"I'll be able to run. Don't worry.", I said. Katie looked annoyed but didn't argue futher.

We left the room and I put my hair up into a pony tail with a black hair tie. The dorms looked like a tornado had went through and that it was possibly the end of the world. Wow, they wern't kidding when they said war. I saw girls walking down the corridors with t-shirts for teams. Some even had cheerleading uniforms on. Everyone was smileing and excited whispers echoed throughout the building. When we reached outside we headed to the field, where the track began. Well actually it wasn't really a track. It was more like a cruddly mapped out dirt path that wound for miles supposeably. They had obviously spent a lot of time on creating the track though. Katie went over to a booth and got us our teams color. We were given each a colored vest like thing to go over our shirts, the color was the one given to the teams. It was for when we crossed the finish line, they would know which teams finished and the times. Our team color was blue, which was perfect.

Our team was already waiting. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy had taken up as our cheering section. Then I saw Devin and his group. It seemed he had put togather his own team. The members were made up of the most athletic students in the school and in some cases the strongest looking. When he spotted me he offered a sinister smile and he sauntered over. His team color was red, blood red. Typical bully fashion I guess.

"Hello, Max." ,he said.

"Wow, I've graduated from New Girl to my actual name. I must be annoying enough to get my name on your mafia hit list thing then? I'm honored, really." ,I spoke my words dripping sarcasum and disgust. I noticed Devin's mouth thighten and his devilish grin disappeared. He scowled. Wow, I really have a way of pissing people off. Go me! A smirk reappeared on his face.

"Something like that.", he said. "I look forward to beating your pathetic team in the competion. It should be fun." His eyes looked over my team. I noticed Fang's gaze watching him and me intently, though no expression appeared on his face. I could practically hear Devin's thoughts as he took in Fang.

With his baggy black shirt to cover his wings and his body being skinny for his wings and flying capabilities. Honestly he didn't look like very much of a threat. Devin was probably comeing to that very conclusion as well. Oh was he so wrong. Fang could take out Devin with one hand behind his back. As could I. Devin looked at the rest of the team.

"Andrew Valinski.", he murmered then looked at me. "You have the schools best athlete on your team. How did you manage that?", he asked his face suddenly suprised. Then Andrew looked over toward me and smiled. Devin's eyebrows rose and he smirked.

"So that's how.", he exclaimed. I could only shrug.

Suddenly a loudspeaker came on and the principals voice echoed over the field. _**"Attention students. Attention. Welcome to the schools fitness week. As you know competions of the teams will be starting soon. After the race to today, class booths will be set up fro you all to enjoy food and games. I will now like to ask all the teams to make their way to the start line. Their will be no cheating in this race. As you all know, cheaters will be punished. **_I noticed Devin's smirk slightly at her words and thought that he must be up to something. We started toward the start line. The principal went over more rules. Soon I was standing next to my team. They were all ready to go. I noticed that most of them looked eager, except Fang of course. Katie stood by him and twisted the pom pom ties in her hair. She was smileing at Fang. Then the principle called out the names of the teams and their members, I was listed as the capitan of the blue team. _**Everyone get ready. On your mark. Get set. **_Fang leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Race ya.", he said. I smiled. "Your on." _**Go!**_

Everyone moved at once then and rushed forward. The sounds of feet padding down on the ground was all that was heard then. We all moved togather for awhile until everyone seemed to tire and begin to fall back behind. Soon it was only a few students at the front, Fang and I being two of the few. Fang raised his eyebrow at me then, and suddenly we were pasteveryone else. We moved quickly, the wind rushing past. If I didn't know what it felt like to fly, I could have sworn I was at that moment. We were in the woods now, flying past the trees. I looked back. We had completly lost everyone. They were probably a mile behind us. I decided we should probably slow down. I looked over at Fang, but he didn't look ready to slow down yet. His eyes glanced over. Then he looked up ahead, I looked as well. THe end of the wooded part was about a mile away. We looked back at each other and seemed to have the same idea at once.

"Race ya.", I mouthed. He nodded. I urged my legs faster.

The wind felt even better than before. I was so going to beat Fang. I smiled and moved faster, and faster, and faster. Then I looked back to see where Fang was. I stopped dead when I saw him practically back were we started. He had stopped and was looking at me in shock. Then he moved to catch up. I waited until he was a few feet away.

"Did I-", I started to say. Fang nodded.

"It looks like superspeed flying is your power.", he stated. I smiled. I could run fast too.

After that we walked the rest of the way until other people caught up with us. The walk was silent and almost akward. Then Fang turned to me eyes eyes were intense and warm.

"Max -.", he said but stopped when we saw Andrew approaching at a pretty inpressive speed for a normal person. He slowed when he saw us. He huffed and started walking beside us.

"Wow, you guys can run.", he said with a smile. Then I noticed a few other people gaining. We all took back into a run.

I ended up finishing the race first, no suprise. Fang second, also not supriseing. Then Andrew. Iggy was in the top ten to finish as well. Katie, well, she didn't do too well. She came in almost last and looked like crap when she finished. At first I actually thought she was dieing or something. Devin and his crew was also in the lead and part of the top ten to finish. Some students though looked like someone had pushed them into the dirt. Gee, wonder who did that?

Out of the ten teams participateing, two were eliminated because their team didn't run fast enough. Our team came in first then of course Devin's. He wasn't exactly happy about coming in second to us but, oh well. Tommarrow's event was different though it was paintball, whatever that is. I wondered what would happen.

**to be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N- SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED ANYTHING IN FOREVER. SO SORRY IT'S JUST AFTER SCHOOL IT'S LIKE I CAN'T DO ANYTHING CAUSE I'M SO EXAUSTED. BESIDES THAT I'VE BEEN ON A SORT OF WRITERS BLOCK, SO IF THIS ISN'T THAT GREAT SORRY. I WANT TO TAHNK MY ABSOLUTLY AMAZING REVIEWERS. SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING._**

**Chapter 14:**

The next morning we all met out in the big feild by the woods in the back of the school. Today was the day we were all supposed to be paintballing. Iggy had explained yesterday that we were going to be given guns filled with paint and we were going to be shooting at people who were not on our teams. In the end whoever had hit the other teams the most would get the most points. I didn't particularlly like the idea of this game on the fact that I had issues with guns. To me it seemed the easy way of taking someone down. I mean what happened to good ol' fashion hand to hand combat. Of course this was different, I mean these guns were filled with paint. Still though, it set me on edge.

A teacher handed us our paintball guns. I looked at mine with curiosity. I wonder if I'm a good shot with one of these things. It shouldn't be too hard right. I haven't done it before though. Huh, I thought. Fang stood a few feet away from me with Katie she kept strikeing poses that she seemed to think would make her look _cool _with the paintball gun. I couldn't help my snort. Iggy was sitting this game out, it would be good if he shot his own team members. Cleo sat by Clara and Emily they looked either excited of nervous, I couldn't tell. Possibly both. Then my eyes locked on a red clothed form. _Devin, _I thought sourly. His eyes scanned the other competitor then his eyes meet mine and he strode over.

Devin was a few paces in front of me when suddenly Fang appeared beside me. He was so quiet and quick it startled me when I saw him beside me. Devin stopped and looked questioningly at Fang. Devin looked him up and down and I took in what he was seeing. Fang who was usually in all black was forced to wear all blue today, though his blue looked strikeingly alot more like black than blue. He looked calm and aloof , but also menacingly at Devin. I could read his thoughts from his expression as clearly as if he had said them out loud. They seemed to say, _"I will rip you apart if you don't watch it." _I'm guessing he remembered being told about me kicking this guy's ass for bullying Clara.

"Who are you?", Devin asked trying to add as much menace to his voice. Fang didn't even blink.

"I should ask you the same.", his calm umoveing reply. Devin scowl as he tended to be doing more and more frequently.

"This is Nick, my brother.", I told Devin. I turned to Fang and pointed at Devin. "This is the jerk who was threatening Clara." Fang's nodded.

"That's ancient history, Max.", Devin seemed to not like my introduction. "What's really important now is that I get my revenge on you for kic-", he stopped and suddenly looked embarassed. Fang finished for you.

"She kicked your ass." Devin clenched his fist at Fangs words.

"I was haveing an off day. I couldn't taken her.", he said defensively. I watch with amusement as Fang raised his eye brow.

"Sure.", he said. Devin I swear looked like he wanted to lunge at Fang. Fang looked tensed to do just that.

"So", Devin stared Fang down. "How good are you at fighting? Can Max beat you?", he asked in a voice that made him seem uninterested though he was.

Fang decided that now was a good time to go all silent because he didn't answer he only narrowed his eyes a little more. His face impassive. I really wanted to sniker at the annoyance on Devin's face.

Then the sound of the principles voice on the speakers drew our attention. She was telling everyone to get ready because it was time to start. Devin sauntered over to his team with a few more glares back at us.

I swung my paintball gun around and rested it on my shoulder. I smiled at Fang.

"Ready.", I asked. "What's your strategy?"

He almost laughed, almost. "Blend.", he answered. I smiled wider. I could just picture Fang leaning against a tree and hitting every person as they went by without them even seeing him. Fang smirked and I instantly thought of a few days ago and blushed. Oh crap, I did not. I turned quickly so he wouldn't notice, but I'm so sure he did. I walked over to Clare, and Fang followed. The principal said we had a few minutes to go into the woods and get ready.

My team went into the woods and went different ways. I walked around thinking were would be a good spot to start from when I noticed a tall tree with branches covering around it. I smiled to myself. Yes, perfect.

It was apparent that I wasn't afraid of heights and this was so perfect. I easily climbed up the tree and hid behind the branches. No one would be able to see me up here and I would have a perfect shot, and if I needed to I could easily get down quickly. I could see all around me too, up here.

Then I heard the start siren. Let the games begin, I thought.

**DevinPOV:**

The siren started and I ran through the woods as fast as I could searching for Max. I was so going to get her. Something about the girl annoyed me to no end. Their was something about her, something not right. There was just go way a girl could be stronger than me, and my gang. No way. Max was going down, and so was that guy. The dark one, with the emotionless stare. Yeah, he bothered him too. Devin passed one of his friends, Ron. The idiot was so excited to be hitting people with paintballs that he had almost hit Devin. "Moron.", Devin whispered under his breath as he passed. He moved on. Where was Max?, he thought. He saw a few from her team, the hyper girl, weak little Clare from Karate, the athletic guy, but he had no intent on shooting them. He would let the rest of his team deal with them. He was going after Max and the dark guy. Where were they? Suddenly something hit him on the shoulder. He stopped and look were he had been hit. It was a blue paintball. It had to be Max, or the dark guy. He looked around but he didn't see anyone. Damn it. Where did it come from. Suddenly the breath was knocked from him, he'd been hit in the chest. He looked down, blue. Where the hell were they comeing from? He spun around in circles but couldn't see Max or the dark guy. Then he was hit again, on the other shoulder. They were comeing from above he realized. He looked up but still didn't see anything, but then the wind moved through and he saw her. Max was positioned perfectly on the limb of the tree. He was such an easy target from there. He cursed himself.

Not for long, he grinned aiming up at Max in the trees. She was trpped up in the tree now, he thought. He was wrong. Right as his finger came down on the trigger, she sprung from the tree and landed on the ground right next to him. She didn't even pause for impact before she took off running. Devin sttod there dazed for a moment, his gun still positioned to hit the spot in the tree where Max had been moments ago. What the hell was this girl?, he thought curseing himself and her as he ran after.

**MaxPOV:**

I laughed hysterically as I ran. It was hilarious. I hit him three times before he realized the shots were even comeing from above. If that wind hadn't come though he probably still be serching for me in the trees. She laughed harder as she remembered Devin spinning around in circles with a confused look on his face. Hahahahahahahahahaha. That's what you get for messing with Maximum Ride, she thought. She turned around to see where he was. He was far back away from her. She was so much faster than him. Suddenly she lost sight of him. Where did he go? She slowed down and looked around. Then with her super hearing she heard him from behind her, ah so that's what he did she thought. Too bad it won't work. She aimed her paintball gun in that direction.

Then the figure appeared, it wasn't Devin. It was another guy from his team. My eyes widened a little bit. It had been a trap. I looked over and just as I had thought Devin came up from the spot he was before. Behind me another from his team was there. Oh (Insert cuss word of choice here). Devin smiled.

"Gotcha Max.", he said. Then my eyes spotted movement above me. I smiled.

"Maybe not.", I said. Devin and his friends looked confused, then suddenly shots rang out. The one in front of me who was about to shoot was shot in the hand and he dropped the paintball gun. Then others as well had this happen, includeing Devin. Blue paint marked each of the three boys then and I watched with amusement as they all looked around shocked.

"In the tree's.", Devin shouted but when he and the others looked they saw no one. There wern't branchs with leaves to cover anyone. I smiled triumphantly, and the three boys took off running.

"There's something werid going on.", one of the boys yelled as they ran away. I sat there laughing like a lunitic until I felt hot air on the back of my neck. I spun around and saw Fang.

"That was awesome I told him, but how did you do that?", I asked. I knew Fang was good at blending but this time it was like he was invisible. His voice was low when he answered.

"I think I have found my power.", he said.

"You can be invisible.", I asked in shock. He smirked. Oh great just think of all the stuff Fang can do to me now. G-r-e-a-t!

"That was pretty funny.", I said. He nodded. I was suddenly aware that we were all alone in the middle of the woods right now. Well, mostly alone considering everyone was probably pretty close by shooting at each other. Everything was quiet though. Fang was stareing at me, again. The wind hit my face then and peices of my hair came in front of my face. Fang reached up and pushed them away.

"Um, We should, uh go get some more people.", I said and wanted to slap my hand to my forehead for sounding like an idiot. Fang nodded and we went off with our paintguns.

The rest of the time went by and much to soon it was time to tally up all the points for each team. I watched with a smirk as Devin's team came up, their clothes painted blue. A couple snikers came from Clare as she saw this. She looked over at me and raised her eyebrow. I gave her my best 'what who me' expression. She laughed even harder. Devin through me a 'I will kill you' look. I

tried my best not to smirk, it didn't work. Then it was time for my team to come up. I hadn't been shot and neither had Fang, Iggy, David ,or Andrew. Katie looked like a rainbow with all the shots she got. Clare, Cleo, and Emily were all hit once. Gram, and Kevin were both hit twice. All in all my team came out on top, again.

I turned to Katie. "Do you know what were doing tomorrow?", I asked. She ,"We're doing some obstical course at the beach by here. It's going to be awesome. The school even set up a beach party afterward. I can't wait to show off my swimsuit." Katie was looking over at Fang as she said this but that was not the reason why I suddenly felt like hurling. Swimsuits, I thought. What about our wings?

**to be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N- HEY GUYS THIS CHAPTER IS SORT OF CUT INTO TWO CHAPTERS CAUSE IT WAS SO LONG. I ALSO WANT TO TELL EVERYONE THAT IF THEY ARE WAITING FOR tWILIGHT BOARDING SCHOOL 2 I REALLY WANT TO HAVE THE 2ND CHAPTER OUT BY THE END OF THE WEEK, BUT THAT IS SORT OF A PROBLEM BECAUSE I AM SERIOUSLY HAVEING WRITERS BLOCK WITH THAT FANFIC. SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT WHEN IT DOES COME OUT. THANK YOU TO MY TOTALLY SWEET REVIEWERS THAT PUT UP WITH ME. SPECIAL THANK YOUS TO..._**

_bellafan123_

_TOWER2burnpit_

_LaNeS_

_hawkstar2_

_maximumride24_

_A Case of L-O-V-E - I love they way you write fanfic for Secrets Won't Help You Now Will They?. The way it's written just makes them so much better._

_Julie AV_

_kashiena_

_aclamon95_

_Wingz are me17_

_TheNextCullen332_

_SavingTheWorldMaxStyle_

_laura_

_Faximum897_

_xDarklightx_

_xXxIggyxXx_

_Laura16393_

_PeruvianChick_

_Gabby510_

**Chapter 15:**

I was in my dorm room, pacing. Katie was out with Cleo somewhere so I was all alone. What to do?, I chanted in my head. What to do? Tomorrow we went to the beach and we had to wear bathing suits. There was no way the clinic lady would believe that Iggy, Fang, and I were all sick tomorrow and couldn't go in the water. I had to figure out a way where we would be able to go in the water in bathing suits and yet have everyone not see our wings. I mean if we only needed one person who couldn't see then Angel could just do her mind control, not that I liked that idea, but this wasn't just one person. The whole frickin school, I thought. I sat down on my bed, then realized that I was dirty still from paintball and needed a shower. I sighed and went into the bathroom. I pulled my dirty clothes off and stepped into the shower. The water felt good on my skin. So nice I thought, then suddenly pain ripped through my body. I wanted to cry out but years of practice held it in. I sank to the floor of the shower. It felt like someone had stabbed me in the back with knives. My body shook and I realized that I was crying. Then as quickly as the pain came, it went. I laid there for a few moment to see if the pain would come back, but it didn't so I carefully got up, turned the water off and got out of the shower putting a towel around me.

I got the feeling that something wasn't right though. There was something about the towel and how it sat on my body. I reached my hand behing my back to straighten the towel on my wings. I froze as my hand touched my back. I didn't feel my wings. I let the towel slide a little and looked in the mirror and gasped. My back was as smooth as Ella's had been. I brushed a hand down my back but still it felt smooth. I am dreaming ,I thought. then the Voice chimed in.

"It's okay, Max.", it said.

"No it is not freakin okay. My wings are gone.", I screamed inside my head. The Voice went on.

"Max, your wings are still their. They have actually just grown into your body and skin have grown over them so you appear normal.", it said.

"That's crazy.", I thought.

"Not really, Max. Just think Angel can shapeshift. Why can't your back?"

"I've never been able to do this before."

"You never really needed to.", the Voice said. "It's not just you either Max. Iggy, Fang, and Nudge should be able to as well."

"What about Angel and Gazzy."

"There bodies aren't big enough yet, but in a few years they should be able to as well. Tomorrow though this will come in handy."

"How do I get my wing to come back though.", I asked. They was no answer. Ahh. I wanted scream, stupid voice. Just when I thought it was actually being helpful. I pulled on some jeans and borrowed one of Katie's strapless shirts. I have to show Fang, I thought. I slipped on some flip flops and when over to the boy's dorm. I hoped Fang was there and I also hoped my wing didn't suddenly come back in the middle of the hall or something where everyone would see. That would be a problem. When I got to the guys dorm room, I passed a few guys on the way to Fangs room. They were staring and I suddenly felt self consious. I looked down and realized that I usually wore baggy shirts to hide my wings. Huh, I thought and knocked on Fangs door. He didn't open it at first so I knocked again. I turned away from the door and was about to walk away when he opened the door.

"Who are you?", he asked. He obviously hadn't seen my face and from the back I definatly didn't look like Max. I turned around and Fang saw my face. I swear I have never seen Fang look completly shocked as he did at that moment. I smirked.

"Mind if I come in? Or do you not remember me?", I asked. He moved to the side. I stepped into his room a couple steps then turned around to face him as he shut the door.

"Max?", he questioned looking at my back. I moved my hair to the side so he saw that my back was in fact flat.

"I figured out how we can wear bathing suits tomorrow.", I announced. Fang still looked like he was in shock.

"Uh, Max I don't exactly want to cut my wings off for one day at the beach.", he said sarcastically.

"I didn't cut my wings off, Fang." I thought about my thought about my wings opening and flapping and thought of flying for a moment. A tickle went down my spine and suddenly my wings opened, and spread to the walls in the room.

Fang watched amazed.

"You can do it too.", I said. "Try." He looked at my wings for a second before pulling his shirt off. His black wings visible now.

"Just think about not haveing wings. Think of them gone.", I coaxed. Then I heard Fang have an intake of breath. His eyes looked pained though he didn't cry and drop to the floor like I did.

"It might hurt a bit.", I said. I didn't like seeing him in pain. Fang shot me a look that seemed to be a sarcastic 'Really?'. I watched as his wings seemed to pull themselves into his body. Then like a liveing thing, skin came over the feathers and his back looked like any other guys at the school. I couldn't help myself, I rubbed my hand over where his wings used to be and smiled at Fang. He gave me a half smile back.

The next day Fang and I Iggy and the rest of the Flock about the wings infolding so we would look normal. Everyone especially Nudge, who wanted to go shopping for more bathing suits as soon as I told her about it, was extatic about the idea. Except for Angel and Gazzy, who were made they couldn't do it.

Before when the Flock and I had gone shopping for school clothes, thank goodness Angel insisted on bathing suits too. The whole school was going down to the beach today to watch the competitions and stay for the party. Angel was happy she would get to wear her pink bathing suit, even if no one would be able to see it under her yellow summer dress. Gazzy was wearing green trunks and a baggy blue shirt. Iggy was wearing dark green trunks, and Nudge was wearing a one peice yellow bathing suit with sparkles. Fang of course was wearing black trunks (who would have guessed), and would be wearing a black shirt until we got to the water. Then I get the pleasure of watching all the girls at the beach drooling. Plus me, but that's beside the point. Of course then it came to my bathing suit. I was dreading wearing it. It wasn't as uncomfortable as a two piece but still uncomfortable. It was a black one piece with a hole on each side. Angel and Nudge had talked me into buying it with the help of bambi eyes. I pulled on jeans and a baggy black t-shirt. My wings were already folded in, but I had to wear a baggy shirt because those were all I had. Plus they are pretty comfortable.

"Max, Are you ready.", Katie called from outside the bathroom. I opened the door and stepped out into our room. Katie was standing by the door wearing and pink spotted bikini and I swear the shortest shorts I've ever seen.

"Ooo Max you have to show me your bathing suit. Like mine? I looked everywhere for a bathing suit that looked this good. I can't wait til everyone sees it." Katie squealed and started jumping up and down. For a moment I actually thought she might jump through the roof. I smiled warily at her.

"You'll see it later. Hurry up we don't want to miss the bus to the beach." I headed for the door and we went down to where the bus was supposed to pick us up. The bus was already there. Katie practically ran to the bus. By the time I got on I noticed that it was almost full. I spotted Katie towards the back and walked that way. She was sitting next to Fang. I looked around for an open seat near by. I spotted one and nearly groaned out loud. There sat Devin, and now as I look around again I realize it's the only seat left. Great, I thought (note sarcasum). I sat down in the seat and Devin looked over with a sly smirk on his face.

"Hello Max. Nice day for the beach huh?", Devin said in a voice that was overly polite. I gave him my best 'What the hell' look.

Devin didn't say much to me after that so I decided to close my eyes and relax, as much as _I _can relax that is. My eyes were closed for maybe a few seconds before I felt someones stareing at me. I opened my eyes and looked around. My gaze landed on Fang, who was the one stareing. He was sitting in the seat across from me. Katie seemed to be talking to him but he wasn't paying attention to her. That's probably because he was too busy stareing at me though. I raised my eyebrow at him and he smirked and turned away.

**to be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N- I HOPE YOU ALL LOVE THIS CHAPTER. I PERSONALLY LOVED WRITING IT. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN POSTED TWO DAYS AGO BUT I HAD BEEN SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO BUSY. THANK YOU REVIEWERS YOU MAKE MY FANFICS AMAZING. ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 16:**

The water at the beach was so nice. It wasn't clear as crystal, but it was a nice dark blue and green. All in all, it was absolutly beautiful. My team and I were sitting on the sand waiting for instructions on the obstical course. We sat on the sand while the principle explained that the obstical course was going to be on land and in the water. First we were to have our teams split into partners for the challange. The partners on our teams were choosen randomly. Somehow through a weird twist of fate I got Fang. The obstical couse went like this, first we went by partners running down the beach to a raft. One person would paddle the raft out to a buoy while the other person swam to it. The swimmer would then swim to the bottom and grab a flag attatched to the bottom of the buoy and hand it to the person in the boat. The the swimmer would get into the raft and the two would bring the flag to the timer person so they could stop the time. Each goup of partners in a team got their own time which then adds to the whole teams in the end. Sounded okay to me.

Suddenly I felt someone's stare at me and I turned to see Devin and his henchmen group of followers. They were talking togather and a few were staring at me. I saw on grin. They seemed suspious to me and call me paranoid but I could sense they were up to some thing. I didn't like it, not at all. A whistle was called and the obstical courses began. Fang and I were fourth in our team to go, so we watched everyone else go except for Cleo and Iggy before it was our go.

I was actually suprised they were going to let Iggy participate, but they were going to let him steer the raft on the condition that Cleo tell him with way to paddle to. We would get and extra ten seconds deduction for our disability. Even though we really didn't need it because Ig is great with direction. I watched Andrew and Katie go. They were doing great actually, Katie actually got the raft to the buoy by the time Andrew was two thirds the way to the buoy. They finished in one minute eighteen seconds. I high-fived Katie as she came back and she gave me a grin. Soom it was my turn up with Fang.

One of the teachers came over to us and smiled.

"Which one with be the swimmer?", she asked. Fang pointed to me and she smiled and handed me a pair of goggles.

"You'll need to wear them when you go under water or the salt from the water will burn your eyes.", she explained. I nodded and slipped on the sliver goggles.

_**"On your mark. Get set. GO!"**_

Fang and I ran down the beach in two fast blurs. The sand didn't even slow our speed. I of course had to hold out on some of my speed. It would look weird if suddenly I was moving faster than humanly possible. When we got to the water, Fang jumped into the raft and I torpedoed through though the water. The buoy was actually farther away than it looked on land, but it was a distance I could easily swim blindfolded. Soon I was under the buoy and swimming down to find the flag when the strap of my goggles broke.

The salt water came into my eys and like the teacher had predicted, it made my eyes burn. I squeezed my eyes shut but the still burned, and now I couldn't see the flag. My eyes suddenly stopped burning then and I risked opening them. I could see clearly, again. I grabbed the flag. That's when something caught my eye below me. It was a person. No, I knew this person. It was one of Devins goons in the scuba divers suit. He grabbed my leg thinking I couldn't see him. I kicked him in the chest, but it was slow under the water and wasn't very effective. Besides that when he had pulled me down a little I had stupidly let go of my storage of oxygen. The guy's hand came up and he hit me in the face, and also in the eyes. I closed my eyes for a second then opened them again, but something was different. My eyes started to burn again and I had to shut then. What I did notice though before I closed them from the stinging was that the diver guy was swimming away. I needed to swim up, but which way was up. Suddenly I was getting dizzy from air loss. Oh no, I was sinking. The last thing I remember was hearing a splash before passing out.

**FPOV:**

I was waiting for Max to surface. I couldn't see her because the water was so dark though. Had she been down there too long?, I wondered. She should be up by now? Shouldn't she? It couldn't take that long to find a flag. That's when I saw it. A black flipper, like a scuba divers. It was alittle ways away but after seeing it I knew something was wrong. Without hesitation I jumped into the dark water.

Ouch, I thought as I opened my eyes. The water did sting my eyes, but I wasn't going to let that stop me from finding Max. I pushed through the water and headed down ward. That's when I saw it. Max's goggles floating in the water. My heart lurched. Where was Max? Then I saw her. Max, was floating unconsious a few feet away in the water. Her face was expressionless. I swam toward her as fast as I could. I knew she had already lost all oxygen. No Max, I hoped she would be alright. I pulled her to the surface, and pulled her up into the raft. I noticed something blue beside her and almost laughed / cried. The flag had clung to her when I pulled her up apparently. She still wasn't breathing I noticed and realized I had to get her to shore immediatly. I paddled the raft as fast as I could to the shore. As soon as we were there though, instead of bring the flag back, I pulled her out of the raft and sat her down on the sand.

"We need help over here.", yelled at the nearest teacher.

"Max.", I said softly. "Max, if you can hear me I need you to wake up." She didn't respond and she still wasn't breathing. I knew what you were supposed to do if someone was like this, so I pushed down on her stomach.

"Breath Max." , I urged. "Breath." She didn't. That's when a girl lifegaurd came over. Where the hell was she a second ago. She look at me guiltily then over at a blonde guy about twenty standing in the crowd. Oh, I thought. She then focused on Max. She turned to me I need you to blow into her mouth and give her air while I pump her chest. I nodded and blew air into Max's lungs. It wasn't nearly as good as actually kissing her and I was unnerved by the fact that her breathing was very faint. The lifegaurd pushed down on her chest. Suddenly Max jolted upright and choked up salt water. The lifegaurd gently hit her back to help get it out. I sighed with relief. When finally Max stopped she was hunched over in the sand breathing in deep mouthfuls of air. I sat down next to her in the sand and out of the cornor of my eye I noticed all the people around us. I faintly even registered voices asking if Max was all right, but Max held most of my attention at that moment.

**MaxPOV:**

I was so gone. I was past dreams and light filled my mind. Oh Crap, am I dead. Fang is going to kill me if I'm dead. Then I felt something lifting me up. Something echoed in my mind. Words, I thought but I couldn't understand them. Then something hit my gut but I didn't move because I was still so light. More echos, but still I did not recognize ant of it. Then the most realistic feeling, my lips tingles and the lightness of my being seemed to fade and cociousness came to me. Air moved through my lungs, but it was not enough. Something was blocking it. Then as if someone heard my thoughts, something hit me in the stomach and my eyes shot open and I when forward, retching up salt water into the sand. I was all too vividly aware of the people watching me puke my guts out, embarassed and weak was what I felt. My throat felt like their were neddles poking into it from the salt, I guessed. Though no matter how bad my throat hurt, I continued to gasp in mouthfulls of air. There was movement next to me and I looked over to see Fang sit down next to me. I calmed down a little in his presence.

"How are you feeling?", he asked. Like the water just swollowed me then spit me back out and like someone stabbed me in the throat, I almost said but being me instead I muttered a "fine." Fang smiled and I visibly noticed his shoulders relax.

"Max, you just almost died and all you can say is fine." ,he said. I shrugged.

"Alright maybe I'm just okay.", he gave me a half smile for a second then his expression became serious. He leaned in so no one would hear.

"What happened out there. I saw a scuba divers flipper and jumped in after you.", he said. I frowned and whispered what had happen.

When I was done telling him about my goggles and then seeing then seeing Devin's henchmen guy then the fight underwater then the not seeing thing then the whole falling unconsious from the lack of oxygen thing. By the time I was done Fang looked murderous and let me tell you comeing from Fang showing any kind of anger emotion of his face means he is really really really really really really really really really really really really mad. So right now Fang looks really really really really really really really really really really really really scary and let me just say I wouldn't want to be the person Fang is really really really really really really really really really really really really mad at.

"I'm going to kill Devin and all his little friends.", Fang growled and his eyes scanned the crowd for Devin. I looked too, but he or his friends were no where to be seen.

**to be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N- YAY, TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. I AM ON A ROLL. I EVEN HAVE HALF OF THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE SO THAT SHOULD BE OUT SOON. THANK'S TO EVERYONE WHO READS MY FANFICS. ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 17:**

**MaxPOV:**

"Fang.", I said trying to make the murderous expression leave his face before he scares one of the little kids, not to mention everyone else. He looked over and he did look a little better, note that I said alittle.

"I know you probably filtered everything else I told you after saying that the guy from Devin's team tried to drown me, but I was wondering... about my eyes why they had cleared before that guy hit me. Do you think it could have been another power? The Voice did say I would be getting more.", I made my voice softer and softer as I spoke. I definatly didn't want anyone overhearing me and thinking I was crazy, even if it is true.

"Why don't you ask?", Fang suggested. I mentally rolled my eyes. I didn't like talking to the Voice, even if it wasn't Jeb.

_"Voice? You who. Ya there?", I asked inside my head._

_"Yes, Maximum. I am here."_

_"I ,uh want to.."_

_"You want to ask me if what you did before is a new power you've gained." Did I detect smugness?_

_"Am I correct ,Maximum?" Yeah, definate smugness._

_"Yes.", If I had been speaking out loud I would have been gritting my teeth as I said it._

_"Well, you are correct Max. You have gain yet another power. You can sheild your eyes and enhance them to an extent far greater than your Avian eyesight. However when you arn't concentrating on seeing you are back to normal defenses. That is why the water stung after you got hit, because you wern't as concerned with seeing anymore than fighting. With time you will gat better with you power like all of your powers.", the Voice finished._

_"Thank you, Yoda."_

_I thought I heard a sniker, then it spoke. "May the force be with you." Then it was silent._

_Great, I thought even the Voice's got jokes now, and I've learned it is a fan of Star Wars. Excellent. _

I focused on Fang he was watching me.

"Well."

"Well, it seems I do have a new ability to enhance my vision and protect it. Fantastic.", I said then my throat hurt a little and I coughed. Fang's eyes grew soft.

"We should probably get you be to the school and to sleep. You need to rest after that.", he suggested. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine besides everyones done now and they are still going to go on with the party." Fang looked skeptical.

"Really my throat hurts less and less every minute. I wouldn't mind however a glass of water." He nodded and got up, presumably, for the glass of water. Of course the second he left I was pounced on by the crowd.

"Oh, Max.", Katie squealed and threw her arms around me. "I thought you were a goner. I was so worried. You can't imagine how worried Max. I saw Fang jump in and save you. That must have been great having him come to your rescue and all. By the way Max, I love your bathing suit. So cute." I closed my eyes and tried to tune out the rest of her babbleing. Then I saw Clara and David. I got from them "How are you Max?"

"Just peachy.", I replied. Then Andrew came up and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh my God ,Max. I saw you drowning out there and you being pulled onto the raft. You should probably get some rest.", he said.

"It fine. I'm fine now. I'll stay for awhile here with you guys and just go to bed early tonight.", I said.

"Really Max. You almost died today. You need to get some rest. Maybe you shouldn't even participate tomorrow.", he suggested. I shook my head.

"No really. I'm okay.", I said. I've had alot of near death expiriances. I'm so used to it by now.

Then Fang walked back over with a glass of water in his hand. I watched Katie gawk at him as he approached. He sat down next to me and handed to me, which I downed in a half of a second. Then he pulled out a pitcher of water. Thank you, Fang.

* * *

Later the party was in full swing. People danced, did kareoke, eat the party food and drink, hung out with friends, they even started a camp fire, and then of course everyone swam. However I figured that I had enough swimming at today to last a lifetime. Actually, now that I think about it everytime I go to the beach something bad happens. Everytime. Earlier I had seen the whole Flock and told them I was alright. I also warned them of Devina nd his friends and like Fang they were all for kicking his ass all the way to Timbucto for almost drowning me. Speacking of which I had also not seen Devin since this morning.

I was sitting down and talking to people now. They all seemed determined, everyone at the beach, to ask if I was all right. It's like I'm breathing aren't I. I even had a bunch of teachers hanging around me all day asking if I was going to go into shock or if I wanted to go to the hospital. Like no. That would be my equivilent to shock. All those hospital smells. I don't think so. Fang also wouldn't leave me alone for a second, which meant neither did Katie. Also Andrew refused to leave my side, and when ever Fang and Andrew didn't think I was looking they shot glares at one another. What was that about?

Suddenly the weight of the day seemed to crash down on me and I was ready to go.

"Ready to go.", Fang asked me. I nodded with a sheepish grin. Geez, the boy always seems to be reading my mind.

_"That's cause he loves you, Max. Plus you guys are so close it's like you think the same.", Angel said in my head._

_"Ange, what did I say about listening to minds?"_

_"Alright Max, feel better. Let Fang take you back to school. He's determined to go with you himself too, to make sure Devin and his friends don't try to attack you or something. Not that he thinks you can't defend yourself, just so he might possibly have the chance to take a swing at the wiener. Don't try to change his mind about going with you, he's set to go with you even if he has to follow you secretly." She smirked mentaly. Great, I thought my own personal bodygaurd._

Fang got up and turned to Katie and Andrew, I did too.

"I'm takeing Max back to school.", Fang said then he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from them before Katie or Andrew could come up with an excuse to come with us. We went up to the nearest teacher, which wasn't that far because she was close enough to hear our conversation and was already leading us to a car that could take us back to the school.

We rode in the car with only two other kids, one who looked like they were coming down with a cold and the other about to pass out. I looked over at Fang who was staring out the window. Expecting Devin and his gang to jump out of anywhere and attack the car at any second, no doubt. The car was silent and the radio was on. I tapped Fang on the shoulder. He turned around and the car came to a stop. I was about to ask him something, but apparently we were at school already. We all got out of the car. Fang walked me over to the girls dorm. We stopped when we heard something, voices. I looked at Fang and we silently crept over to where the voices where comeing from. When I recognized the voice though, I felt Fang tense beside me.

**to be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N- OKAY THIS IS SHORT BUT I REALLY WANTED A CLIFFY. DON'T HATE ME. ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 18:**

"Devin.", I hissed at a whisper. Fang's eyes grew murderous again. With our ultra hearing we listened in. He was talking with that guy. The scuba guy who almost killed me. I mouthed that information to Fang, who narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't want you to almost kill her. You idiot.", Devin whispered furiously. "If anyone found out about this we could go to Juvie. That God nobody caught you. The whole point of it was to scare her and make sure she didn't do well at all on the obsitical course. She stopped breathing, Juan."

"That's the thing Boss.", Juan the scuba diver answered in a unsure voice. "I did what you said I sabatoged her goggled and had some kid give them to that teacher to give to her. Then I swam out there and pulled her under, but she saw me and kicked me in the chest."

Devin's eyes widened. "What that's impossible her goggles snapped how could she have seen you."

"I don't know Boss, but she didn't have the goggles on and she had her eyes wide open and she looked right at me and kicked me in the chest. I then hit her I the eyes and swan away. She must have lost oxygen then and passed out. It was a good thing that dark guy saved her, Boss or she would have died or her brain would have died. It could have she was out long enough. She's a pretty tough girl."

Devin clenched his fist. "There is something strange about her, that dark one too. That's why I rigged it so they would be partners. I thought I could take them both down at once. I was especially happy that Max was the swimmer, she made it so interesting even if she almost died."

I looked over at Fang. His fists were clenched so tight veins popped out and the skin turned white. His eyes were slits, and you could practically see the waves of anger coming out of him. I had never seen him so mad. Never, not when scientists destoyed his life the Flocks, tore us apart, blinded Iggy, kidnapped Angel, not even when I picked fights with him for no reason. I almost felt scared for Devin and Juan, but they did sort of deserve it. Then suddenly Fang wasn't beside me anymore. He walked like Dracula, with footsteps silent like death. (A/N- I took that line from the Pacifier movie and that guy that I think would make the perfect Fang if he had black hair in an emo hair cut.) Devin and Juan didn't even notice he was there until he spoke.

His tone was deadly and I noticed both guys visibly shake as they heard Fang and realized he was there. "You tried to hurt Max, and she almost died because of you." His face was cold and I stepped up next to him, keeping my face hard and distant.

"You. Where did you come from?", Juan asked. Fang lunged at Juan, and suddenly Juan was on the ground, out cold. Blood dripped down the side of his mouth. Then Fang turned on Devin, pure hate radiated his being. Fang grabbed Devin by the neck and threw him into a wall. I looked around for the security camera for this spot in the school. That would be bad if it showed Fang beating Devin to a pulp. I spotted the security camera, but the light was off. Dead battery, we were good on not being caught on tape. That's probably why Devin picked this part of the school for his discussion. I looked back to see Fang punching Devin. He didn't punch him unconsious, but he hit him repeatedly. Then I realized something, Fang wasn't stopping. He really was about to kill Devin. Oh no Fang, I thought. I really hated to have to stop Fang from beating up Devin, but I can't let Fang kill him because I would never do that unless I had another choice. Karma comes back and bites you. I stepped over to when Fang was still punching Devin.

"Nick.", I said calmlu remembering that Devin only knows Fang as Nick. Fang didn't even pause his attack.

"Nick. Nick! NICK!", still no response. Apparently Fang was way past listening. I touched his shoulder, a hesitation this time but he still didn't come out of this enraged trance he was in. There was only one more option left. Max, this is going to be one of those things you look back on and think, why the hell did I do that? So stupidly, I did what I had to do. I stepped in front of Devin, putting myself in between the two. Fang's fist came forward to strike another blow.

**_to be continued..._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N- YEAH. SO MANY NEW CHAPTERS. ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 19:**

_Fang's fist came forward to strike another blow._

His fist stopped merely inches from my face then. I didn't even flinch as it came forward. I stared at his face the whole time. Suddenly Fang's eyes widened when he realized he almost punched me full on as hard as he could because I was stopping him from almost doing something he would regret. He stumbled back, and from my periphial vision I saw Devin open his eyes and stareing at me in wonder, since even though he almost got me killed I saved his life.

Fang looked down at his still balled up fist and then with a look of distaste he relaxed his hand. His face then went back to being it's usual emotionless mask, but I could still see he was angery with himself that he let himself get so mad he almost killed someone. He walked away then, leaving me with the unconsious Juan and bloody Devin.

A voice came from behind me, Devin. I turned.

"Why did you stop him? I almost got you killed today.", he said.

I shrugged and refused to look directly at him. "Alot of people have tried to kill me, and if I let Fang kill you I would be as bad as you. I wouldn't kill anyone unless it was nescessary. It's bad karma otherwise. By the way, don't mess with me and my family again." I followed after Fang but not before I heard Devin's voice one last time.

"Who are you?"

* * *

I followed after Fang he had stopped in front of the girls dorm, where we had been heading.

"Fang. Are you alright?" He looked over at me.

"I'm sorry, Max. I don't know what came over me.", Fang's eyes looked sad and he looked over at me. "Max.- Today I was so scared you wern't going to make it, because it would be so ironic that you can survive the hell School and not make it through a normal one and die that way. I was so angry I didn't save you before you passed out. Max-"

Wow

"I love you, Max." Fang grabbed my hand and almost senseing my thoughts whispered, "Please don't run away." almost so low I couldn't hear. I didn't run though, I didn the next to worst thing.

I started crying. Maximum Ride never cries. EVER! Get that straight. I don't cry when I have my bons broken, or when it seemed like the School will never let us be or Itex is going to take over. I never cry from stress of takeing care of five other kids. I never cry and whine that life isn't fair, because I have already excepted that it isn't. Of course when you throw in a near death expiriance, and feelings you try to deny everyday and a heartfelt confession from the person you try to convice yourself you can't be togather and suddenly it's all too much and I break down crying.

Fang wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay Max. Don't cry. If you really don't feel the same way, it's okay Max. I'll still be here for you. I won't leave you again, I promised didn't I."

He held me tighter. "Please don't cry." I furiously wiped away the tears, and put my face in his shirt. He sighed.

"It's alright Max. Your exausted from everything that's happened today. Come on, I'll take you to your room. Katie will be back soon and you probably want to be asleep by the time she get's back from the beach." Seriously Fang has been so talkative today, not that I mind I like talking to him alot.

"Fang.", I whispered looking up from his shirt which was now soaked. He shook his head.

"It will be alright. You need to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow.", he said. His eyes had the hint of sadness in them. I nodded and he took me up to my room. At the door he turned to me, and kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight Maximum.", he whispered.

**to be continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N- NEW CHAPTER. YAY. I ADMIT IT ISN'T AWESOME THOUGH. BY THE BY CHAPTER 2 OF TWILIGHT BOARDING SCHOOL SEQUAL IS UP AND I HAVE 3 CHAPTERS OF A NEW TWILIGHT FANFIC I'M DOING, WHICH EVERYONE SHOULD CHECK OUT. THANK YOU EVERYONE. ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 20:**

The next morning, I woke up when a light hit my eyes. For a moment the light was blinding, but then the events of the day before caught up with me and I jolted up into a sitting position. I looked around the room. I was by myself and the light shined through the window told me it was late in the day. Uh oh, I thought and looked at the clock by my bed. It read 1:15. Oh crap. I slept in so late I missed today's game challenge. Why didn't Katie wake me? I can't believe I slept all day pretty much. I guess I was more exhausted than I thought.

At that minute Katie came into the room and when she noticed I was up she jumped onto my bed.

"Oh good your up. Don't worry that you missed the challenge, they were canceled for today so I decided I should let you sleep."

"Why were they canceled?", I asked.

She shrugged. "There was evidence that yesterday's games that someone tampered with the ballot for partners and there was evidence that today's games would be sabotaged as well."

"Do they know who's sabotaging everything?", I asked already knowing well enough who's behind it all. I wanted to know if they had been caught. I also wonder if they told on Fang for kicking their ass's yesterday.

"No clue. Is what I heard, but everyone wonders who did it." I nodded my head and sat back on the bed rubbing my temples. I was getting a headache, not a painful to the highest degree kind of headache, but still a headache. Then I remembered Fang. Today was the day we talk. He had told me he loved me last night. That did happen didn't it? Funny it doesn't feel real. I was so confused over all of it though. I did love Fang, though. There was no denying that anymore. I just wanted to be assured that if it didn't work with us, that we really could still just be friends. From what Fang had said I felt we could but I was still a little wary. I planned on going to talk to Fang, and see where it goes.

"Do you know where Nick is? I need to talk to him.", I asked Katie.

She shook her head. "I haven't seen him all day." She made a pout. "Jeff said he got a pass and went into town though."

"Thanks." I slipped into the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed. Town?, I thought. More like he went out flying. He did say we would talk though didn't he. Maybe he decided he doesn't really feel that way and is trying to avoid me, the always pessimistic voice in my head thought. The quiet optimistic me said, "he'll probably stop by your window tonight and talk then."

When I got out of the shower Katie had left again. I left the room also and headed for Iggy's room. I was almost there when I spotted David. I waved and he waved back and walked over.

"Hey, Max.", he said.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask Jeff something." Then I noticed the faraway look on David's face.

"David?", I asked. He suddenly seemed to come back to reality.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow at him. "What's up with you today?", I asked. David smiled sheepishly.

"Well-" ,he started then blushed embarrassed.

"What?" He looked down at his feet.

"I sort of like... Claire.", he admitted. He looked up for my reaction.

"That's awesome David. Does she know?" He shook his head 'no'.

"You should tell her.", I told him. He smiled at me and walked off.

What the hell did I have giving someone dating advice. Telling someone to admit to their feelings. I can barley do that myself. Geez, this school is getting to me.

I got to Iggy's room, and he opened the door. When he opened it at first his expression was confused.

"Ig.", I whispered. He smiled.

"Hey Max. What are you here for?" Suddenly his expression grew wary and he lowered his voice. "Did you? Max, I swear I had no idea the explosion would be _that _big. Seriously no one even noticed." When he realized I hadn't started yelling at he realized his mistake. He shut his mouth and gave me a small smile.

"I mean, what can I do for ya Max?", he covered.

"Where's Fang? I have to talk to him." ,I said. Iggy looked smug. "Sorry Max, but Fnick went into town."

"Seriously Ig, I mean I'm not Katie you can actually tell me where he's at." Iggy didn't answer.

"Alright.", I said and turned around to leave. However I caught the relieved look on Iggy's face and turned around to give him my best 'stern' look. Of course it was lost on him.

"By the way, if I do hear about any more bombs. There will be serious consequences.", I threatened. Iggy stiffened and I walked away.

The rest of the day went by in drag. I went flying for a little while away from the school and wondered were Fang could be. Eventually I ended up taking a nice long nap, because even though the competition was canceled we didn't have class. That night came and Katie soon fell asleep, and after awhile so did I; but Fang never showed.

**to be continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N- I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED. I WAS ALSO LOOKING THROUGH PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND I THINK THAT I WILL CORRECT THE HORRID SPELLING N MY FAVORITE CHAPTER I DON'T KNIW WHEN I'M GOING T DO THAT BUT I LET YOU KNOW WHEN I DO. IT WAS THE SCEANE AT NIGHT IN THE TREES AND FANG AND MAX KISSED AND THEN SHE RAN AWAY. YEAH, I WAS LOOKING AT THAT AND WAS DISGUSTED HOW YOU CAN BARLEY UNDERSTAND IT. PLUS I NOTICED THAT ON MAX'S TEAM I HAD A GUY NAMED GRAM BUT HE ENDED UP NOT PARTICIPATING AND THEN CLARA CAME IN. ALSO FOR SOME REASON I HAVE BEEN TYPEING CLARA'S NAME AS CLAIRE, SO JUST SO YOU KNOW THERE THE SAME PERSON. I THINK I GOT ALL THE MISTAKES THOUGH. SO THANK YOU OF COURSE TO MY FAB-U-LOUS REVIEWERS. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, AND I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THE NEW CHAPTER._**

**Chapter 21:**

**FPOV:**

I let out a huff of breath and tried to push myself faster. I wasn't going to make back for awhile, I though in annoyance. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a case. I opened it up, carefully and looked inside. Yep, still there. It had taken me awhile to find someplace to make it, but I finally got it. Unfortunately, this means I'm not going to make it back before Max falls asleep. It was important though. I knew she was worried that if something happened we would slip up the Flock again. I wanted her to know that I wouldn't do that again, because I didn't want to not be with her. Even if it didn't work out I want her to know that we could still be best friends.

Only a little further now, I thought as I passed by some familiar trees. I looked into the sky. It was pitch dark now, and I reasoned it to be about two 'o' clock pm. Ugh, why did the stupid store have to be so many states away. I mean I am a fast flyer, but I don't have super speed like Max.

The boarding school had come into view now and I watched as the buildings rose to meet me. Angling around the trees and the buildings and flew toward the girls dorms. I landed on the roof silently ,and pulled my wings in. I looked over into Max's room. I was just about to knock on the window when I stopped. Max was fast asleep and she looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake her. Instead I went back on to the roof and headed toward my room. I would just have to wait until tomorrow to talk to Max.

**MPOV:**

I woke up the next morning fully awake. Today was the last day of the schools little fitness week games, and it was down to four teams left to win. The other teams because they didn't score high enough had been eliminated. The only teams left were now my team (Blue team), Devin's team (Red team), Yellow team, and Silver Team. In the beginning it was only supposed to be two teams left in the end, but since yesterdays games had been canceled we now have four.

I changed quickly into suitable clothes and came out of the bathroom to find Katie ready to go as well. To say she looked excited would have been an understatement, considering it looked like she was about to burst with excitement.

"So, Katie. You seem excited it is the day of the tournament. So what are we doing today? You said they do the same thing every year." I tried to get a hint at what she could possibly be so excited about. She smiled hugely at me and it creped me out a little.

"I'm not really excited about the challenge. I'm excited about the prize.", she said.

"Really?", I asked. "I never did know what that was. What is it?" Katie's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh Max.", I never told you why everyone was so excited about winning. Well don't worry. I'm here to tell you know." She started bouncing and she bit here bottom lip and seemed to pause for effect. "The beach house.", she finished.

Huh. I was confused. Beach house?

"What?"

"The beach house.", Katie emphasized. I raised my eyebrow and she sighed.

"The wining team gets to use the schools beach house. When we were at the beach for the last competition. Do you remember seeing a beach house?"

"No, I was a little busy drowning at that time.", I mumbled.

"Well, the winners get to stay at the beach house for the week end.", she squealed. I resisted the urge to cover my ears. Sensitive hearing people.

"That's it.", I muttered. "Stay at the beach for the weekend." Katie looked at me as if she were suddenly handling a child.

"Oh, Max. What do you mean that's it. We get to stay at the beach house for the weekend. We can throw a party, and the chaperone that goes only comes over at night. You know just to make sure we stay in the right rooms. Other than that we can do what ever we want. That includes staying on the beach all day.", Katie explained. Then a wicked smile crossed her face.

"Plus, that means I get to spend two days hanging out with Nick shirtless.", she said. I bit the inside of my lip. Stupid Hyper Freaking Active Barbie. Talk about a one track mind. I could just picture it too. Well, not if I can help it your not going to be spending anytime with Fang shirtless.

Katie must have read the sour expression on my face, too bad she read it wrong.

"Oh, I'm sorry.", she covered up. "I shouldn't say that to you because he's your brother."

I tried to change the subject. "So what is the last challenge?"

"Oh.", Katie said in a board tone. "Were going to be going through Anderson Maze."

Huh.

"Well every year, the Andersons; who own this huge 100 acre farm put up a maze. The maze is seriously more like a labyrinth though. It is so hard to get out and they use wood for the maze walls so you can't just break through the walls. It's actually just luck and how fast you move to make it out before another team. Actually it's so hard that sometimes teams don't even make it out and they have to send in a group with a map of the maze to get them out.", she explained.

Wow, that sounds really elaborate. This really must be some ritzy school. Nudge really does know how to pick em. Plus now that I think of it, Nudge never did tell me how much tuition cost.

"We should probably get to breakfast now. We have to eat as much as we can because we don't know how long we'll be out there in that maze. Oh well we do get to bring along food with us. What I am really not looking forward to is the walking.", Katie put in. I nodded and we headed off to the lunch room.

When we got there it seemed most of my team we already there. Apparently they were all excited about the last competition as well. The only one in my group that wasn't here, was Fang. I had gone and gotten lunch and sat down next to Clara, but now I was worried. Did something happen to Fang? Was that the reason I didn't see him yesterday? I looked over at Iggy, he didn't look worried. Everything was fine then right?

"Hey, I- Jeff." Iggy looked up. "Have you seen Nick lately?", I asked. Iggy smiled. "Don't worry about it. Nick is fine. I saw him this morning. He's just having trouble getting up. He didn't get enough sleep or something."

"Okay.", I said then as if right on cue Fang walked in. Like a shadow come to life he skulked over to our table, full lunch tray in hand. His eyes were half closed though and he looked like he was going to pass out while eating. When he met my eyes though he seemed to wake up. He stood jolt upright in his seat and subtly rubbed his eyes.

Katie's face brightened and she moved herself so that suddenly she was sitting next to Fang. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"So, Andrew spoke from beside me; I hadn't even realized till now he was sitting next to me. "Today is the day we take on Anderson's Maze huh. This should be interesting."

"Huh.", Iggy questioned and Katie explained to him and Fang what she explained to me. After explanations were over I tried to catch Fangs eyes and mentally ask him about yesterday, but he seemed to go back to being half asleep and he didn't look up at me.

Finally it was time to start the maze challenge. We had all taken a bus ride a few miles from school and then we were in front of this huge farm. It was almost three times the size of Ann's little ranch too. The whole bus ride I talked to Clara, David, and Andrew. Katie had stolen Fang away and made him sit next to her. Sometimes though I wondered if he liked her. Maybe that was why he hid from me all day yesterday. That's what I'm starting to think anyway.

"Hey.", Clara came over to me. "You kind of look upset. Is something wrong?" I instantly smoothed out my expression.

"No, I fine.", I told her she nodded but her expression said that she was unconvinced. I looked away from her, hoping she would drop the subject.

"It's Nick isn't it?", she whispered. My head shot around and I starred at her.

"What?", I asked her in shock. Clara looked shy for a moment.

"I don't think anyone else notices but it's apparent to me that you don't like him around Katie.", she said. I felt a little relieved.

"It's okay though ,Max. You don't have to talk about it. We should concentrate on the challenge."

"Yeah.", I nodded.

At that moment a few teachers came over.

"Alright you know the rules. Now you just have to get to the end before the other teams to win. Each team has a different entrance point. It is equal difficulty on each side. You guys have the second entrance. Go there now and you may start at the sound of the whistle."

We all nodded, and we were led to our gates. Clara and David hung by me and for a moment I wondered if David finally got up the courage to tell Claire he likes her.

Finally the whistle blew and we made our way through the maze. It didn't take long either to realize that this maze was going to be harder to get through than we thought.

**DevinPOV:**

Max.

She's hiding something. I'm going to find out what. I can't let her know it's me though, or -. That Nick guy, he's not as weak as I thought. Of course Max wasn't as weak as I thought either, but that Nick guy he was scary.

I have to win this competition first, I had promised my team that we would win if they helped me. Alright first things first.

I turned to Ron.

"Did you get the map?", I asked. He handed me a piece of paper. I took it from him.

"Good.", I said. "Let's start then."

**to be continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N- THIS IS SHORT, SORRY. ENJOY, ANYWAY!_**

**Chapter 22:**

**MPOV:**

Thirty minutes into the maze and already I felt like I was going insane. Or possibly even more insane than I already was. Considering I have a GPS practically built into me I knew which way the end was. The problem was the stupid walls were exactly going to let me go in a straight line out. It was really annoying.

I could tell we were all really annoyed now ,by the sound of Katie's whine. The only people who actually didn't seem bothered what so ever was Clara and David. Apparently they were talking and by the look they were giving each other, I knew it meant that they were now boyfriend - girlfriend. This only soured my mood more, though. I was happy for them but it made me think of other things.

Speaking of which, Katie was hang on to Fang like a frickin life raft. He looked board and slightly annoyed, but who can tell with Fang! I walked on in front of everyone. Andrew stayed with me and we talked about places we've been. Of course I hadn't mentioned all of the places. I only said New York and Colorado mainly. He said he'd been to Hawaii and was telling me about it. It actually sounds really nice and peaceful, which is exactly why we shouldn't go; we would destroy the peace. Ha!

I turned around to see if we still had everyone. Andrew was beside me. Clara and David were right behind us. Cleo and Kevin, and Iggy and Emily were all there as well. Then I looked back and saw Fang and Katie. Katie looked like she was talking to Fang, and he wore the same expressionless mask he always does. Suddenly, almost as if it had come straight from my memory of the school in the classroom at Ann's; Katie pressed herself up against Fang and kissed him on the mouth. This time though he didn't wrap his arms around _her. _He pushed her away, and his eyes immediately shot up to mine.

I knew what he saw on my face, and I'm ashamed; pain. At that second I spun around and ran forward into the maze. Andrew might have followed me had he seen but he had been looking away. Actually everyone was so involved with their conversations that for a moment none of them even realized I had ran ahead. The only two who realized had been Fang and Iggy who had heard me footsteps as I ran.

**FPOV:**

Oh no, Max. I had just been talking to Katie ,well she had been talking to me; when out of the blue she says she likes me and kisses me on the mouth. I tried to push her away but when I looked up I had seen the damage had already been done. Max, had seen and now she was upset. I could only imagine what she thought of me now. I hadn't shown up to talk to her yesterday, and she probably has deluded herself into thinking that I like Katie and that's why I hid from her yesterday or something. Now seeing Katie kiss me has probably only confirmed it for her.

I watched as Max spun around and jolt forward. I didn't even hesitate long enough to see Katie's confused expression as I ran after Max.

I ran as fast as I could after her, and I could only catch Iggy's face as I left it seemed he wanted me to go after her as well. I ran right past Andrew the loser that went on a date with Max. I ran after her as fast as I could. I don't even think that she knew I was following her until we had made so many turns in the maze we might never find them again. Finally Max made a turn that led her to a dead end. I could hear her curse under her breath before she turn around and came face to face with me.

For a second she looked startled. She never did like it when I snuck up on her.

"Max." She looked behind me for a second and it looked like all she wanted was to be past me, but then she righted herself and stared defiantly at me. He eyes were chilling, and I knew where I had seen them before. It was the same look she had when she fought, it was cold and heartless. Underneath it though I could tell she was really upset.

"Fang.", she said coldly.

"Max, listen."

"You spare me ,Fang. I got it you like _Katie._ It's fine.", she said and turned her back to me. She headed straight for the wall. She was going to fly out of here.

"Wait, Max.", I said but I knew that would only make her want to fly away more so I added more.

"You can't do that. Someone will see you." She paused for a second and I could almost see her weighing the options in her mind. How much she wanted away from me, and how much she wanted the secret of our wing kept a secret here. She obviously choose the Flock over her personal needs as always. Then she turned around and faced me, but she didn't look at me. She was looking past me. She had a determined look and she walked toward me, she was going to walk around me to get away from me.

She stepped forward, but I reached out and grabbed her.

"Stop, Max. You have it all wrong." She turned to me and waited.

"Katie kissed me.", I started.

"Yeah, I saw that.", she said with malice. God, was she stubborn.

"No, Max I mean she kissed me. I don't like her Max you've got to know that. I know you think I changed my mind or something because I didn't show up yesterday and I'm really sorry about that. I can explain though. You were worried that if it didn't work out the Flock would split. Well, I got you something."

Max looked at me curiously as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a box.

**to be continued...**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- I KNOW YOU ALL WANT TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER SO I WILL MAKE THIS AUTHORS NOTE QUICK. THIS IS LONGER THAN MY LAST CHAPTER YAY. PLUS I'M AM ECSTATIC THAT I HAVE OVER 360 REVIEWS, THAT IS MORE THAN ANY OTHER FANFIC I HAVE WRITTEN. DOES HAPPY DANCE tHANK YOU REVIEWERS. NOW FOR THE STORY. ENJOY! FAX.**

**Chapter 23:**

**MPOV:**

I watched as Fang pulled out a small box. What?, I thought. Fang handed it to me.

"I went to get this, yesterday.", he said and dropped the small box into my hands. I didn't meet his eyes, and I tried to keep my expression hard. I opened the box, and my eyes widened.

I reached my hand into the box and picked up a chain that attached at the ends. It was a necklace. It was so beautiful too. As I inspected it I saw two silver letters on the necklace. The letters were '**FM'**. The chain was sliver and sparkled in the sun, but what made it so beautiful was the letters. Engraved on the letters were swirls that looked like little gusts of wind.

"I know you don't like wearing necklaces, because they break easily.", Fang whispered and looked at the ground. "That's why I got the thickest chain they had, the guy at the store said the chain wouldn't snap even if you did acrobatic stunts with it." I looked up at Fang with a raised eye brow and like always he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"I told him your a gymnast.", he explained looking up. I nodded and went back to looking down at the necklace. I didn't really want to meet Fangs eyes. It was silent between us for a moment and I could feel his eyes watching me. Finally he spoke.

"I got it", he explained "because I know you think that if something went wrong and we fought, the Flock would split up again." Then I heard a smile in his voice. "Always together no matter what.", he murmured. I looked up at him then and I swear I was about to cry again. God, I'm so freaking emotional.

"Thanks Fang, this is... This is absolutely amazing. I love it." I love you too, I thought. Fang reached up and gently touched my face. His eyes were soft, and for once he didn't try to hide behind an expressionless mask.

"Do you think we could try to be together?", he asked. I smiled nervously and leaned over to kiss him. I could hear nothing besides my frantic heart beat. A second before I kissed him I panicked a little. I had never really kissed him before, I was usually taken by surprise and now what if I don't know what to do? I was panicking but as soon as his lips touched mine, as before I no longer could think and I just went by instinct.

This kiss was shorter than the others I remember, and we pulled away and looked at each other.

"Am I to take that as a yes?", he asked. I smiled.

"So were now boyfriend and girlfriend.", he said nonchalant but I could see his eyes gauging my reaction. Instantly my stomach tightened. What was the Flock going to think? I know Angel is fine with it, but everyone else? And what were we going to do at school now? There was no way I was going to watch Katie paw at him. No way in hell.

He's mine now, I thought strangely loving the idea. Fang looked deeply in my eyes and I got nervous again. What if I don't know how to act around him anymore, I thought. The thought vanished instantly because he pulled me in a kissed me again.

Still Fang, I thought. This time the kiss was longer, and it would have been even longer than it was if suddenly a noise jolted us apart. We both sprang into fighting stances and looked around. My gaze locked with a wall of the maze, a wall that wasn't there before. A wall locking us in. I looked around the maze corridor that I had ran down to get away from Fang. I had come to a dead end and Fang had followed me. Then someone must have been watching us. When we had been distracted they had locked us in.

Fang and I locked gazes. He had come to this conclusion as well, and now we were both waiting for some type of attack to come; but none would come. They already had us were they wanted us, because I knew this wasn't Itex or the School we were dealing with. No, whoever it was didn't know about our wings. Which led me to one conclusion, Devin.

**DevinPOV:**

I watched Max's team as they walked through the maze. The day before when everyone had they day off I got a couple of guys to come out to the maze and loosen as many boards as they could. This way it was easy to follow Max's team from one corridor over and without being noticed ,pull one of the boards up and look over. I had the map of the maze as well. Nothing could go wrong with this plan, and maybe I might even learn their secret. All I need now is for Max to split from the group.

"Devin.", Luke's voice said in a whisper. I looked over at him with a vicious glare. "What.", I hissed.

Luke flinched back from my tone, but he held his ground. "Why are we going through all this trouble anyway?", he asked. "Lately all you can do is just obsess over this girl. I mean don't we have something better to do?", he asked.

My face became steel and I grabbed Luke's neck and lifted him up. I looked at him murderously and spoke in a deadly tone as the others of my group watched on.

"Her and that dark guy have humiliated us. You saw what they did to Juan (Scuba guy). They practically killed him, and they almost did kill me. There is definatly something not right with them. Their dangerous, and I think it's our job to get them to leave. I mean look what that dark guy did to me." I motioned to my chest where underneath my shirt I had bandages wrapped around me. The guy had bruised my ribs in one blow. I spent the entire day before in the clinic. Luckily I wasn't hurt bad enough that they wanted me to miss out on the competition.

"Are you saying that we should just let them get away with it scott free?", I asked. Luke cowered.

"No.", he gasped and I let him go.

"That's what I thought." I looked back to where Max and her team were. I turned just in time to see her run ahead of her group. Then I saw the dark guy follow after her. Perfect, I thought with a smile you are most likely to see on a sadistic murderer.

Silently my gang and I followed after them. We followed them until, finally when Max stopped. However she came to a dead end, and that was when she turned around and saw the dark guy. Something was going on between them, I figured. Now I prepared to sit back and watch the drama unfold. I couldn't hear what they were saying though because, they were both whispering.

Max stood there and watched the dark guy for a second then, spun around and headed toward the other direction. What?, I thought. What was she going to do?

"Wait, Max. You can't do that. Someone will see you.", the dark guy said loud enough for me to hear him. I studied them both. What was he talking about? What do they not want other people to see? I watched, as my curiosity rose. I waited for what Max would do.

I waited but she had stopped and her shoulders slouched down, defeated for a second before she spun around. She didn't even look at the dark guy as she moved to walk past him. No, I thought. She can't leave yet. I haven't given the signal yet, I thought. I was just about to give it, when the dark guy stepped in front of her and stopped her. I relaxed a little. The show is only starting, I told myself.

They spoke to each other again, and now I could see that Max was angry. Then suddenly it her expression changed and the dark guy reached into his pocket and handed her something. I strained to see it, but I couldn't. I could only watch the exchange. She examined whatever it was, then she spoke. The Dark guy said something back and it was infuriating that I didn't know what it was they were saying. Curse their whispered tones. They spoke to each other for a while then before I was surprised to find them kissing each other.

I didn't know they were together. They didn't seem like it. I must be a secret. Interesting. This presented me with just the chance I was looking for. I signaled the others. The gang went over to a wall that had been pulled away from the rest of the wall, then they set it in front of the dead end corridor that Max and the dark guy were in. Then they fixed the wall so it was secured to it's new spot. I smiled, they were trapped now. I would now just watch for awhile before I made my way to the finish line.

**MPOV:**

"How do we get out of here?", Fang asked. I looked around. We could very easily fly out, but in case they're watching us right at this moment it would not be wise. We could also simply break down the wall, but that would be a little suspicious looking as well. Maybe we could climb over though.

I looked at Fang. He nodded. We went over to the wall that had been put up to keep us trapped and Fang easily lifted me up and I could climb to the top. Then I pulled him up and we jumped down. I looked around. There was no sigh of the people who put the wall there.

Now it was just time to find my team.

They actually were not hard to find. They didn't ask where we went, for which I grateful I didn't have to make up an excuse for. Katie stayed in the back and looked glum. For a second I almost even felt sorry for her, almost. Then Andrew also seemed distant and he walked, staring at the wall. Everyone else however looked the same as when we had left them. In the end we did make it out of the maze. Unfortunately, Devin was already there.

I felt angry that he cheated to win, but maybe my team didn't really play fair either considering we have three mutants on our team. The rest of my team was pretty upset though.

"It's fine.", I said to everyone. "The competition was fun even if we didn't win."

Iggy walked over to me. "I don't know Max. I think it would have been better if we won." I looked at him a second. I'm trying to make everyone feel better and he gives me that. I would glare if he could have seen it. I watch him walk over to Devin.

"Good job.", Iggy says and reaches out his hand to shake. Devin looks uncertain, but with the teachers watching he reaches for Iggy's hand. Then right when they were about to shake hands, Iggy extended his hand to far and ended up jabbing Devin in the rib.

"Opps. I'm so sorry.", Iggy says and has the same innocent expression he always wears when I find out about some bomb he's making with the Gasman. Devin however hunches over his hurt rib and a slip of paper falls out of his pocket, and Iggy catches it.

"Oh, you dropped your paper.", Iggy says loudly and I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing as Iggy hands it over to one of the teachers as they see if Devin's alright.

One of the teachers take the paper and gets a good look at it.

"What is this?", she says loudly to Devin who is now looking sick. She holds up a piece of paper with a picture of the maze on it.

Caught.

**to be continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- NEW CHAPTER. THIS ONE ISN'T VERY LONG BUT IT ISN'T SHORT EITHER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND THANKS REVIEWERS, NEXT CHAPTER I'LL DO A LIST OF MY AWESOME REVIEWERS, SO REVIEW. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 24:**

The next morning it was time for my team to get on the bus and head down to the beach for our weekend. I remembered how after Devin and his team were caught cheating they had been taken to the principle and were given detention for two months.

We, by default were declared the winners.

Later I asked Iggy how he knew Devin had a map on him.

"Well, I had heard him talking about it when we got there and then I heard the paper crinkling in his pocket. I'm just good that way, you know. I guess I'm sort of a hero too for saving the competition.", he said with a self- satisfied smirk.

I rolled my eyes as I remembered.

Our whole team were now waiting for the bus. Fang stood like a statue next to me, and Katie stood on the other side of me looking angry and upset. The night before she hadn't said anything. She was happy we won, but it was easy to tell she was in a sour mood after getting rejected.

R-E-G-E-C-T-E-D rejected yeah you just got rejected. Rejected, rejected, oh you just got rejected. Uh huh oh yeah, Rejected!

I looked around at everyone. Yep, all here. I had spoken to Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy earlier. They all wanted to go to the beach house with us, but according to the school they couldn't go. So I was forced to put Nudge in charge until I got back.

I hope that was a good idea.

I looked up to see that the bus had finally arrived. We all piled on.

I followed Fang on to the bus and he headed straight for the back. I moved to sit next to him, but suddenly someone grabbed my arm and pulled me down into a seat away from Fang. I looked over to see who I was and saw Katie's face.

"Can you sit here? I need to talk to you.", she asked but didn't give me time to answer. I guess I'm sitting here then, I thought.

"What is it?"

She looked around to see if anyone was in hearing distance and then looked down at his with a questioning look.

"Don't tell anyone alright." I nodded. She signed then looked down.

"Yesterday, I told Nick I like him", she admitted. "but when I went to kiss him he pushed me away and ran after you when you when you went ahead to check out the area."

Yeah, that's what I did. Let's go with that, I thought. I nodded.

"Did he say anything to you?", she asked. I shook my head and put on an innocent expression. It's a good thing I'm a good liar. She sighed then her expression became hard.

"I think he likes someone. That's the only way I can figure it out. I mean seriously who wouldn't want to date me?", she asked. It took all of my effort not to snort at the last part.

"Do you know who he likes?", she asked.

"Not a clue.", I answered calmly. She looked around the bus.

"I wonder who it is?", she said. I shrugged.

The rest of the ride went by smoothly then and we got to the beach house. When we got their everyone got out and looked at the beach house. I was actually surprised by the size of it. Mrs. Brandling, our chaperone for the weekend said that their were 12 rooms in the beach house and five bathrooms.

Wow, I thought. If I thought the school was loaded before, I doesn't even compare to how much I think it now. I grabbed my bag and looked to Mrs. Brandling to see if she was going to say something. She was a plump lady with frizzy red hair and round green eyes. Somehow I didn't understand how she would be in charge of ten teenagers. She didn't look like someone who would be able to handle one. She looked over at me.

"You there.", she said. "You were the team captain, right?" I nodded.

"Good, then it's your job to make sure nobody gets into trouble."

Great!, I thought. She turned to the rest of the group.

"Since there are twelve rooms, you may each get your own room. I will be staying down stairs in the main bedroom. You will all stay in one of the rooms up stairs. I don't want to hear any noise beyond the hour of eleven either. Lastly, I am counting on you to be responsible. That means I don't want girls in guys rooms and vice versa. I know how you teenagers think."

She pointed at the group in general, then grabbed her bag and headed inside. We all followed her in silently. Then headed upstairs to get our rooms. Of course everyone fought over the better room. Katie of course got the one that over looks the water. I settled for the one with the large window. I'm mean I might decide I want to take a night flight. The rooms were actually good size too, and resembled that of a nice resorts room. I laid down on the bed when their was a knock at my door. I opened it up to see Clara with David. She smiled.

"Were going down to the water.", she said. "You coming?"

"Sure, I'll be down as soon as I get my swimsuit on." She nodded and they left. I went through my bag until I found my black swimsuit, my only swimsuit. Then after folding my winds in until they were gone, I left for the beach.

The water was a beautiful crystal blue today, and the sun was shining brightly. I stretched out on the sand and prepared to relax, when someone sat down next to me.

I looked over to see Fang.

"Hey.", I said. He didn't answer, typical. I was about to say more when suddenly something was blocking out the sun. I looked up to see, Andrew.

"Hey, Max. Uh, Can I talk to you for a minute?", he asks.

"Uh sure.", I say somewhat confused. I stand and we walk away from Fang. Soon were away from mostly everyone and underneath some Palm trees.

"Max.", he starts. I look at him expectantly, but he doesn't say anything. Instead he leans in an kisses me. Of course I pulled away as soon as I realized what was happening.

Andrew looked hurt when he realized I had pulled away.

"Max?"

"I'm sorry Andrew, but I don't like you. I'd rather just be friends, okay?", I said.

"I thought you liked our date though?", he said.

"I'm sorry really. The date was nice, but I just - don't."

"Max." Andrew reached out and grabbed my hand, but before I could pull my hand away Fang was there.

"She said 'sorry'.", he said and Andrew dropped my hand and glared at Fang.

"What do you have to do with this? Were talking here.", Andrew snapped. Fang stayed where he was.

"I'm here to help you take a hint.", Fang said in a dangerous tone. I could tell he was angry and I just knew he had seen Andrew kiss me.

"Or what?", Andrew said sharply.

"Stop.", my voice came out. "Both of you no need for a fight. Let's go back to the beach with everyone." I pulled Fang back and we turned to leave, but not before I saw the look Andrew and Fang exchanged.

**to be continued...**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N- HEY NEW CHAPPIE, SORRY IT'S SHORT, BUT LET ME TELL YOU IT'S LOADED WITH FAXNESS. ENJOY. BY THE BY THANK YOU TO...DRUM ROLL...**

_xDarklightx_

_ok_

_Nothing is Impossible_

_Kashiena_

_All.The.Pretty.Corpses_

_Wingz are me17_

_xBlackRoses12x_

_SavingTheWorldMaxStyle_

_xXx-M.C. Marx-xXx_

_TheVampireWithWings_

_xdassx_

_aclamon95_

_Laura16393_

_MaXiNexSpAzxOfxThExWoRlD_

_hugss'n'kisses_

_Sugar-Ice_

_sparkleglitz01_

_blaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh_

_Maggie_

_BellaFan123_

_Julie AV_

_Nellamy_

_Peruvian Chick_

_books r a girls bestfriend_

_Gatordog_

_BlindColors_

_juliaSwan_

_bookfreek25_

_liane.xd_

_Energy Angel_

_I.M.F.A.N.G- Seriously, I love you! Tehe_

_Jennifer_

_fanglver_

_kweenkitten_

_GreenWingsz.x_

_**Thank You! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 25:**

The rest of my time at the beach was spent swimming in the water, trying not to get mad as I noticed Katie staring at Fang; shirtless. Also I spent time in the sand trying to take a nap. Of course I kept getting interrupted by the splashes of Iggy starting a water fight.

Eventually sometime during the day everyone grew tired of the beach and we went inside to watch a movie. We watched some horror movie, that had Katie screaming every two seconds. It got old real quick if you know what I mean. Finally everyone grew tired and we all went to our bedrooms to go to sleep.

I laid down in the big comfy looking bed and settled in for a nice long trip to snoozle land, of course someone else has other plans. A knock came from my door. Go away, I want to say but of course I got up anyway. I opened the door, and there stood a very awake looking Fang. He leaned against the opposite wall across from the door. When he saw me a half- smile appeared on his face, the world turned the sun back on for an instant and soon I found myself walking down to the beach with Fang.

We walked in peaceful silence down the beach away from the beach house. Then when we where out of sight, being very un-Fanglike, Fang grabbed my hand. Then walking along the water, I slipped my shoes off and stepped into the night chilled water letting it come up to my ankles.

"This would be a lot better in the sky you know.", Fang suggested turning toward me. "Fly with me?", he asked. He didn't have to wait for an answer though, I would always love to fly with him. I pulled off my jacket, and unfolded my wings and he did the same.

The together, we leapt into the sky. The moon was full tonight and it looked beautiful as the water reflected off of it. I let go of Fang's hand and we did flips and plummeted toward the water. In a sort of poetic way, we danced across the water. I'd let my wing tip touch and then fly up right when it was like I was going to plummet straight into the ocean. Suddenly I couldn't see Fang.

He was using his new power, darn that invisibility.

"Fang? Come on Fang. You know I hate that. Where are you Fang?", I said looking around in vain. Of course then as you know me I started to panic a little.

"Fang?" The hairs on the back of my neck rose.

"Looking for me?", his voice was right by my ear. Suddenly arms grabbed me from behind, Fang. His grip restrained my wings as well, and suddenly he was supporting both of us in the air. He dropping in the air.

"Fang!", I yelled and gripped onto him. He was heading for the water. Oh no, he wouldn't.

"Fang, don't you dar-.", I didn't even get to finish because I was instantly plunging into the water. Fang let go a little and we swam to the surface. I looked at Fang, his hair was in his face and for some reason I found this so funny. So against my better judgment I burst out laughing. He moved his hair and gave a 'are you crazy look'. I only laughed harder, until I was practically crying.

"Fang.", I gasped between fits of laughter.

"You." Ha ha ha ha ha

"Are." Ha ha ha ha ha

"So." Ha ha ha ha ha

"Dead!" I dragged myself up to the beach still laughing, Fang stood a few feet away with an amused expression on his face as he watched me. Suddenly I stood up and sprung at him.

Surprised he fell backwards. I looked down at him, and burst out laughing. He got up and brushed the sand off him. Then his eyes shot up to meet mine. I stopped laughing.

"You think that's funny, huh?", he said. I nodded. He leaned in toward me.

"I thought your expression when you went into the water was hilarious.", he said but before I could say anything his lips were on mine and I was too busy to remember my witty comeback.

For awhile we were like that, before we sat down on the sand and talked about everything like we usually did. When suddenly we were both silent and I remembered something.

"Fang?" He looked up.

"I uh, - never mind" I looked away, chickening out.

"Max, what is it?" I looked back at Fang, his eyes smoldered yes you heard me smoldered.

"No- Nothing really.", I said. Fang raised an eyebrow. I inhaled sharply and looked out at the moon, not wanting to look at him.

"Uh, Do you remember a few days ago? You uh, said you uh loved me. I just wanted to say-" A blush crept to my face and I turned to look at him. "I love you too.", I finished looking away.

An arm wrapped around my shoulder, and I turned to see Fang smiling at me. The smile was brilliant and I swear I didn't think I had ever seen his smile so wonderfully bright before. If I thought it turned on lights before I'm getting comets now and surface of the sun bright. Fang reached out with his free hand and brushed my hair from my face. His smile went back to a small glimmer, but it never left.

He pulled me closer and I soon found my face buried in his chest. "Thank you.", Fang whispered in my ear. I turned my head so that I could look up at him.

"For what?", I asked.

"I've wanted to hear you say that since I realized it for myself that I loved you.", he whispered.

"When was that?", I asked. Closing my eyes and leaning back against him.

"The day we learned to fly.", he whispered almost to himself.

"Uh.", I yawned. "Really, since then?", I mumbled almost incoherently. Suddenly I was really tired, and Fang's chest was just so comfortable. Probably even more than that big fluffy bed in the room even. Uh, oh well. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**FangPOV:**

"The day we learned to fly.", I whispered looking first out to the sky and the moon then back to Max. She had her eyes closed and I could just tell that she was going to fall asleep. She mumbled something I could barley hear. I smiled. She had said she loved me, I suddenly thought again for the hundredth time since she had said it. Did she even realize how happy those words made me?

When I had realized I loved Max, well that was about a week we left the school. Max had been so determined to learn to fly and she wanted everyone to learn. She tried out her wings several times before she tried to fly. I remembered watching her as she pushed off the ground and seemed to float up into the sky. Her beautiful tan wings caught the light and I remembered thinking how much she looked like an angel.

It was then that I realized I never ever wanted to be away from her. Then I saw how strong, stubborn, protective, and truly wonderful she is.

Max.

I looked down at her, she was fast asleep. I brushed the hair from her face and just stayed there fro awhile before I realized that Max was shivering. Maybe the dive into the water hadn't been such a good thing, so very carefully without waking her I carried her back to the house. Then I flew her up to her window, of course for the flight she woke up a little. I set her down, and told her she need to get to sleep. She nodded and grabbed some other pajamas and went to the bathroom. She came out all dressed, but instead of walking over to the bed she walked over to me, sitting on a chair. I look at her and almost had to suppress a laugh she was still half asleep.

Either way I wrapped my arms around her, and let her sleep in my arms.

**to be continued...**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- HELLO PEOPLE. NEW CHAPTER HERE, YAY. ROUND OF APPLAUSE. NOW I WANT TO THANK MY REVIEWERS BY THE WAY TO **_Skittle.Rocker- Your name was not listed because either I didn't get your review or you didnot review chapter 24. It would take forever to list everyone who reviewed from the very first chapter all the time. _**WHICH BRINGS ME TO HOW I HAVE OVER 450 CHAPTER REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME. SO EVEN THOUGH I WASN'T GOING TO POST A NEW CHAPTER FOR ANOTHER FEW DAYS I DECIDED TO POST THIS ONE EARLY. SO ENJOY! THIS ONE IS FULL OF DRAMA IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF. **

**Chapter 26:**

**MPOV:**

My eyes flickered open to see the room I was staying in for our time at the beach. The only odd thing was that I was facing the bed, and not exactly sleeping on it. Then my mind went back to last night. Wait, wasn't I on the beach with - Fang! Then I remembered back vaguely changing and then- oh. I looked down at what I was using as a pillow, Fang. His eyes opened and he smiled.

"Uh, morning.", I said slightly confused. He kept with the smile but I had to admit I loved his smile. I set my head back on his chest.

"Maybe five more minutes.", I whispered. I could feel his smirk then, even if I couldn't see it. I closed my eyes. So peaceful.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Max! Are you up? Have you seen Nick? I can't find him anywhere. Max!"

The knocking continued and my eyes snapped open and they met with Fangs. I looked around for somewhere he could hide. There was no where. Then I saw the window. I pointed to it and he silently went to the window and jumped onto the roof.

I went to the door and opened it, Katie practically ran me over as she came into the room. She looked around.

Oh (Insert swear word) She knows he was here. I tried to give her my best 'What the heck are you doing?' look. She turned around and looked at me as she soon as she seemed sure Fang wasn't here. This meant she even looked in the closet. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I think Nick is hiding from me.", she said. Gee I wonder why? "I thought maybe he asked you to help him hide or something. Sorry. Do you know where he is though?"

"Uh, you checked his room right?" She nodded. "How about the beach?" She nodded. Uh uh were could he have been? Think Max think.

"Uh, how about the roof.", I said and she gave me a look the clearly asked if I was insane. I wanted to smack myself.

"Yeah, uh at our old home he would always climb up onto the roof and think and stuff or listen to music." ,I explained hoping this could be something a normal person would do. Apparently from the look on Katie's face it wasn't considered normal in her book.

"Yeah.", I said loudly praying that even if Fang was in his room already, with his super hearing he could hear me. "You should **really **check the **roof** cause I bet **Nick** is **up there.**" I smiled at her and she was defiantly giving me the 'you are so crazy' look now.

"Uh do you want me to go see if he's up there?", I asked. She nodded so I crawled out the window. When I to the roof, there stood Fang. I smiled at him and yelled back to Katie who had stuck her head out of the window and was nervously starring at the ground.

"I found him.", I yelled and he kissed me quickly on the lips when Katie wasn't looking.

"Yes you have.", he whispered. I looked down at Katie to see her look up at us.

"Why don't you guys come down. You might fall.", she said. Fang and I exchanged glances and tried not to laugh. We did as she suggested though and together we went downstairs. Today was the last day at this beautiful beach paradise, because tonight we were all going to go back to the school.

Breakfast was awesome. Eggs, Pancakes, orange juice, and bacon. Oh the bacon was amazing. By the way I think I ate a little much to look normal but at least Fang and Iggy were the same way. Let's just say we ate _everything. _It was so good. Then we all got into our bathing suits, for the three Flock members; the hiding of wings. The we all went down to the water. This time though I didn't stay in the sand, instead I went straight for the water. I started floating on my back for awhile, but then someone - not mentioning any names coughcoughIggycoughcough slashed me with water. Then it was an all out water fight. Then soon it literally was a water _fight_...

**AndrewPOV:**

I couldn't believe Max didn't like me. I mean how could she _not?_ No one had ever rejected me before. I mean really, I was the schools main athlete superstar. All the coaches said it. How could anyone not like me?

I turned and glared at Nick. Then he comes and suddenly all of the girls just love him. Then I find a girl who isn't going to fall in love with him, because he's her brother and this happens.

I really liked Max, I mean really she is hot. Then I finally get her on a date with me, even join her stupid little team. Then she just drops me. Well I don't think she did it because she doesn't like me. I think that _Nick_ guy told her not to go out with me anymore. I've seen the looks he's given me, he hates that I like her. Whether he's really protective of his sister or not, I can't tell. Al I know is that I would really love to punch his face in right now.

I watched as Nick and Max were hitting each other with water. They were both laughing, well Max was laughing while Nick had that smirk on his face. Max hit Nick again with the water, and then I saw it.

Max smiled at Nick and for like I had never seen him do before he smiled back. Then they were looking at each other and I realized it. They were together, they didn't really think of each other as brother and sister and let me tell you this really pissed me off.

That damn Nick, I swear I'll kill him! I lunged forward and hit him straight in the jaw. It took him about a millisecond to see what was going on before he punched me right back.

Oh. Damn that was painful. I had been on the wrestling team last year so I knew how to take a hit, but oww that really hurt.

It felt blood splatter my face. Wow, this Nick guy has a really wicked punch. I got a glance at Max. She looked, well she look pissed.

**MaxPOV:**

Here I was just laughing with Fang, when all of a sudden something comes out of nowhere and hits Fang in the face. My first though of course is, 'What the?" Then I see Andrew and at the same moment of recognition Fang's fist pounds into his skull. Blood shoots out his nose, I think Fang broke it.

I see his eyes look over at me and I give him a very pissed Max look. Where the does he get off hitting Fang? When Fang didn't even do anything to make him get hit? He deserves to have his nose broken after that little stunt.

Fang steps back, as if for an explanation of why Andrew just attacked him but Andrew just stood there seething. I looked around at everyone, to see they were all looking at us, except Ig but he was listening. I looked back at Andrew and Fang.

"Well, care to explain why you hit me?", Fang asked calmly. Andrew tightened his fists at his sides and glared menacingly at Fang.

"I know about you and Max.", he whispered in a deathly low voice that only the Flock member's ears would have been able to pick up, unless you were standing right next to Andrew. Which only Fang was. My eyes widened a little but I quickly controlled my emotions on my face. Fang's face showed nothing, wow he'd be a great poker player.

I stepped forward toward Andrew and Fang.

"Were going to talk about this, somewhere else and were going to work this out.", I said through gritted teeth. I narrowed my eyes at Andrew. "Okay?" He nodded and we went up to the beach house and up to my room. I sat down on the bed and looked at the two guys standing as far as they could from each other, and looking as if they both smelled something bad. Guys, I thought though I could feel the tension in the room. Andrew sat down on the little couch in the corner and Fang sat on the chair we had fell asleep on last night, on the other side of the room from Andrew.

"Okay.", I started. "Andrew care to be more specific on why you punched F- Nick?" Andrew glared at Fang.

"I know about you two, being together. I know that's why you won't go out with me Max.", he said. I tensed. How could he know?, I mentally screamed. Wait had he seen us together yesterday, maybe he saw us kiss on the roof? I tried to remain calm.

"Why do you think that Andrew. I mean we are adopted brother and sister.", I said hoping to make him unsure of what he thought about us. However he stood his ground.

"I see you two. It's obvious you don't think of each other as brother and sister.", he said. The tenseness increased in the rooms atmosphere.

"I am right aren't I?", he said more as a statement than a question.

I looked frantically over at Fang his face and knew what we had to do now. I looked at Andrew with a look of defiance.

"Yeah, your right.", I said. "That however does not give you the right to go around punching Nick. I'm sorry I don't like you, Andrew. I would like to be friends though, but I don't know that can happen if you just go around punching my, uh, boyfriend." I blushed on the last part, I had never actually said that out loud but I did say I loved him yesterday so I'm gonna say that's what we are.

Andrew's expression went sulky and he stood up silently and walked to the door. He looked back at me and then to Fang before he spoke.

"Keep your offer of friendship, Max. I don't need it. I'd rather get rid of your boyfriend."

Then with that he was gone, before I could even get out a word of answer. I looked at Fang and got up and walked over to him. He grabbed my hand and I looked down at the floor.

"This isn't good.", I said. "This really isn't good." In those words my questions of fear were conveyed to him. Will he tell people about us? What did he mean with that threat?

Fang hugged me and rubbed circles in my back, until I shiver and realized that I was dripping wet and still in my bathing suit.

What was going to happen now?

**to be continued...**


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N- I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY AND THEN I JUST WROTE THIS CHAPTER AND IT GOT DELETED FROM MY COMPUTER. I WILL PROBABLY WRITE MORE CHAPTERS THIS WEEKEND, BUT I WANT TO GET ON WITH SURVIVAL GAMES. THEN I HAVE A TON OF STORIES THAT I WANT TO GET PUBLISHED FOR REAL THAT I NEED TO WRITE MORE TOO, AND ALSO I JUST STARTED READING THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS, BECAUSE I LOVE THE MOVES AND I THOUGHT WHAT THE HECK. SO ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NICE LITTLE CHAPTER I WROTE IT'S NOT A MAIN PIECE OF THE STORY AS THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WON'T BE EITHER BUT THESE ARE DEFINATLY INTERESTING. ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 27:**

**MaxPOV:**

The afternoon came quickly and as the sun set we all packed up to head back to the school. I wished we could have stayed longer, because despite everything I really liked it at the beach house. However I was also anxious to see the younger Flock members.

We all piled onto the bus with whatever we had brought. Andrew was sulky and stayed as far in the front of the bus, as far from me and Fang as possible. Katie also seemed preoccupied with her mp3 player and seemed distant from us. So basically we sat together in peaceful silence the whole bus ride. Finally thought we got back to the school, and tomorrow would be the dreaded classes.

_**The next day.**_

_Panic! Panic! Panic!, _my thoughts screamed and every fiber of my being was screaming for me to run. Katie grabbed my arm with an extremely tight grip for a girl with a French manicure.

"Don't be such a baby.", she said in an extremely annoying voice.

"God, it's just a shot.", she said and the word immediately set me on the extreme edge. The only thing stopping me from shattering a window and flying out of here, was the thought of how much the Flock liked it here and how safe from the School and Itex it was. I also had to keep telling my self that giving blood was normal, and that they weren't checking for mutant hybrids.

Now I only had to think of a way out of the blood donation and the needle for me and my Flock, because I was pretty sure that if they put my blood into a human's it would be too good for anybody.

Everyone was being herded like cattle toward the clinic, where the blood donations were taking place. Everyone was pressed up against each other, and suddenly I felt like running straight out the door knocking down any in my way. Claustrophobia does not help in situations like this, actually at the moment this felt like hell.

I was almost at the clinic now, and I could see some of the students walking down the hall in a blood-loss daze. They acted like they were drunk and I could detect the smell of antiseptic. My skin was officially crawling the walls.

I got to get out of here, I thought. I've got to find my Flock I've got to get out of here. My eyes scanned the crowds, but I couldn't see any of my Flock.

"I've got to get out of here.", I said though apparently it was out loud this time and Katie looked over at me. She rolled here eyes in a way that made me seriously want to hit her.

"You don't understand.", I tried desperately to get away. I mean sure I could have simply broken her arm to get her to let me go, but I didn't want any more questions to my bizarre behavior. "I am extremely afraid of needles and I'm claustrophobic. I have to get out of here. I looked around wildly for my Flock. No where to be seen. I felt a tug on my shoulder and walked over toward the clinic. I scanned the crowd frantically. The smell was overpowering now and nearby I saw teachers walking over to the students and taking blood from each of them. I was looking around when I felt a sharp pressure in my arm. My eyes widened and I spun around to see an elderly teacher had stabbed me with a needle and had taken some of my blood.

She smiled at me and put a bandage around my arm. "I sensed your anxiety, dear. That's why I thought it better for you to be unaware. Now just tell me your blood type , dear. It's all over now don't worry." , the elderly nurse tried to comfort me but it only made me even more on edge. I heard someone over to my right say they had type 'O' blood, so that's what I told the nurse. She smiled and patted my shoulder gently before she went on to her next victim.

The crowd had been so packed together I hadn't even sensed the elderly nurse come up to me to draw my blood. The smell still hung in the air and it was making me almost dizzy with my sudden lack of blood. Everyone was even more congested than before, and I guessed another class was let in. The panic was so great now that I didn't even really realize that I was falling until I hit the floor. After that I sort of blacked out.

_Max! Max! Max!_

I heard Fang's voice calling me, but I couldn't see him. Why couldn't I see him? Oh, yeah Max duh, you have to open your eyes. I opened them to see Fang and Iggy standing over me.

"Max.", Fang said when he saw that I was awake. He pulled me up and steadied me as I thought I would topple.

"Are you alright, Max?", Fang asked. Iggy touched my arm, which stung a little.

"She got her blood taken.", Iggy said. His expression was serious.

"The elderly nurse snuck up on me in the crowd when I was looking for you guys.",I explained. Fang nodded.

"We were trying to find _you. _When we found out about the blood donations today we had Nudge forge a parent note and Angel work her mind control on the schools secretary. We got out of the donations and went to find you, but apparently it was too late.", Iggy said.

"Good.", I muttered as Fang grabbed my 'good' arm and help me away from the people and the antiseptic smell.

We all walked in silence when suddenly Fang spoke up.

"What are we gonna do, Max. We can't let them have some of your blood, must less put it into someone."

I nodded and looked from Iggy to Fang.

"That's why were going to get it back, tonight.", I said and Iggy's face lit up.

"I feel illegal breaking will be happening sometime in our near future.", he grinned mischievously to himself.

"Leave it all to Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and I. We'll get your blood donation back.", he said with the undertone of a superhero or a super villain in the making. I smiled.

"Putting your own little team together, Ig? What about Fang and I?" He smiled evilly again.

"Oh, I think you too need sometime _alone._ I mean now that you guys are _together. _Congratulations by the way.", he said snidely.

I socked him in the shoulder.

"How did you find out Iggy?"

"I have my sources.", he said mysteriously then straightened up. "Or I could have just let you just tell me yourself right now." He smiled and walked away quickly.

Fang and I exchanged looks of puzzlement.

**to be continued...**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N- NEW CHAPTER. THIS IS REALLY JUST A FILLER AND WAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MAIN STORY, BUT I HOPE YOU LOVE IT ANYWAY. NOW FOR THE THANK YOUS. I NOW HAVE OVER 500 REVIEWS, YAY! THANK YOU...**

twerd4life BlindColours SmartA55 elorid'sdragonscrimbit PearlAngel16MaXiNexSpAzxOfxThExWoRlD .Girl sparkleglitz01 EnergyAngel PeruvianChick musicismyw0rld xdassx Julie AVok bellafan123 Creative. kashiena

xDarklightx

**NOW FOR THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 28:**

**Iggy POV:**

The time was exactly 2:00 in the morning, according to Gazzy. Nudge and Angel had just met us in front of the school hall. Tonight was the night, I thought smiling in a way only an evil genius could. We were going to break into the school and get Max's blood back. Too easy. I lightly touched Gazzy's shoulder and urged him on. The sound of wings snapping open was all that we heard.

We all flew to the school's roof, flying as soundlessly as we could. I moved my hand over the buildings flat roof. The heating vent _**(I know it's cliché, sue me.)**_ was near hear, I could hear the buzzing sound the air made as it went through the vent. I felt something cool, metal. I smirked and turned my face in the direction Gazzy was. I opened my mouth to speak but Nudge beat me to it.

"What is it Iggy? Do you hear someone coming? This is so exciting we haven't done anything so exciting in awhile. Like do you remember when we stole that car it was soooo awesome. I remember watching Max drive and thinking we were going to die. It was so scary, and then Fang commented on how the car wasn't supposed to go up on two wheels, and Max looked like she was going to kill him. Oh my gosh that was so-"

"NUDGE!", Angel, Gazzy, and I yelled at a whisper at the same time.

Nudge was quiet for a moment then I felt her gaze on me.

"So Iggy what were you going to say?"

I sighed. "Can somebody hand me a screwdriver?"

One minute later, the vent latch opened and we all crawled through the ducts until we found ourselves at another latch, which I quickly took care of, and ended up standing in the main office. I listened, one of us weren't with us anymore.

"Where's Angel?", I whispered.

**Gazzy POV:**

Iggy is so awesome we had gotten all the way through the air vents. It was so cool! Then he turned toward us and asked where Angel was? I spun around and started to panic. Where was my sister?

We were about to go back through the heating vent to look for her, when Iggy looked up suddenly.

"Someone just opened the front doors.", he whispered quickly. We all turned to run when no other than Angel walked in to see us.

"Angel.", Nudge said looking confused. "What-"

"I didn't want to go through the vents, so I just asked the janitor for his keys."

We all exchanged looks. Way to go sis!

A few minutes later, the mission was complete. We had gotten Max's blood back and had gotten rid of it, so no one would find it.

MISSION: GET MAX'S BLOOD BACK AND DESTROY ALL EVIDENCE

COMPLETE

***********************************************************************

**(A little later in the day) Max POV:**

I woke up early the next day to someone shaking me. What? I opened my eyes to see what was going on. My eyes met a pair of extremely over excited eyes that hovered over me. I suppress a scream and fell off the be. What the- Katie was sitting on my bed, fully dressed for the day.

"Oh good your up.", she said grabbing my arm. "I need you to help me decide how I should do my hair today."

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What?", I questioned.

"Oh you know- for picture day today.", she said in a tone that clearly stated this should be obvious.

Picture day? Katie looked at me with a look of sheer horror.

"OH MY GOD!"

Quickly Katie help me get dress, which was really annoying because I had no idea why looking good for a picture would help anything. Basically I saw no point. Then after she was done pulling my hair out with the cylinder like thing she calls a brush, she dragged my down to the school's stage for our pictures. I caught up with Fang, and ditched Katie.

"Hey.", I said casually. He look over at me with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Hey."

"Sooo, picture day.", I went on.

"Guaranteed fun.", Fang put in and I nodded. We looked over toward the other students getting there pictures taken, and tried to contain the urge to laugh. Everyone looked like they were going to die as the walked up to get their pictures taken. Then when they got up there they put on these smiles that looked so fake. I saw Katie sit down for her picture. Her smile was so huge it looked like she was about to take a bit out of the camera guy. I let out a snort, and Fang smirked.

Of course then it was our turn. A plump blonde lady with curly hair and frightening lipstick walked toward us.

"Your next", she said in an annoyed voice and walked a few steps away from us to lean against the wall.

"Uh, these brats are so annoying. I just want to go home already.", she sighed talking to herself.

The camera guy shot a look at the blonde woman, and she pointed to me.

"Your next, cupcake.", she said and I saw Fang his jaw together to keep from laughing. Cupcake?

I scowled and the lady towed me over to the chair in front of the camera. I sat down and looked at the camera, unsmiling.

"Chin up, Cupcake.", the lady's irritating voice said. I thrust my chin up threateningly, my eyes on the lady, my fist clenched. She did not just call me Cupcake again.

"Come on ,Cupcake smile and look at the camera.", she said again. I turned my head toward the camera just in time to see a flash of blinding light. I stumbled away from the chair, my picture taken, with one more glare at the blonde irritating lady. Next, was Fang to get his picture.

He sat down lazily into the chair and gazed at the camera.

"Smile.", the lady said, but Fang just sat there.

"I'm not going to taken the picture unless you smile.", she told him. Fang didn't even so much as twitch, there was no way he was going to smile. The lady, clearly annoyed moved toward Fang. Fang just starred, unmoving and expressionless, as she approached.

"You will smile or I will make you smile.", she told him. He didn't smile, and this caused a smug look to cross my face. Good luck lady. That smug smile disappeared though, as she pushed her long red painted fingertips into the corners of his mouth forcing him to smile.

"That is how you smile.", she said in annoyance. That was the last straw, I moved back toward the camera and toward the lady. Stepping behind Fang I went straight up to her and forced _her _to smile. "Cupcake?", I growled at her and then for the second time today I saw that stupid blinding light. Fang and I walked away from the school stage, and away from a very PO'ed blonde lady.

"That wasn't so bad.", Fang said as we left. I said nothing.

***********************************************************************

Later that week, we all got our pictures back and were looking them over with the Flock.

Angel looked like an Angel in the photo.

Gazzy had an innocent expression on his face, which I knew to well. Also I noticed that the camera was slightly tilted. (My guess is the camera guy passed out from the smell.)

Nudge had her mouth open in her picture.

Iggy was looking into space.

I looked like I was about to murder the camera guy.

Of course then we got to Fang's picture. Angel sent the sight to Iggy and he laughed and claimed that we need to keep it. I looked down at it and wanted to burn it straight away.

In the picture, in the background, was me and the blonde lady. My eyes were narrowed and she looked frightened, as I forced her face into a smile. Then amongst the drama, there sat Fang in the middle, a smirk on his face looking at the camera guy as if he had no idea what was happening behind him.

I turned to him and he shrugged.

"You gotta love picture day."

**to be continued...**


	29. Chapter 29

**_A/N- Alright everyone this is six full pages long according to my document page. I hope you all like it, I was really trying to make Max sound like herself but I'm not sure how well I did because it was really hard with this chapter, please tell me if it sounds like I stayed in character or not. Also this is not a filler chapter, the drama is ON in this chapter I promise you. Well, I'll stop jabbering and let you find out for yourself. Thank you reviewers. ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 29:**

Days go by, and soon I find that it has been three weeks that we have been staying here. I can't believe our luck in getting to stay in one place for so long. It's actually kind of nice. Andrew hasn't spoken to Me or Fang since the beach house. He hasn't been talking to anybody really, so no one knows about Fang and I except for the Flock. We already knew they would find out though, what with a mind reader and all. Yep, this week sure has been peaceful too peaceful if you asked me. So of course something was bound to happen sooner or later. I hope I get through my Saturday at least.

-A note from the wonderful mind of Max!

I woke up at 7:00am, on a Saturday. Nuts, I know. Seems I had already adjusted to waking up at seven. Katie, however did not seem to have this problem so I found myself to have gotten time to myself for once. Quickly, and quietly I snuck out of the room and into the hall which had changed from a hectic girl war zone on a normal weekday morning to a quiet deserted place at seven on a Saturday. It seemed no one would be waking up until noon anyway, and the only sounds heard was some loud rather obnoxious snoring. I left the building and headed down for the schools lake (I know this school has a lake, with a gazebo. I told you this was a wealthy school.) I didn't really know what I was doing there, but for some reason I wanted to be there. It seemed that was where my internal GPS seemed to be telling me to go anyway, so I went. Walking along the path I saw the clean blue water of the schools lake, named after one of the school's old headmasters yada yada yada. I was about to sit down in the shade on the grass, when by habit I scanned the area and realized why I seemed to be wanting to be in this particular spot of the school. There, sitting across the lake sat none other than Fang with his laptop. I grinned and stood back up, so much for Max's quiet alone time.

Being as silent as possible I went over to the other side of the lake, where Fang sat against a tree staring intently at his laptop. It was then that I decided that it was time for me to get back at Fang for all the times he's somehow managed to sneak up on me. I grinned, and moved closer as soundlessly as possible. I was know only a few feet away when....

"Good try, Max."

"Dammit.", I muttered and sat down next to him with a scowl. He raised an eyebrow at me. That seem to say, 'language' in that snarky mimicry way of his as when I say that to him. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him. Instead I crossed my arms in front of me and stared out over the water. Of course out of the corner of my eye I can see Fang smile at me, and my mood is suddenly up again. He looked down back at his laptop, and I watched him.

"Answering your fan mail , again are we?", I chided. His lips twitched upward.

"What are they saying now, asking if we're planning anymore attacks on big business companies?", I asked. He pushed his laptop over to me so that I could see the screen. I saw a message was up and read it.

**CupidsMagicHold193: **

**Omg. Fang you and Max so need to get together. You know I am a matchmaker, seriously. I got all of my friends boyfriends that they all LOVE. We'll except for........but you don't want to here about that. You should take my advice though, you and Max. I sense these things you know. We'll I can't type anymore my mom's making me get off the computer. She is so annoying sometimes, she's says I never stop typing as soon as I'm on the computer. I only read your blog, it's soooooooo awesome. Omg, got 2 go. Bye.**

I finished reading the message and started laughing. "She sounds like Nudge.", I said. Then looked up to see Fang with a grin on his face. He leaned over.

"She was right though, we are good together.", he whispered. "Also there's about a thousand other massages like that one." He leaned even closer, and my stomach knotted as it seemed to do I realized every time he was this close.

"I don't think I've hid how much I like you very well.", he grinned and I couldn't stand it anymore. I pressed my lips to his, and soon enough my arms we around him. The laptop lay, forgotten.

"I don't think you have either.", I whispered when we finally broke apart. Then of course as soon as the words were out we were kissing again. We stayed by the lake for awhile longer. Sometimes kissing, sometimes talking, sitting, surfing the Internet. We even just together on the grass for awhile.

My peaceful alone time had come and went, but it was defiantly much better than expected. Noon came soon though and more students began arriving at the lake so we walked around the campus. Some guys put together a soccer game, that we watched but it got old watching so we went about walking again. That is until we came to a path at the back of the school that not many students used, where Fang after making sure no one was around kissed me. It was a really good kiss too, that threatened to go onto a full make out session when a scream came from behind us. Shocked we pulled apart and looked for the source. It was worse than ever to be expected.

Erasers? No.

A teacher threatening detention? No.

Iggy threatening to hold this against us for the rest of our mutant lives? No.

Katie? (Insert cuss word of your choice here, then run away screaming into the

night.)

I stared at Katie's shocked, enraged, horrified expression. She looked at me. She looked at Fang. She looked back to me, then to Fang. From me to Fang. It was all getting quiet awkward until she turned and ran away.

I looked over at Fang, he was looking at me with a look that was clearly apologetic. I squeezed his hand.

"I'll see you later.", I whispered then took off after Katie.

Katie was mad.

Katie was upset.

Any girl feeling these emotions seem to possess the ability to run 100 mph apparently, because I could catch up to her until he was back in our dorm room.

I opened the knob to my dorm room and saw Katie sitting on the bed waiting for me. She wasn't crying, which was good because I didn't know how I could handle that. She looked furious however, but compared to some other horrors her anger dimmed in comparison.

I sat down calmly on my bed waiting for her to speak.

"Well?", she asked. "Aren't you going to give me some answers like why were you kissing the guy I like?" Her voice rose to a shout, but I was kind of shocked by her words.

Why were you kissing the guy I like? Not, Why were you kissing Nick? Not, why were you kissing your adopted brother!

I was a little taken back.

"Uh, Nick and I are sort of going out.", I stammered. Her eyes were still furious.

"Aren't you guys like brother and sister. I didn't think I had to tell you not to like him, because of that very reason."

"It's sort of different with me and Nick, I mean were not blood related we were just adopted by the same people." Technically none of this was a lie because the School sort of adopted us.

"Yeah, but you knew I liked him.", she said and I was starting to get angry.

"Your kind of missing the point Katie! Nick and I have been together since we've gotten here." LIE! "We just didn't want anyone to know, because people might think it's strange. So, I just wanted to ask now that you know if your going to tell everyone?"

Katie's anger subsided. "So you didn't steal him from me, he was just already yours.", she asked in a confused voice.

"Yeah.", I managed to get out without adding, 'he's not a piece of meat, Katie.' to the end. Katie seemed to be calm now.

"So your not going to tell anyone right, because we really want to keep this a secret.", I asked.

Katie blinked. "Of course not Max.", she said in a completely endearing voice. "Your my roommate, I would never do that."

I nodded. "So were er - all right then?" Katie stood to leave the room, she smiled over her shoulder at me.

"Of course, were great. I won't tell anybody, promise. The bestest friends!", she said almost too enthusiastically as she left the room.

Somehow I just couldn't help, but feel we weren't just 'great', the bestest friends.

**Katie POV:**

I closed the door as I walked out as lightly as I could so Max would not be tipped off by me slamming the door in anger. That little WITCH! I can't believe she didn't tell me. Whether she admitted it or not, she had stolen the guy I wanted. Nobody did that, and she had done it twice actually. I had my eyes on Andrew forever, then she walks in and in two seconds he's all over her. Then the one guy I like, that I know Max can't get her hands on and it turns out she's already got him. *&^$#%$%#%$#%$^%$%^$^#$#$^#^&^&*&*^$%%#%#^$#^%^&$%^#%^#$%#%#$^#%$^#%$^#$^$$#^%$%^&^%$#%^&^%$%^&^%$%^&^%$%^%$#!

I can't stand her! Ahhhhhh! What she doesn't know though is that I will get Nick to dump er for me. I will totally crush her.

I stomped down the hall and out toward the 'Phone Room', as everyone called it. The only spot on campus you could use to make calls. Dad had been bugging me to call him all week, and I wanted to ask him for more money I could go shopping with later.

The Phone Room was empty, so I went to the one in the back corner and slid down into the chair in front of the phone. Then with a quick swipe of my phone card, I was dialing Daddy's work number. It rand once, then twice, then the receptionist picked up the phone.

_"Hello, Itex administration office. This is Kurch speaking. How may I help you?", rang the voice of the nasally office receptionist Mrs. Kurch._

"Hello, Mrs. Kurch. This is Katie calling. I would like to speak to my father please."

_"He's about to go into a meeting ,darling. You'll have to call back..."_

I cut her off. "NOW!", I said in an irritated tone to the receptionist. I was quickly put through to my father. Mrs. Kurch never did seem to get that I was bosses daughter, so whatever I wanted I got. Soon my father's voice rang through the phone.

_"Katie!", my fathers voice asked._

"Hi, Daddy. I got your message to call. How is work?", I asked into the phone.

_A sigh was heard from the other end. "Well everything has indeed been going smoothly after the situation we've had recently, there is just the problem of finding those loose experiments I told you about. You remember don't you."_

"Yeah, I remember." My father was the head director of a huge corporation called Itex. One of there branches, a main one, was made up of scientists that experimented on making human weapons. It was a great achievement my father said, but we never talked about it to other people because the government didn't agree with it. My father said that was just because they were scared that we would use it against them. I smiled. I made a _ton_ of money though so neither my mother or myself minded. **(A/N: Remember Max saying how evil pays.)**

"So dad, tell me about these experiments again. Why can't you just track them?", I asked.

_"Well, dear. You know I wouldn't be telling you this over the phone because it can be monitored, but I have a team that has assured me that that can not happen with our advance technology. Also your such a trust worthy daughter, one day you may even take over my position. Well, I'll tell you. There are six of them, three of which are around your age actually darling. The three others ages are six, eight, and twelve. There leader is a girl your age, extremely deadly. She was the only one we had got the a tracker on, the others we didn't think would be very profitable to us so we didn't bother. Unfortunately, she was smart enough to figure out it was there and she got it out. A feat alone we though would be impossible. This one girl is the very reason we almost lost everything. She will stop all of our progress. This girls powers alone are amazing."_

I remembered my father telling me how his scientists figured out how to give humans all these super natural powers. It was truly incredible.

"Go on.", she said.

_"It seems she has been getting new powers though, some that we didn't even give her. She seems to know our every move as well. At first we thought this was because she had intelligence on the inside by a Jeb Batchelder. That however proved false and Jeb has been freed from surveillance. We have to find this girl and the others. Everyone around here are up in arms about it, everyone cursing the name Maximum Ride from dawn till dusk."_

"Maximum Ride.", Katie whispered into the phone. For some reason her mind wandered to the Max sitting in her dorm room. Her name was Max Ride, wasn't it? A gasp escaped Katie's lips, as she thought of the odd adopted family she brought with her and held close. There were six in all, three her age. Max, Nick, and Jeff. Wasn't Max's little sister six? Weren't the other two twelve and eight? There was no way.

"Dad can you tell me more about these other experiments along with Max.", Katie asked her father. She heard her dad's intake of breath.

_"Darling did you just call the girl ,Max. It's odd in our report it seems that Maximum does refer to herself as a nickname 'Max'."_

"Well, it's just that my new roommate's name is Max Ride and she just came to this school a few weeks ago with five others of those ages. I don't think..." Katie was cut off by her fathers commanding voice talking to someone hurriedly, cutting her off.

_"Mrs. Kurch, cancel my next meeting. This is important." ,my father spoke to the receptionist then back to me._

_"Darling, I need you to be very clear on this. I am going to tell you about these experiments some more you need to tell me if they match up. The six year old girl has blonde curly hair, correct?"_

"Yes."

_"The two others that are Max's age they are both boys correct?"_

"Yes."

_"The one said to be Max's second in command is olive skinned, dark eyes, sullen attitude."_

"Yeah, that would be Nick. He's also Max's boyfriend.", I couldn't help but blurt out in annoyance.

_"Yes, well. It seems they call him Fang, but they are most likely using a cover name. I think I read in my reports somewhere that he did in fact use this name before, Nick. Now then there's the other one, pale skin, blonde hair, and he is the blind one of the group."_

"Jeff, yes it fits exactly."

_"They call him Iggy apparently, so this must be another code name. I'm worried Katie, these people seem to be in fact the experiments. You said Max was your room mate. Very clever, a boarding school to hide, we would have never found them. Yes, we found in the past that they never seemed to prefer schools. Which is why we never even check any school records that would point to them hiding in a school. Katie listen to me this is very important. I want you to do something for me, I need you to spy on them for awhile. Keep me informed it might be awhile before we can come up with a plan to capture them, without raising alarm. Whatever you do though Katie, DO NOT LET THEM KNOW YOU ARE ON TO THEM! If they leave or make an attempt to leave, tell me immediately."_

"Oh are you sure. I mean if they are dangerous. I mean you never even told me what type of mutant they are."

_"They are 2% Avian 98% Human. Basically they are part bird, they have wings."_

My breath caught in my throat, wings. That's ridiculous, well I've heard dad's created weirder things. Then I remembered something.

"Wait, Dad. Max can't have wings, she was in a race at the beach, he back is bare. She doesn't have wings.", I told him.

_"Well, Katie I really wouldn't put it past them to have found a way for them to be completely hidden. When they left they had no idea that we could in fact make the wings fold into their spine so well that they could be invisible. If this is true they must have figured that out. They do call themselves the Flock after all. Dear, I really have to go please do this for Daddy and I'll buy you whatever you want. Kay ,Darling?"_

"Okay Daddy, but before you go. Just one more thing do you mind putting some more money into my bank account so that I'll be able to go shopping later."

_"I'll have an extra thousand put into your account right now. I'll talk to you later, Darling."_

"Bye Daddy bye, kiss kiss."

_"Kiss kiss to you too, dear. Bye."_

I hung up the phone. This was a lot to think about.

Max, an experiment. Turning her in to my father would only be too sweet, and then maybe I could even make a deal with him so that I can keep Nick or should I say Fang. Yes, the bosses daughter always gets what she wants.

**to be continued...**


	30. Chapter 30

**_A/N- YAY NEW CHAPTER, HOWEVER SORRY BUT THIS ONE IS NOT AS LONG AS THE LAST ONE. THEY CAN'T ALL BE SIX PAGES LONG, IT WOULD TAKE ME TOO LONG TO UPDATE. IN THIS CHAPTER, IT'S A LITTLE OUT THERE BUT I TRIED TO MAKE IT AS REALISTIC AS POSSIBLE. ALSO I APOLIGISE IN ADVANCE FOR THE GRAMMER ISSUES. THANK YOU REVIEWERS..._**

MaxRoxLotz horselover22Elisabeth Monro PearlAngel16gypsyprincess94 luverofdafroggies MaXiNexSpAzxOfxThExWoRlD Julie AV sparkleglitz01 skipp20 wingedvamp1107 .Girl

twerd4life

PeruvianChick M333gan BlindColours darkmoon999 SavingTheWorldMaxStyle xdassx wOnToNgIrL goldenrose37 kashiena bookfreek25 123-Cat-Cat-321ok MaXiMuMrIDEisThEbeSTBoOkeVeR XxX-M.C. Marx-XxX xDarklightx Gartordog 2-10-11eyesFINGERStoes bellafan123 Creative.

**Chapter: 30**

**Max PoV:**

After Katie had left our dorm room I went down to the lake again, it had seemed that my little internal GPS was sending me there again, and was there but, Fang. I found him there and told him everything. Then we went to the lounge and hung out with everyone, except Katie who wasn't there, then we went to our rooms. When I went back into my dorm room though, Katie was already there.

Walking into the room I spotted Katie instantly and was a little surprised as I saw Katie jump as she heard the door close, she spun around and saw me coming in.

"Hey, Max.", she said.

"Hey. Do you want to take a shower first or do you want me to?", I asked.

"Oh, I already took my shower. So you can go.", she said and I nodded and went to take a shower.

* * *

I came out of the shower, clean and dressed for bed I walked out to a strange sight.

Katie was looking through my suitcase. I raised my eyebrow and leaned against the wall, silently watching. I knew this was something that Fang would do, watching silently. It was interesting though.

After a few moments Katie seemed to finally feel someone watching her, so she turned and about jumped out the window when she saw me. Her hand flew to her chest as though she was making sure her heart hadn't stopped beating.

"Max!", she jumped. I leaned against the wall, my eyebrow still raised questioning her.

"I was looking for your brush, mine broke.", she stammered. "Do you mind if I borrow it?", she asked.

"Sure, you can borrow it ,but next time can you ask before going through my stuff.", I asked. Katie flushed.

"Er - yeah. Sorry.", she muttered jumping to her bed. "Good- night Max.", she said quickly.

"Night.", I said and did the same. I turned the lights off then tried to go to sleep. On the other side of the room I could hear Katie's heart beating too fast for her to be asleep. It actually took her four hours to fall asleep, I could not fall asleep until she did being as paranoid as I am. I did wonder though why she was acting strange, but I figured she's probably not over finding out about Fang and I.

The next morning was Sunday, and Katie had gone into town to buy some clothes. I, not being one for shopping decided I was going to sleep in. I did not get very much sleep the night before because of Katie. However when I woke up there was something seriously wrong. I woke up at 10 am, Katie had left, sweating. I stood up, it felt like the room was on fire. I felt like I was on fire. Instantly I panicked. The last time I had felt this way, I had turned into an Eraser. My heart beat so fast in my chest, my ears where ringing with the sound. This was so much worse than last time. I stumbled my way to the mirror, I looked fine except for a little tint of red in my cheeks. I reached up to my face and had to rip my hand away immediately, it was like setting my hand on fire.

My panic had risen to a critical level. Something was wrong with me? Was I dieing? I didn't think so, but the intensity of the heat almost made me wish I would. I had to put the fire out! I ran to the shower and turned it on as cold as possible, thank goodness the shower handle was plastic or I thought I might have burned my own hand off. The water poured down on me but instantly it became steam, I would set the fire alarm off at this rate. I turned of the water. Voice help, I begged.

_"Max, remember what I said about you gain new powers, this is one of them. Try to stay calm Max. You will be fine.", the Voice spoke._

Was all my new powers going to be this painful?

How can I stay calm, I'm burning up?

Would it kill the Voice to be a little more specific as to what kind of power this is?

Would it be the burn to death, option?

Of course the Voice remained silent. Thanks a lot.

I sat in front of the mirror for a moment, I didn't change though I just got hotter it seemed.

I realized I need to tell the others, I needed to tell Fang because he was the only one who knew about me changing into an Eraser.

I opened a window, luckily no one seemed to be around. I jumped out and flew to Fangs dorm room. I knock on the window three times before he opened it.

"What happened to sleeping in?", he asked. My expression answered for me.

"What's wrong?" I jumped down in through the open window and landed in Fang's room. My expression was scared, which was probably the reason Fang looked so concerned. He went straight to my side and raised his hand to touch my arm, but I quickly moved away.

"No, Fang. You can't touch me. It's my skin, I'm burning up.", I said hurriedly, my eyes widening.

I didn't want Fang to get hurt, trying to comfort me. His took in the flushed look on my face and nodded.

"Try to stay calm Max, okay.", he said. I nodded but doubted that that was even possible.

He reached out to touch my arm again, and I immediately went to pull back but his voice stopped me.

"It's okay Max. I'll be fine, just try to think about calming down. Think cold thoughts.", said with a grin. I rolled my eyes but did as he said.

I closed my eyes and thought of Antarctica, but a small part of my brain was screaming for him not to get hurt.

I felt a light touch on my arm and opened my eyes wide. Fang's hand rested on my arm, and he did pull away as if he were being burned.

I stuttered. "I don't understand, why aren't you being burned?", I asked but the Voice answered.

_Max, you have a new power and you can control it. Fang wasn't burned because you didn't want him to be hurt. Now concentrated even more on cooling down completely._

I took in a big breath and let it out, then explained to Fang what the Voice had just told me. He nodded. I tried to calm down, but instead I felt like I was getting even hotter. I pulled away from Fang and could help myself from crying out, something burned my back. I looked back.

My wings had burned holes into my shirt, and they now fluttered around me. I gasped. There was something wrong with my wings. They were usually a tarnish color with freckled brown spot, _now they were a brilliant gold-ish red._

Surely I've never seen a bird with these colored feathers.

_"Correct, Max.", the Voice spoke again. "These are called Phoenix Wings. A bird of Myth, yet you are not a Phoenix. You simply can shape shift, like Angel into one. When your like this, you can't be hurt by fire and you can burn things with a touch. You can control it though, and I warn you Max use this as a last defense because it takes a lot of energy out of you to change. Now I wanted you to change back, just concentrate on cooling down." _

I thought about what the Voice said. My life just gets crazier by the minute doesn't it. I sighed, I had to cool down. I would think about this later.

I breathed in a deep breath and thought of cold Antarctica with it's cold winds and blocks of ice. I gasped in a breath as icy pain shot through my body. I opened my eyes wide and lurched forward. I passed out.

**Fang Pov:**

There was something wrong with Max, and she was clearly scared. I tried to touch her arm to let her know it was going to be okay, but she thought she would hurt me and pulled away. Her eyes looked frantic, and her expression scared me.

"Try to stay calm Max, okay?", I said

A need to touch her and let her know I was here suddenly overcame me and I reached forward. She noticed and tried to pull away.

"It's okay Max. I'll be fine, just try to think about calming down. Think cold thoughts.", I said trying to give her a reassuring grin.

She rolled her eyes, and then closed them. I reached out and hesitantly touched her arm, it was warm but not hot like she said. Her eyes opened and they looked relived and confused at the same time.

"I don't understand, why aren't you being burned?", she asked, but before she saw me shrug I noticed her eyes glaze over a little and I knew she was talking to the Voice inside her head. She looked back at me.

"My Voice says I got a new power and that you weren't burned, because I really didn't want you to get hurt.", she said with a slight smile but that quickly went away as she pulled away and let out a sound of pain. I reached toward, her but stopped. The smell of something burning hit my nose and I saw Max turn away from me. Her dark blue t-shirt suddenly had too burned holes through it were a pair of firey looking wing flared out. I stumbled back, and Max looked at them in a mix of horror, confusion, and awe.

Then her eyes glazed over once more and I knew she was talking to her Voice again. Then after a second she closed her eyes, and the next thing I knew she was falling.

Quickly I lunged for her, and caught her before she hit the ground. Wasn't warm anymore, but felt normal. Her wings, which were spread out around her were now back to there beautiful speckled tan color. I looked at her face, to see she was breathing.

I sighed relief. Her face looked tired and worn out, she showed no sigh of stirring either. For a second I just held her to me before, I sat down on the bed with her. Her head laid on my shoulder, and as she breathed in and out I knew she was going to be okay.

However, I wondered what had happened exactly. She knew, and I wouldn't find out until she woke up.

**to be continued...**


	31. Chapter 31

**_A/N- YAY NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. THANK YOU REVIEWERS I ALMOST HAVE 600. SO HAPPY! :) ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 31:**

**FangPOV:**

The time seemed to fly by as I watched Max sleep, not daring to wake her up and slightly not wanting to. She looked so peaceful, and after an hour I flew asleep as well leaning against the bed's backboard.

However I was wakened by movement. My eyes flew open to see Max had wrapped her arms around my waist. I smiled contently. I closed my eyes to go back to sleep by suddenly she sat up, fast.

"What?", she mumbled before slumping over and clutching her head.

"Ow, I got a head ache. What happened?", she whispered talking to herself. She looked up and saw me, her eyes full of sleep and exhaustion visible.

"You passed out.", I stated. The look she shot me wasn't hard to decipher, "Obviously."

"Uh.", she clutched her head.

I touched her face, "What happened?" She shook her head.

"It sounds crazy, but the Voice told me that I shape shifted into this mythological bird thing but I wasn't exactly like it. Because it only was supposed to have feathers that looked as though they were on fire, they weren't actually supposed to emit heat. So the Voice said it was just another power.", she explained. I nodded.

"You've been getting a lot of new powers lately. I think you've almost even got Angel beat.", I told her but she didn't smile like I expected her to.

"The Voice says I'm going to be getting more soon as well.", she whispered and then muttered almost too low for me to hear. "I'm scared of what might happen when I do get these other powers, this one knocked me out and almost burned you. What if I can't control the other ones?"

I didn't speak, but instead hugged her.

"You need to sleep a little longer, your still tired." This time she did smile.

"You don't have to tell me twice." She buried her face in my shirt, but almost two seconds later she groaned in annoyance and stood up.

"I have to get back to my dorm room before Katie, or there will be questions.", she said. I nodded and stood. We kissed and she went to the window. Then with one more look she was gone.

Katie POV:

I woke up early the next morning. Today was Sunday, and I had planned on going into town today for shopping. Though last night all I could think about was what I had learned from my father. I wasn't too sure if the Max I knew was this dangerous experiment, and even though the though alone seemed sort of crazy, I couldn't help but feel a little scared that the person sleep only a few feet away could be this dangerous experiment running loose.

Even though I had barley slept, at the first sight of dawn I was out of there glad to be away. If Max was this 'Maximum Ride' _I _was sending her back.

I through on my clothes quickly and silently trying not to wake Max. Then after making sure I looked a shot as usual in the mirror I ran out of the dorm room and downstairs. Then after a quick stop in the office for the pass into town.

I approached the office lady's desk.

"Hello.", I said plastering an innocent smile on my fast. "I would like a pass to go into town today."

The plump receptionist looked me up and down with a board expression.

"Your Katie Everdean, correct.", she asked resting her fat chin on her ridiculously fat hand.

"Yes.", I smiled cheerfully. God, what did this woman want?

"You father left a message, he say he wants you to call him immediately.", she said in her monotonously board voice.

My heart leapt, maybe he has news. I nodded at the receptionist and she handed me a pass into town. I grabbed it and ran for the bus into town. I would call my father in town, away from prying ears.

* * * *

I went out to the back of my favorite Italian restaurant to where the pay phones were to make my call. I looked up and down the street, but was one hundred percent positive no one would hear me. I dialed dads phone number and like last time the receptionist answered, Mrs. Kurch.

Her nasally voice spoke, "Hello Itex administration office. This is Kurch speaking. How may I help you?" (A/N: Evil and evil incorporated. How may I help you?)

"This is Katie, I want to spe- ", I was cut off however.

"Aw, Miss Everdean. Yes right away. Let me connect you.", she said briskly and completely business like. I smiled into the receiver, she knew now how important I really was as she didn't before.

Then my smile vanished as my dad answered.

"Darling, Katie. I have a lot of information for you sweetie. This is even more dangerous than I thought.", he said hurriedly. I gulped.

"I have been reading through all of our reports on these escaped experiments. It's utterly amazing and completely astounding at the same time. This is what worries me. For this to work you must know of all there powers beforehand incase they find you out, which we can not let happen. First very importantly we have information that may cause a slight problem. The six year old girl, they know as Angel."

"Ariel.", I corrected.

"Yes, Yes. She has some powers that as I said before are utterly amazing. I'm just going to come right out with it. Basically she can read and control minds."

I dropped the phone with a gasp, then hurried to pick it up.

"How is that-", I began.

"Possible. I know sweetie but the scientists assured me it is possible as they have done it. This of course causes problems if you are ever near this experiment.", my father explained.

"Which is why we have sent a scientist down to meet you, he will give you a shot that will enable the girl to be unable to read or control your mind. Do not worry though sweetheart, this will not hurt you I myself have had it actually."

"But daddy.", I whined.

"No buts Katie. You have to do this.", then his voice softened. "Though when you finish this the family will go on a nice long vacation to where ever you want and I'll buy you whatever you want. How does that sound?"

I smiled widely.

"Done. Where do I meet this person?", I asked. I could almost feel my fathers smile on he other side of the phone.

"That's my girl. Don't worry, we sent a very high up in the field scientist who is already in the area. All you have to do is go down to Emmerson Clinic. You know where that is?"

"Yes."

"Good go in there and ask for Dr. Frankford, when he comes out tell him your Katie Everdean."

"Yes."

"Alright, sweetie I got to go."

"Kiss kiss, dad."

"Kiss kiss, Kates."

I hung up the phone and set off down the street toward Emmerson Clinic.

**to be continued...**


	32. Chapter 32

**_A/N- OKAY I'M SOOO SORRY IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I LAST POSTED A CHAPTER. I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY, GOING TO DISNEY AND COLORADO AND THEN IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS AND I HAVE FINALS. GEEZ I'M TIRED. ALSO IN LIGHT OF THIS I AM SORRY IF MY WRITING IS A LITTLE OFF AND IF I JUMPED INTO THE NEXT PART OF THE STORY TOO QUICKLY. PLEASE SEND YOUR COMMENTS, THEY ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND I AM PLEASED TO SAY THAT THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN OVER 620 REVIEWS. ORIGINALLY THIS STORY WAS ONLY GOING TO BE 30 CHAPTERS LONG, BUT SINCE IT'S GONE BETTER THAN I EXPECTED IM GOING TO KEEP IT GOING LONGER WITH PLENTY MORE ACTION AND DRAMA AND LETS NOT FORGET FAX. WELL ALSO TO END ON THIS LAST NOTE OF THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS, I WILL STOP THIS INCREDIBLY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE AND LET YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPTER. ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 32:**

**MaxPOV:**

When I got back to the dorm room, Katie was already back sitting on her bed rifling through a magazine. She looked up at me when I came through the door, but surprisingly she didn't ask where I had been all day. Actually it seemed that she looked a little sick.

"Are you okay?", I asked her but she only waved off the question.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a long day of shopping.", she smile then turn to look back at her magazine.

"Uh okay." I laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I was still tired from this afternoon. Whatever power that was, the Voice was right, it took a lot of strength out of me. I sat up and lazily look around the room, that was when something caught my eye.

"Katie." She looked up.

"What happened?", I pointed to her arm where a white bandage was wrapped around her arm. It was odd it seem to be in the same spot my chip had been before Mom had taken it out.

Katie looked at the bandage almost with a shocked expression on her face and it took her a little while to look back at me and answer.

"Ah, well I was shopping today and I tripped coming out of a store with my bags. I went to the clinic earlier."

"Oh, Alright." She turned back to her magazine and I decided it was time to take a shower and get to bed.

* * * *

Monday morning, as everyone would refer to as the worst day of the week. The girls dorm was bursting with activity as it did every weekday morning, and I tried to push my way past everyone to get to the cafeteria. That morning Katie hadn't been in the room when I woke up so I figured she had left early. It was odd lately Katie had been acting really strange, and know that I think about it fully recovered from my experience yesterday I'm almost positive that Katie had been lying yesterday about how she got that bandage on her arm.

I entered the cafeteria, and went to get in line when I was immediately found by Claire and Cleo looking more excited than I had ever seen them before.

"Max! Max! You won't believe what we just overheard." Cleo was jumping up and down excitedly.

"What?"

Claire smiled. "Field Trip."

"What?"

"It's coming up soon.", Cleo shrieked.

"So?"

"So? Max do you even know where were going this year for a field trip?"

"Apparently not."

Cleo and Claire exchanged glances at each other and wicked smiles claimed their faces as they looked back at me.

"Were going to the other Stanton Academy school. We visit every four years, and this year we're going. That's not even the best part. We're staying for three days in the school, which happens to be located in the mountains in _Europe_!"

I stared at them.

"Didn't we just go to the beach?", I asked confused.

"Yeah, but that was games day. This is a _field trip_."

"Wow, I knew this was a rich school but wow Europe.", I whispered too low for them to hear to myself.

"So, when will we be going?", I asked. Cleo and Claire exchanged looks.

"Next week."

"What!" That seemed really soon and now that I thought about it I could see many problems with this trip. Let me list them for you.

1. I'll be trapped on a plane for hours on end.

2. Last time I went to Europe, which really wasn't that long ago, I came across many near death experiences and had to fight Omega, and had to watch my brother die. Not good times!

3. We could be attacked.

4. The school and Itex could find us.

5. We might possibly die.

And last but definitely worse than all the other problems.

6. Fang could meet some European girl.

Hahaha. Just kidding. If that happened I would totally kick ass.

As I was contemplating all these possible horrors, hot breath hits the back of my neck.

Think of the devil!

I turned to see Fang. His face was impassive as he looked at me, but I could see the emotion underneath. He was excited.

"I just heard about the trip.", he whispered. Cleo and Claire smiled, then Claire motioned Cleo to go sit down at the table with her leaving me and Fang standing.

Fang looked around the cafeteria and I was just about to go back into worry mode over the trip again, when suddenly Fang put his hand on my shoulder and stares at me with meaning.

"The trip will be fine.", he whispered. I nodded. He motioned to sit down at the table as well.

How does he do that?, I wondered taking a seat. Always reading my mind like Angel. I wonder if what he said is true though. Will the trip be fine?

**to be continued....**


	33. Chapter 33

**_A/N- TWO CHAPTER IN TWO DAYS, YAY. THE REASON FOR THIS IS BECAUSE I HADN'T POSTED FOR SO LONG BEFORE. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER, I THINK IT IS HILARIOUS. SEND ME YOUR THOUGHTS THOUGH. THANK YOU REVIEWERS AND READERS. ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 33:**

**MaxPOV:**

It was a mess a total and completely uncontrolled mess. I mean what were they thinking, just taking a ton of high schoolers to Europe. The airport was in complete chaos. It was only our grade that was going, but still. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge would be staying at the school. I would miss them, but I was kind of relieved they weren't coming because I didn't want to worry about them in Europe. They should be safe, or a least as they can be, at the school.

I was yanked from my thoughts by someone pushing me from behind. I whirled around and came face to face with very irritated looking woman. I was in a stampede just barley avoiding getting run over.

"Can you move a little _faster_.", the woman snipped at me when she saw me look back at her. This pissed me off and I wanted to go even slower just to piss her off anymore, but Fang suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward. So instead of getting into a fight with the irritated woman, I had to settle for a quick glare that she totally missed because she was pushing a little kid who tripped and banged into her.

Then the next thing I knew we were at security checkpoint. A sigh caught my eye. **Please no scissors, knives, liquids, or explosive devices. All suspicious items will be searched, as well as suspicious people.**

I gulped and looked over at Iggy who was standing a few feet away. I quickly made my way over to him.

"Ig", I whispered. His face tilted in my direction to let me know he was listening. "You don't have any uh, suspicious items do you?", I whispered too low for anyone but Iggy to hear me.

He gave me a sad smile. "No, had to leave them all. Breaks my heart." He smirked, and I lightly hit the back of his head before going back to stand next to Fang.

Our turn was coming up next and a security guard ushered me toward a table thing. I watched as other people dropped all their stuff on a conveyor belt, and then started removing their shoes and belts and jackets. Then they walked through an archway and to the left of them a security guard looked a screen that showed the persons x-ray. I looked at Fang confused. What did they want us to do? What were we going to do? If they x-rayed us, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't miss the wings even if I hid them in my back.

Suddenly the Voice spoke. _"It will be alright Max. I've taken care of it, just hide your wings in your back and then follow what everyone else is doing."_

I looked at Fang and repeated the instructions then Fang passed them on to Iggy. I pulled in my wings then took of my shoes, jacket, and belt and placed them in a box. The security guard pointed to a line I was supposed to stand on, I did so then waited for the guard on the other side of the archway to motion me through.

I waited, then took in a quick gulp and prayed this would work as the guard raised a hand to motion me through.

I stepped into the archway and the guard told me to stay still for a moment. I did so, but all of my body wanted to run to fly away. Finally I stepped out, the machine beeped red.

Oh, crap!

The guard waved and hand for me to stay where I was. I stopped and a lady appeared with a cream colored wand thing. She stepped toward me and my body tightened to run. Then she run me up and down with the wand thing, I cringed. I beeped at my neck. I looked confused at her, and then she reached for my throat.

I swear I almost flipped her and sent her sprawling, but by some miracle I caught sight of Fang looking completely calm at me and I relaxed. She touched something on my neck and I looked down to see what it was.

_My 'FM' necklace that Fang had given me. I wore it always._

"Where you wearing that when you went through.", she asked me. No lady I just put it on when the security guys were giving me looks like they were all ready to pounce as soon as they saw a weapon in my hands. Yep I just put it on.

"Yeah.", I answered. She smiled.

"Well that was the problem sweetie, you were supposed to take that off too.", she said. I nodded and said 'opps'.

Soon later Fang and me were on the other side of the arch watching Iggy walk through. I held my breath for this because I was sure he must have forgotten one bomb, I mean seriously I caught him carrying around thirty bombs with him once and those were only the ones I could find.

However my worry was for nothing, because Iggy walked though security as if he were walking through a coffee shop. Then an attendant asked him is she could help him onto the plane. He smiled and refused, and then suddenly Emily was at his side assuring the lady she would take care of him.

I turned back to Fang, who was watching the scene with amusement. Now it was time to get to the plane though.

* * * * * *

I checked my plane ticket to see where I was sitting on the plane. I passed a row to see Cleo and Claire switching seats with an old man so they could sit together, lucky I thought. Then I passed Katie and Andrew sitting next to each other on the plane, Katie was smiling and Andrew whispered something to her that I didn't catch.

Katie's eyes flashed to me as I passed but she quickly looked away. She still was acting strangely, maybe she really wasn't over the whole Fang and me thing. I went to looking for my seat. I smiled as I finally found my seat. I sat at the window seat, lucky that was the seat I got. I breathed out, the plane was getting crowded and I felt the paranoia start to make it's way through me. I concentrated on looking out the window.

A loud huffed sounded, and I felt someone sit beside me. I looked over to see who had sat there. My expression dropped as I saw the woman who pushed into me earlier sitting there. Her eyes locked on mine.

"I want the window seat.", she stated and her eyes gleamed as if she were daring me not to give it to her immediately.

I smirked at her. "Oh well, my ticket says I have the window seat so I guess you'll just have to learn that you don't always get what you want." I smiled in a completely innocent was as if I had just gave her a complement. Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't be rude little girl.", she said. I raise my eyebrow. Bring it, lady.

"I demand that window seat, I will not be bumped by strangers walking down the aisle the entire flight. Plus, I'm older so I deserve that window seat more.", she stated.

Oh yeah lady, how many fight's to the death have you been in? Have you spent most of your life in a dog crate. I deserve this seat about a billon times more than you.

"I doubt that."

The lady became furious. She yelled out, and soon we both found a stewardess standing next to us.

"Is there something wrong?", she asked in a worried tone. The woman turned her fury onto the poor unsuspecting stewardess.

"You! Make this girl change seats with me. She is being quite rude and saying she will not let me have it. Also these seats are so uncomfortable and I don't like riding all the way to Europe next to this girl!"

The stewardess looked taken aback.

"Well, Mam. You could switch to first class."

"No! NO WAY! I am not paying money to sit in a seat. It's unbelievable every seat here should be first class. Also I want a window seat."

The stewardess looked at me almost pleading. I wasn't going to let the woman had my seat for anything though, though I did feel bad for the stewardess,

"I'm sorry.", I said to the stewardess in my best innocent voice. "It's just that my seat ticket says that I have a window seat and I would really like to watch as we go up into the air." I gave her my best attempt at bambi eyes, and it worked like a charm and it got the woman next to me pissed.

"Why you little brat!"

"Mam!", the stewardess sounded outraged. "Would you like me to call security?" The woman immediately backed off.

Then finally the stewardess turned to someone in the row behind me.

"Excuse me young man, but would you please switch with _her._", the stewardess pointed to the irritated and now furious woman next to me. I didn't hear the boys response, but the next thing I know the lady is out of the seat next to me and instead Fang is sitting with me.

The stewardess smiled at me warmly. "Enjoy your flight, Miss."

I smiled at her than Fang.

"Your definitely an improvement upon my last seat partner.", I whispered to him and he gave me a half smile. I could hear the woman's annoyed grunts from behind me and she kicked my seat once, but with a look from the stewardess she stopped.

I grinned at Fang. Maybe this flight wouldn't be so bad, I thought but then the plane started moving and my attention was brought to how crowded this plane was and my panic rose.

**to be continued....**


	34. Chapter 34

**_A/N- TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY. I AM ON A ROLL. ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 34:**

**MaxPOV:**

My panic rose even further as we took off and my claustrophobia kicked in. The plane began to tilt upward. My breath came fast as if I had just run a marathon, suddenly I felt something grip my hand. I looked over to see Fang holding my hand.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "It will be fine. Just breathe." I nodded and closed my eyes. He wrapped an arm around me, and then the next thing I knew I had fallen asleep.

_I trudged along through the snow until I saw something black against the cold snow. I walked forward, praying it wasn't what I though it was. _

_Cold. Cold. Cold. _

_Cold wind whipped my face and I had to cover my eyes. _

_Cold. Cold. Cold_

_I bent over in the snow, to look at the dark patch in the snow._

_Cloth. Fang!_

_I wrapped my arms around him, he was blue._

_Cold. Cold. Cold._

_"Fang wake up. Fang!"_

_Suddenly there was a flash of bright orange and I was on fire, but I wasn't hot._

_Strangely I was still..._

_Cold. Cold. Cold. An empty word._

_Fang burst into flame right before my eyes. Then in a flurry of smoke he was gone. I clutched at air ,but he was gone._

_I fell to the ground._

_Cold. Cold. Cold._

_A scream escaped me._

_And then, I was shaking._

"Max! Max!, wake up Max!", voice called and I opened my eyes to see Fang with worry clear in his usually emotionless eyes.

"Wha- What happened?", I asked sitting straight up and looking around. I was met with practically every person on the plane looking at me with concern, surprise, and in the case of one person annoyance.

Fang gripped my hand. "Max you screamed. Really loud.", he whispered. I looked around. How embarrassing.

"It was a bad dream, sorry to alarm you.", I said loud enough for the whole plane to hear. Instantly everyone looked back at the book they had been reading, or tried to go back to sleep, or whatever they had been doing before I screamed.

I looked back to Fang the concern was still in his eyes.

"What was your dream about?", he whispered. I looked out the window not looking at him or answering.

"Max?"

I sighed, you were burning because of me.", I whispered. I stole a glance at him, understanding in his eyes. He reached over to me and pulled me close next to him, obviously not caring who saw.

He brushed his fingers through my hair. I nestled myself into his chest, and stayed there the rest of the very long flight, perfectly content.

* * * * * * *

Finally we got off the plane and everyone stood around waiting for everyone to get their luggage. Then the teachers ushered everyone into cabs to take us to the school.

The ride by taxi to the other boarding school was a long one, but the view getting there was awesome. The taxi wrapped around the mountains, until we got to a giant structure of stone that looked very much like a fancy school / ski resort. Half of the school seemed to be on a ski slope and a ton of people were out skiing and snowboarding. It was a Saturday, and that was probably what the students of this boarding school did on the weekends.

The taxi stopped and everyone piled out and went to stand awkwardly on the steps of the school. Soon we were met by a very brisk woman with shockingly white hair pulled into a tight bun, her outfit an electric blue blazer and suit.

"Welcome students of our sister school. It is grand to have you hear, and I do hope that while you are here you have a grand time as well. Now some of my teachers will help you find your rooms.", she said.

I looked over at Fang and subtly he nodded and we went with our separate teachers.

A teacher took Me, and a group of girls including Emily, Claire, Cleo, and Katie to the girls dorms. We entered and suddenly head were sticking out of their room to see the 'students from the other school'. A couple girls whispered as we passed, all staring at us. We passed them all and were handed out rooms.

For once I got my own room, sweet!

I unpacked my stuff, then I looked at the bed it looked comfy. Then, and I now this sounds lame because I've been flying forever but, I felt jetlag overcome me and I fell asleep. I didn't awake till the next morning.

* * * * * * * *

The next morning, I woke up and dressed in dark jeans, and a black shirt and snow jacket. We had gone shopping before we left for winter clothes, because this was the mountains and skiing was year round. Also when we were here they told us we didn't need to wear uniforms.

After dressing I made my way out of the room and out of the girls dorm room, only to find that- I had no idea where I was going. So, I ended up walking around the school looking lost.

A voice called out behind me. I spun around. A group of guys came up to me, all wearing winter clothes and holding snowboards. A blonde guy stepped up closer to me than the rest. He was apparently the one who had spoken. He had blonde hair with brown highlights, a sun kissed tan, and twinkle green eyes, but something about him annoyed me. The way he moved and talked was so frickin cocky. I pissed me off.

"Hey, your from that other school right?", he asked I nodded. One of his friends spoke.

"Whoa, if I knew they had girls there that looked like you I would have begged my parents to send me there instead." They all snickered. Jerks.

I spun around to leave, but the blonde one grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Wait.", he said. The next thing I knew Blondie was on the ground, bleeding from the nose. An arm wrapped around my waist.

I looked up, Fang.

"Don't touch her again.", he growled and the entire group stumbled back. Fang looked, well deadly. Blondie picked himself up.

"Who the hell are you?", he spat out blood flying in specks everywhere.

"Her boyfriend.", Fang said tightly. I looked up at him in surprise. At the other school we weren't telling people about us, but maybe at this school we could. People really didn't know here, and they really wouldn't have to either.

I smiled for a second, almost completely oblivious to the blonde guy spitting our blood in front of me.

"Is that so?", Blondie say. "Well my name is Alec, and we'll see how long that lasts.", he stated cockily.

My earlier anger came back and I pulled away from Fang. Blondie looked at me with amusement as if he thought that I pushed Fang away so that I could show him I wanted to go out with him or something. Ha, he was in for a surprise.

I walked up to him, my face letting only complete innocence show. Poor boy had no idea what was coming.

I smiled at him. He smiled back and grinned at his friends. They all chuckled. I leaned over to Alec, as if I were about to kiss him. He look anxious. I pulled my arm back and, BAM! Uppercut, right to the gut. He lurched forward in complete surprise bending over his stomach. His friends watched in shock. I leaned down toward the figure holding his stomach.

"Don't mess with me or Fang! Got it? And by the way my name is Max. Don't forget it."

Then with that I walked back to Fang who was smirking in amusement. We walked together back away from the group of guys.

Fang leaned over to me. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh? I mean I scared him you completely kicked his ass all over a little threat." I wrapped my arms around Fang as we walked.

"I'm just getting tired of people trying to get between us. That ends now. Anyone mess with us, I'm going to kick their ass."

Fang grinned and then he leaned down and kissed me.

**to be continued....**


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N- HEY EVERYONE. IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE UPDATED AND THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT AS LONG AS I WISH IT WAS. SORRY BOUT THAT, WITH THE HOILDAYS AND ALL IVE BEEN BUSY. BY THE WAY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR, AND FOR THOSE WHO DON'T CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS HAPPY HOLIDAYS! THANK YOU REVIEWERS FOR YOUR CONTINUED REVIEWS, THEY ARE DEFINATLY WHAT KEEPS ME UPDATING SO THANKS. NOW FOR THE CHAPTER. ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 35:**

The snow outside fell lightly, and made my window frost. I didn't like the cold, but the snow almost made it worth the cold. It also reminded me of the Flocks 'E' shaped house in the mountains. I remembered waking up there and seeing the snow, then taking a very young Angel and Gazzy out to play in it. Then the Flock would get into huge snowball fights.

I also remembered that the snowball fights also seemed to center on an epic battle of snow between Fang and I. Those could get a little out of hand. One time I remembered, I made a fort of solid snow with Angel and Nudge. It was the best fort ever, and then Fang and the guys built theirs. We practically lived in those forts for weeks, until Iggy and Gazzy accidentally blew theirs up and tried to take control over ours.

Those were the times!

I stood up in the cold room and got dressed in the warmest clothes I had brought. Today we were off and we wouldn't have school, yes they are making us still take classes while we're here because this is a school we are visiting. However it's not all school. Today we will get the whole day off which means I'm hitting the schools slopes. Then also while were here we are allowed to go into town for shopping, which is where I'm going to get equipment for the slopes.

Opening the door I walked down the hall of the girls dorm. I saw three girls carrying skiing equipment, it seemed I wasn't the only one headed for the slopes. One of the girls looked up as I passed.

"Hey.", she called and I stopped. She had blonde hair cropped short at different angles, and was wearing a light blue beanie and snow suit that matched her blue eyes that blazed as she stared at me with curiosity.

"Are you the girl that slapped Alec yesterday?", she asked.

I looked at them blankly. "Uh." A girl Blue Beanie was with spoke up.

"Oh yeah it's all over school. You did that right?" All three were looking at me astonished.

I mentally groaned, do all high schools have stuff spread about you this quick or is it just the one I go to? I wondered what I should say, lie or admit to it?

"Well, I uh didn't slap him.", I stated. Slapping was so wimpy.

"So you didn't hit him.", Blue Beanie confirmed.

"Well, I punched him.", I murmured looking away.

"Oh my god.", one of the girls squealed and I looked back at them. They were all looking at me like I lost my mind.

"Are you serious.", a girl poked her head out of her room and asked apparently she had heard us.

She hurried to join the conversation, I backed away.

"Do you know who you hit!?", Blue Beanie asked.

"His name was Alec, right?", I asked in a bored voice.

"Alec! Alec!", the girl who had just joined the conversation squeaked.

"Well.", Beanie continued. "Alec is the most popular guy at this school, and he's rich and positively gorgeous! Any girl here would die to go out with him! And you punched him!"

My face was bored. "Well, I hope there are less popular guys here with better personalities then."

All four girls seemed to go slack jawed at my comment. I resisted rolling my eyes.

"Uh, I have to go now. Bye.", I gave a brief wave then practically ran to the door leading out of the girls dorm. I didn't want to debate with the Alec fan club that their dream guy was a sexist pig. What wanted to do was a hang with Fang for the day on the slopes.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

I met Fang in the town at the equipment store. We decided we wanted to try snowboarding, since we've never done it before. Then we even bought snow suits to wear. Fang got snow pants (black), jacket (black), sunglasses (black), beanie (black), and a snowboard (black) with a white smiley face on the that had fangs (I picked it out and got a good laugh with it). I got snow pants (black like Fangs), jacket (red), sunglasses (black), beanie (black), and a snowboard (red) with orange graffiti on the bottom that read 'fearless'.

I must say in our whole appearance fang and I looked awesome, even if I'm not some fashion guru like Nudge and Ange.

All we had to do next was head for the slopes for our snowboarding experience.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

We didn't have to buy lift tickets, because we were students which was pretty awesome. However the slopes seemed to be packed, which kind of sucked. The lady at the information center asked me if I'd ever snowboarded before. I told her no, and she told me I should take a class. I her I would be fine, and she gave me a disapproving look.

Oh well. Then we were on the lift taking us to the top of the mountain. I sat next to Fang on the lift and we waited to reach the top.

Fang was being awful quiet looking over the side of the lift at all the people skiing and snowboarding below.

"So, this should be fun.", said and he looked at me with a half smile but in his eyes I saw excitement.

**to be continued....**


	36. Chapter 36

**_A/N- ALRIGHT EVERYONE I AM SOOOO HAPPY AFTER I READ ALL THOSE BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS. THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE THANKYOUS THOUGH, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I AM REALLY HYPER TODAY. THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER AND THERE IS NOT GOING TO BE A TON OF DRAMA BUT NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE, LOTS OF DRAMA. HEHE. CHAPTER 36 EVERYBODY, YAY. ENJOY! _**

**Chapter 36:**

**Max POV:**

I was standing on top of the world, it felt like! The snow fell down on my hair and as I watched Fang his clothes seemed to be slowly changing from black to white. We were at the top of the mountain and below us tons of skiers and snowboards were heading down the mountain, but for some odd reason no one was going down the slope Fang and I were at. Huh, wonder why.

The only thing I didn't like was that is was so cold up here. Maybe I mentioned this before but I really really don't like the cold. I pulled my black beanie over the top of my head, sunglasses clutched in my hands. Fang stood beside me looking down the mountain. I grinned to myself, and then walked up to him.

"Hey.", I said. He looked over at me. He wasn't wearing his hat or sunglasses yet and white snow flakes had begun to frost the top of his hair. His eyes took in my expression, and a smile came to his eyes.

Suddenly without any notice, I kissed his lips. He was stunned for a second, before his arms were around me and he leaned over to kiss me back. In a blinding move, I was out of his arms but still close to his face. His expression was confused and his eyes searched mine.

A wicked glint was in my expression and I'm sure he knew something was up. I smile and leaned forward and quickly kissed his cheek. "Race ya.", I whispered but before he had moved so much as an inch I was on my snowboard and plowing down the mountain.

I started laughing when I looked back to see Fang ,suddenly realizing what had happened, attempt to catch up to me. However the laughter was short lived as I realized I was picking up a dangerous speed. A wave of panic then shot through me as I realized then that I didn't know how to stop!

"Crap!", I muttered as I shot past a tree with blinding speed. Then the name of the slope I was on shot through my head, dead man's peak. It had been stupid to go down an expert trail first, I mentally kicked myself, and I don't even know how to stop.

I thought back to the snowboarders I'd seen before. You tilt your body and swerve, right? I tried that and it seemed to work. However that wasn't slowing me down that much.

Then I saw it. There was a drop off, and if I didn't turn I would plummet over the edge and fly to avoid falling to my death below. Then an even worse thought occurred, what if I can't get my wings out. I mean I was wearing a very thick jacket and undoubtedly I would be able to rip through the jacket before I fell.

**Calm Max, **My Voice spoke.

Calm? How can I be calm?, I thought.

**Stay calm and tilt your weight to the side, when you get closer to the edge.**

I gulped, but I knew I'd have to listen to the Voice this time. I did as it said, and thank goodness it worked. However my relief was short lived as I saw a board tilting up in front of me.

I hit the board hard and my board and me shot into the air. For a moment it was like flying, but my wings weren't out. My body flipped through the air once, twice, until finally I landed.

Except, I kept going down the mountain. Oh no, up ahead I saw the end but there was no way my board was stopping. I was going to run into a huge pile of hay, the ski place had put for people who couldn't stop.

I hit the hay, hard, but I stopped thankfully. Shaking the hay off me, I got up and looked around. A group of snowboarders, weather they were girls or guys I couldn't tell from all masks but I was thinking along the line of girls and guys, were watching me with an expression I thought was odd to see. The expression was of awe, but why they were looking at me like that and not laughing their heads off after that no doubt hilarious display of snowboarding and then smashing into the hay pile was beyond me.

Suddenly though this wasn't something I was too concerned with because my mind went back to Fang. My heart plummeted, did he make the turn? I spun around to look back up the mountain.

Relief flooded through me as I saw he was on the mountain, however it surprised me because he was only know getting to the little jump. He was also going a lot slower than I was. He looked like he knew what he was doing though, more than I can say for myself. He angled the mountain perfectly.

Showoff, I thought grudgingly. Finally he was at the end of the mountain and stopped right in front of me, not even needing the hay to break his fall. Fang looked up to ma and pulled off his sunglasses and hat. His expression was so odd, it wasn't laughing like I would have been had I seen _him_ freaking out as he plummeted to the bottom of a mountain, it was like the group of snowboarders. His expression was awe.

I pulled my snowboard off and hat and sunglasses and walked over to him. I smiled.

"Beat ya, even if I embarrassed myself on the way down. You looked awesome coming down though.", I said. He continued to stare at me with that weird expression of awe. I was about to ask him what was wrong, when I was interrupted.

One of the snowboarders walked up to us, and took off their mask to reveal a guy with light brown hair. I recognized him too, he was one of the guys Alec was with the other day. I instantly wanted to groan, great now the whole school would hear about my whole freak out on the mountain and that mean it would get to Iggy who would without a doubt hold this over me for the rest of my life.

The light brown haired guy looked at me for a second then spoke. "Hey, wow. That was so cool, where have you learned to snowboard like that?!", he asked and I was so sure he was making fun of me and was even thinking about punching him or walking away but then a girl he was with came up.

"Yeah", she said. "I mean _nobody_ goes down dead man's peak, much less attempts the jump. Seriously, you did _two_ flips too. That was incredible, are you a pro? Did you like grow up snowboarding or something?"

I was officially confused. I turned to Fang but he was still giving me that incredulous expression. I turned back to the group.

"Uh, actually this is my first time snowboarding.", I confessed still slightly confused. The effect was instantaneous.

"No, way!"

"Seriously?"

"Were you like a pro skier, or something?"

This time Fang snapped out of his weird trance.

"She just has a natural gift for sports."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Finally after being questioned by the group of snowboarders Fang and I finally got away from them and made out way back up the mountain. I sat down on the ski lift next to Fang and looked up at him.

"So what happened?", I asked. He looked up.

"What?"

"I was totally freaking out coming down the mountain and you came down with ease, and yet I get the fan club?"

Fang grinned. "Well, the only reason I did so well coming down was probably because I watched you the whole way down. You were going so fast and you didn't look like you were scared at all. I'm not surprised someone noticed, you really did look like a pro."

I smiled. "Well maybe this time, lets go on a slope a little less exciting. I don't really want anymore fans."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

After snowboarding, Fang and I went to the student lounge. However looking around I didn't see that many people from our school. All around us were a bunch of students talking animatedly about the slopes and other things.

A fireplace was set in the wall, so a few people huddled in front of that to stay warm. There was even a hot chocolate machine, delicious by the way.

Fang and I decided to sit down on a sofa. We were there for maybe a few minutes though before Iggy walked in and sat down a few feet away, not even noticing us. Normally I wouldn't think anything of him not noticing us because well, he's blind but something about the way he was sitting told me something was wrong. My suspicions were confirmed as he leaned back against the couch and closed stared blankly at the ceiling, not that he could see it anyway. In all he looked upset. I exchanged a glance with Fang and we got up and moved toward him.

"Ig.", I whispered as we got close enough to where he would hear us and no one else would. Iggy sat up.

"Max."

"Yeah", I answered and sat down next to him on the couch while Fang sat beside me. "Ig, is there something wrong?"

Iggy tilted his head back, again and closed his eyes.

"Ig?", I prompted.

Without moving his face from the position of looking at the ceiling he answered.

"Emily and I broke up.", he answered. I knew him and Emily, Cleo and Katie's friend were going out but I didn't really think much of it. Most likely that was because I was a little busy worrying about my own issue. I couldn't help the side glance at Fang with that thought.

Fang was staring at Iggy with sympathy evident in his eyes. (It seems Fang is opening up a little more with his emotions. I'm so proud!)

"I don't even know what happened.",Iggy admitted.

Fang spoke. "You know, Ig. If your supposed to be with Emily she'll come around, eventually. Even if you have to wait awhile."

At these words, was Fang giving me a side glance? If you say yes, your right. I elbowed him in the rib and he grinned.

Iggy sat up and his expression was slightly less upset.

"I guess your right, man."

I nodded. "Was that what you were upset about?"

"Yeah, and also I sort of miss the rest of the Flock.", he admitted. I put my hand on his arm.

"Yeah, I miss them too.

**to be continued....**


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N- HELLO EVERYONE. THE DRAMATIC CHAPTER AS PROMISED IS HERE AND I AM VERY EXCITED ABOUT IT. I THINK I DID A PRETTY GOOD JOB. THOUGH I WARN THAT THIS CHAPTER HOLDS A LOT OF VIOLENCE, AND TO REMIND THAT THIS IS RATED 'T'. IT'S A REALLY LONG CHAPTER TOO. ALSO I AM GOING TO DO SOMETHING I DON'T USUALLY DO AND TELL YOU THE SONGS I WAS LISTENING TO AS I WROTE THIS. THEY GO PERFECTLY WITH THIS CHAPTER THEY ARE, IN ORDER.....**_

_**So Cold ... Breaking Benjamin **_

_**Bodies (Let the bodies hit the floor) ... Drowning Pool**_

_**It's not my time ... 3 Doors Doors**_

_**NOW MY MANY MANY THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS.....Especially to....**_

Jennifer Vivian Sara Macintosh Fang's Stalker Melted-Golden-Eyes MaximumReader508 RandomCUZISIDSOluver soccergrl bellafan123 RunnerGirl13 sparkleglitz01 maxride333 maximumrideaddict MaXiNexSpAzxOfxThExWoRlD PearlAngel16 Miz636 Julie AV

_**ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 37:**

Todaywas the last day for snowboarding. It was Sunday and tomorrow everyone would get to experience classes at Stanton Academy for the week. Then after that it was off, back to _our_ school. Today I promised Claire I would snowboard with her while she skied. We had been on the slopes all day and it was actually pretty fun. Earlier that morning when I first arrived on the slopes a few snowboarders and skiers watched me, apparently word of my track record down the mountain had gotten around, but after a few menacing glares they all dissipated.

However the day was not as picturesque as I'd thought it to be. At four o' clock the panic began to set in as I realized things were about to go very wrong.

Sirens rang out and a snow patrol guy came up to Claire and I in a snow motor bike (could not remember the name!). His face looked sever and slightly worried.

"You girls need to get off the mountain immediately, and get to a safe spot. It seems we've just gotten a weather report about a blizzard, came out of no where they're saying. If you girls are from the school you should go there immediately.", he said. Claire and I exchanged glances and we nodded at the snow patrol guy. Then began to make our way down the mountain.

Being caught in a blizzard didn't seem like a good idea to me.

Quickly we got back to the school and made our way to the student lounge which was were everyone seemed to be converging. Claire and I walked through the crowd of students looking for our friends. Then finally I found Katie she had a worried frantic expression on her face. She was on the other side of the room, then she turned and her eyes spotted me. Her face turned white. Something had happened, and whatever it was even Katie was scared.

Andrew POV:

I watched Max and Nick walking together that Sunday morning. They were talking close together and I moved closer so I could hear them better.

"I'm sorry Fang", Max said sounding as if she really meant it. ", but I promised Claire I would snowboard with her as she skied today. I'm sorry we can hang out later though. Actually I plan on it." She smiled at him and moved to kiss him.

I looked away, not wanting to see. My head was going over her words. Fang? Why did she call him that? She wasn't going to be with him today, perfect.

Finally they pulled apart and went back to talking, he looked back at them and listened closely.

"So, what are you going to do today? I mean maybe you can come with us, I don't think Claire will mind that much." Her eyes looked hopeful. My fist tightened as I watched Nick's expression. Whenever I was around him, it was expressionless but when he was with Max you could catch his expressions if you looked closely. I watched as he smiled a half smile at her.

"No, Max. You go with Claire and snowboard. I'll be fine, I'll see you later. I heard there were some hiking trails up the mountain, I think I'll just head on up to the top.", he said. Max frowned.

"Alone?", she asked and Nick nodded.

"Well, alright I guess." Nick smiled and hugged her, I turned away again but my spirits could not be dampened even by this.

A maniacal smile flitted over my face. Nick was going to be _alone_, on the mountain, and Max wouldn't be anywhere near him. It was perfect, and it was the opportunity I had been waiting for. I looked down at my clenched fist and my grin became even wider. Then I looked back at the so called happy couple.

Not for long, I thought. No, not for long at all. I had told Max before. I would rather not be her friend, because I'd rather get rid of her boyfriend. Well Max, I thought, your about to find out how much I really meant that.

I moved from my hiding spot and walked away from the couple a little ways away. Snow fell gently to the ground and I made my way to an empty bench, where no one was around I sat down and looked up at the sky.

Was I really going to do this again, I thought and a rush of adrenaline pumped through me. My maniacal smile returned and I couldn't help but laugh. It had been so long, two years was it?

That was when my parents realized what kind of son they really had, wasn't it. Though the police never could get any evidence on me, and then my parents had so much money I had the best lawyer money could by.

However there was a price to my freedom, my parents realized I wasn't the perfect athletic star of a son they thought they had and to straighten me out they sent me away to boarding school. The nicest one they could find, not sparing a single penny on the expense. Scared, I thought.

What would they think of their plan now if they knew that because of it they had pushed me into another murder. They sent me to the place where I met Max. Then after being rejected she pushed me back into my old ways. I always got what I want, as any rich child did. I pulled a shining metal object out of my pocket and looked down at it. A knife was poised, deadly, in my hand and a laugh that would make a sane person run away in fright escaped my lips.

Revenge is so sweet.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

For the rest of the day I followed Nick, without him knowing. I watched him say goodbye to Max as she left with Claire to go snowboarding. I didn't even feel upset when he kissed her, because I knew it would be the last time. Then finally as they parted I followed him around the school.

He went to the school's office, and I waited outside for him to come out. He came out a few moments later with a piece of paper in his hands. No doubt the map of all the hiking trails. Most likely he had told the office attendant that he was hiking, as that was the school rule. I followed him as he then as he walked by a recycling bin and tossed the paper inside.

Interesting, I thought. He walked toward the edge of the campus, and then started upon a trail. I followed a good distance behind so that he wouldn't know that I was there. Then he turned a corner, and I couldn't see him anymore. I quickened my pace so I would see him before I made another turn.

I turned the corner, quickly, expecting to see him walking on the trail or maybe turning a corner, but he wasn't there. Paranoia enveloped me. Did he know I was following him? Did he lose me on purpose? Is he hiding behind a tree right now, planning on jumping me at any moment? That would have been what I would have done anyway.

I walked forward, senses on hyper alert, waiting for a fight at any second. Though after ten minutes, I realized that none would come. I went back and looked around the entire area waiting to see him, to know that he knew I had been following.

However as time passed I realized that none of the things that I had feared had happened, something else entirely. He disappeared.

Fang POV:

I headed toward the office, after saying goodbye to Max. She was going to hang out with Claire and even though she wanted to be with me, she should have friends that are girls and aren't Flock members if she wants to and I can tell she likes having _normal _friends.

So instead of being with her today I decided I would stretch my wings a bit by flying up to the top of the mountain. Going into the office I told the receptionist that I was going up one of the trails. She nodded not even bother by the fact that I was going alone and handed me a piece of paper to sign without even looking up. I scribbled 'Nick Ride' on the paper and handed it back to her. Again without looking up she handed me another piece of paper. This one was a map with all the trails for hiking on it. I grabbed it and she lifted her hand in gesture of a wave and a signal to get out.

I left and began walking toward a trail I had seen the day before. Passing a recycling bin I tossed in the map. I wouldn't need it. Then I walked out toward the trail.

Suddenly I had an overwhelming sense of paranoia that someone was watching me. Without someone realizing that I was looking around I casually swept the area with my eyes, but I didn't see anyone.

I hurried up the path and then finally got to the trail. I set off on it. The snow was lightly falling and it lightly covered the ground, but not enough where you couldn't easily see the path. I walked through the paths many turns until, I finally got far enough away that I figured I would be safe to take off into the air. Scanning the area, after my earlier paranoia, I saw nothing and my feeling of being watched had left.

I jumped into the air and took off. I got up high into the air and then looked around at the sky then down below me. With my great sight I could see for miles in every direction and the mountains reminded me of when the Flock had first learned to fly back in our old 'E' shaped house in the mountains.

Then my eyes spotted something on the ground. I looked closely, Andrew. He had been following me. I scowled, he was my reason for paranoia. Though, why was he following me? I watched as he looked around the trail, looking for me.

Well, he wouldn't find me. I thought, a little smug. Not unless he looked up, and then even by then I'll have flown to the top of the mountain. I flew on through the crisp mountain air for hours, and after about the first three loops and plummets to the ground, as I practiced what Max called air aerobics I had already forgotten Andrew.

I decided I would stop flying for a little while, then and landed on the trail. Leaning against a tree I closed my eyes and thought about different things that went through my head. The Flock, the School, Itex, saving the world, Max. It was snowing a lot more further up the mountain, so I pulled my jacket back on now that I wasn't flying.

I was looking up at the now graying sky, thinking that it looked like we were going to be getting a bad snow storm when a whooshing noise caught my attention. I turned to look around for the sound, but it was too late.

Andrew POV:

Slightly stunned by what had happened, I wondered up ahead thinking that maybe I was wrong and he was actually just up ahead. I walked and walked, and still no sign of him. Sometimes I even ran too, he was no where in sight. He had just vanished.

This creeped me out, a lot. I mean, how can someone just vanish. Then when I thought about it, I didn't even remember seeing tracks. Of course the snow could have covered them up by then, but I wasn't _that_ far behind there would have been some indication of a foot print left. Right?

Lost in my thoughts, I walked for hours up the mountain. Only to come to a halt, when I heard a whoosh sound. I hurried forward silently, I looked up to see none other than Nick leaning against a tree, eyes closed.

I grinned, I had almost convinced myself that I had been following a ghost up the mountain. Silently, I crept up until I was behind the tree he was leaning on. I didn't even breath. I'd had experience before at not making sounds as you crept up on someone.

My eyes glanced around until I found huge rock. I smiled. Yes, that would do! I silently picked up the rock with one hand and pulled out my knife with the other.

Nick would never see what hit him. I swung the rock around, so that it would make contact with his head. It whistled through the air as it was about to hit and I was surprised to see that the noise had caused him to look up.

Unfortunately for him, however, he wasn't fast enough to stop it or move from it. It made contact with his skull, hard enough to kill.

He dropped to the ground, and the murderous glint that now showed in my eyes was lustrous for blood. I looked at Nick's body on the snow covered ground, blood flowed out of a gash in his head where my rock hit.

I moved to leave, he was no doubt dead after that no one could survive a hit to the head that hard unless they had a massive concussion, but I froze when from the corner of my eye I saw the supposedly dead body move.

Nick moved to a sitting position and push himself up from the ground, slowly and obviously painfully. I stared in awe and fear. There was no way. The pain in his head alone, must be killing him enough as to where he wouldn't be able to move after that hit.

Andrew's eyes widened as Nick looked up at him dark penetrating eyes void of emotion. He didn't even look surprised to see Andrew. Blood trickled on the left side of his face, it flowed from a point just above his eyebrow and dripped down to his chin.

Nick suddenly sprang at him, Andrew fell to the ground as the force of a boulder hit him. The fight would have ended right there, as to Andrew it was obvious that he was no match for Nick at fighting. However, Andrew had something that ensured his victory and Nick hadn't even seen it coming.

As Nick slammed into Andrew, he held the pointed the knife that was in his hand in front of him. The knife stabbed into Nick's side, and Andrew swore he had seen Nicks eyes widen slightly but other than that shockingly Nick didn't seem to have noticed that a knife had been stabbed into him.

Though with the knife in Nick, Andrew was able to get out of his grasp. He rolled over on the ground, and jumped up two seconds before Nick did.

However Nick was still faster.

Fang POV:

The whoosh sound had been the sound of a rock hurtling toward my head. It had taken me completely off guard, and I fell to the ground. I fell onto the ice cold snow covered ground, but I barley noticed because of the throbbing in my head. Darkness clouded my vision and I felt like I was heading for a tunnel. No!, I mentally shouted. I couldn't let the darkness take me. I pushed away and fought to regain consciousness. I saw the snow covered ground, my vision was blurry though and I couldn't move without being overcome by dizziness. I had to move, I thought. My head pounded and something wet, blood probably, trickled down my face. Painstakingly I stood up, and my eyes shot up to meet my attacker.

It was Andrew. My blood pumped. We stared at each other and I saw fear in his eyes. He was different from before and I saw a glint in his eyes that I'd seen many times before from the Erasers. Thirst for blood.

The next thing I knew I through myself at him and we both hit snow. Pain shot through my side. A haze filled my eyes as I leaned over in the snow. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Andrew roll away from me, I had to get up or I would be finished. He was out to kill. My eyes flickered to my side, a knife jutted from my side and blood poured out onto the white snow staining it.

Andrew jumped up so that he was standing, but I was faster than him and I was quickly standing as well. I sent a kick at him and he fell to the snow, however the effect was that I stumbled back my vision blurring so bad I almost collapsed. I stumbled backward and as I did so Andrew took advantage. I had no time to stop the next attack.

Andrew POV:

Nick had landed a kick and sent me sprawling to the ground. The snow was as cold as the last time I had hit it. I looked up at Nick. I knew that he was better at fighting and if this kept up, I was going to be in trouble as well. What I saw as I looked up though gave me hope. Nick was stumbling back. The blood coming from his head had sped up. His eyes were dazed and I knew he was suffering blood loss or head trauma at that moment, possibly both and I was going to use it to my advantage.

I looked around for another rock, and to my good luck saw one right next to me. I smiled and reached for it. My hands wrapped around the solid rock and I clenched my hand around it. This was it, the end.

Jumping to my feet, I came at Nick and my rock collided. He was in no fit state to defend himself. He fell to the ground unmoving.

Fang POV:

A rock, for the second time collided with my head and I dropped to the ground. I didn't even feel the snow this time though because I was so far gone as soon as I hit. Nothing. I could do nothing to stop the blackness this time and it swallowed me whole.

I didn't think I would make it this time. It would take a miracle. "I'm so sorry Max. I love you.", I whispered and then I was gone.

Andrew POV:

I looked at the figure, unmoving on the ground. I frowned, for a second waiting for him to move but he didn't. Then coldness spread through me. It's over, I thought and the insane grin came over me again.

Nick wasn't getting up again, and even if he is still alive he won't be for long. He might die from a concussion in his head. Or, more likely the blood loss. Then if that doesn't do it… Andrew looked to the horizon and saw that the sky was gray. Then the up coming snow storm will do it.

He looked at the body on the ground and then reached over and pulled out his knife. He looked over his blood covered knife. Using a leaf on the ground, he wiped off the blood then put it in his pocket.

"Not even you can survive a blizzard, in your condition I'd bet. Max will be mine.", he spoke to Nick though he was sure there was no way he would have heard him. Then with one last glance he headed for the school.

He grinned to himself. I'm coming Max, he smiled.

**to be continued.....**


	38. Chapter 38

**_A/N- ALRIGHT MORE DRAMA. I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I CHECK AND THIS FANFIC IS 101 PAGES LONG, SO CONGRADULATIONS IF YOU'VE COME THIS FAR YOU'VE READ PROBABLY HALF OF A BOOK. HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER. THANK YOU REVIEWERS. ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 38:**

**Max POV:**

Claire and I hurried over to Katie. My body tense.

"What's wrong.", I demanded. Katie sniffed, and it looked like she was about to cry.

"Nick.", she choked out. My heart must have stopped, sound drained from the room as I realized everyone seemed to be watching me. Yet, I was numb. Fang! What happened to Fang?

I tried to stay calm.

"What happened?", I asked. Katie burst into tears and she wouldn't utter another word. Then Andrew appeared by her side she patted her shoulder. And then his eyes looked up at mine, they were full of sympathy.

"Max.", he whispered. I stared at his eyes. "What happened?", I repeated with a wave of anger. If someone didn't tell me something right now there is going to be a serious problem.

Andrew placed his hand on my shoulder. With a scowl I shrugged it off. He didn't look remotely hurt by it.

"Max, you know that Nick went hiking earlier right?" I nodded.

He bit his bottom lip, not knowing how he should go on.

"Well, the blizzard was coming from that direction. He was on that path and it's really bad up there right now. They won't even send search teams it's so bad.", he went on.

Katie's sobs could be heard in the background and my face seemed to be set in stone..

"He should have seen the blizzard before it hit. He should be back by now.", I argued. "If he's not back by now something truly bad happened to him. Even if he got caught in the blizzard he'd come back."

"I'm sorry. I know you must be worried. After the storm they will look for him though.", Andrew tried to comfort me but his voice rang in assuredness of Fang not making it from the blizzard.

My eyes narrowed at him.

"I'm going!", I stated and turned to rush out of the room. Something grabbed my arm and I spun to face Andrew who was holding my arm. I ripped my arm away from him and fixed him with a longer assured stare.

"I'm going.", I repeated. The entire room was watching in awe and lots of them wore worried expressions. This must be the most entertainment they've had in a long time, I thought bitterly.

"No.", Andrew said eyes hard.

"I'm going and no one will stop me. _No one!"_

Andrew grabbed both of my wrists. "No!"

My face was determined and I would find Fang. I would bring him back, and he would be alive. Though when I looked at Andrew I saw that he had the same determined expression. I twisted out of his grip, forcefully and leaned into him and whispered low and threateningly.

"If you really want to stop me, you'll have to _kill_ me because that's what it's going to take to stop me."

Andrew froze in place, his eyes wide as if he had just seen a ghost. He stepped away from me, and just stood there staring at me. He didn't move and I raced from the room.

"I'm coming Fang.", I whispered.

Andrew POV:

From across the room I saw Max enter the room. I had to try hard to keep a smile from reaching my face. Show time, I thought.

She walked toward Katie. I had told her my sob story earlier, and she bought it perfectly and was really upset over it. I didn't hear what Max said to Katie, but all of a sudden Katie was in tears.

I walked over to them. Max's face looked of stone and she was almost glaring, frustration seemed to flow from her.

"Max.", I called to her making sure I had a make of pain for her to see, so that she bought the lie.

"What happened?", she asked. Her face softened a little and worry etched into her face.

"Max, you know that Nick went hiking earlier right?", I asked and she nodded.

I bit my bottom lip to keep up the act of the worried bystander, heartbroken over the whole ordeal of the girl in front of me.

"Well, the blizzard was coming from that direction. He was on that path and it's really bad up there right now. They won't even send search teams it's so bad.", I said trying to seem torn up about it. Max's face became stone again.

"He should have seen the blizzard before it hit. He should be back by now.", she argued. "If he's not back by now something truly bad happened to him. Even if he got caught in the blizzard he'd come back." She spoke with such certainty that it made me angry.

"I'm sorry. I know you must be worried. After the storm they will look for him though.", I told her hiding my annoyance well though I knew she heard the doubt of him being alive in my voice. I knew he wouldn't be alive when they found him.

Suddenly Max's eyes narrowed and she took me off guard.

"I'm going!", she said forcefully. I almost stumbled back from the shock. No!, I mentally screamed. She could not go then she could die. I could not, would not let her go.

She spun on her heel to head out the door, but I grabbed her wrist. Probably a little too forcefully.

She looked back at me.

"No."

"I'm going.", she said again.

"No.", I repeated as well.

"I'm going and no one will stop me. _No one!"_

I grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her close, desperation echoed through me all over.

"No!", I yelled furious. She would risk her life _for him. _Her eyes blazed, she leaned next to my face, close.

Her voice was low and threatening. She pulled her wrists free in a single motion and spoke with such force and meaning.

"If you really want to stop me, you'll have to _kill_ me because that's what it's going to take to stop me."

No! She- She couldn't- She couldn't possibly know. Yet her eyes were so hard and cold. I felt she must know. Ice filled my body, and her words hit as hard as if she actually did hit me.

I stumbled away from her. My eyes watched her, eyes wide as she spun around. Her stormy blue eyes determined. Her hair flying as she spun around and bounded out of the room. I could only watch in hopelessness as the one thing I wanted but would never get, left my sight, possibly forever.

Max POV:

I ran from the school. After the scene I made no one dared stop me. Even Iggy who I had seen in a corner didn't move to stop me as I ran past. Still dressed in my snow suit, I ran into the snow. The sun was almost going to set and soon it would be so dark I wouldn't even be able to see Fang if he was one foot in front of me.

I ran through the snow, which was now falling hard. As soon as I was a little ways from the school. I leapt into the air, just to be pushed back to the ground. There was no way I would be able to fly in this, I thought feeling hopelessness creep into my determination.

I clenched my fist and my face scowled into the winds. Daring it to try me. I would find Fang! Even if it meant walking.

I broke into a run against the icy air that seemed to determined to keep me from finding Fang.

Please, please, please. Let the storm slow up. I need to him Fang. Oh please let it slow up. I need to find him.

Blindly I followed the now almost non existent trail, until suddenly it was really a non existent trail. Sometime during my fight with the storm it seemed I had lost were I was. No, I wanted to scream. Now I was lost and there would be no way of finding him.

"_**Max", the Voice spoke.**_ I almost cried when I heard it in my head. Any voice helped and it was such a relief to think that maybe I wasn't completely alone.

"_**Max, I'm happy your glad to see me for once."**_

"Don't ruin the moment.", I warned. "What do you want? I have to find Fang."

I thought back to the Voice in my head but not as unfriendly as per usual was my tone. Then the Voice answered.

"_**Max, you know you don't need a trial to find Fang. You have that built in GPS remember."**_ The Voice gave a chuckle and I almost laughed as well, just because I had been so upset that I hadn't thought of that.

"Thank you.", I thought. "Maybe your not so bad to have around."

"_**Thank you, Max. Now good luck finding Fang."**_

The Voice seemed to leave my thoughts and I pushed on. I tried to concentrate on tracking Fang. I waited to feel a pull toward him. Then I did feel it, but for some reason it was different then normal, faint. My heart gave a squeeze. What if that means he's dieing?

I shook the thought away and tried only to focus and to stop thinking about the what if's.

If only this cursed wind would just let up enough for me to fly, even if it was only for a little while.

As soon as I thought this, it was like a prayer being answered. The wind died down and the snow seemed to let up. I was so relieved I could cry. I didn't hesitate a second before I leapt into the sky. Once there I looked around.

All around me was gray, and I felt as if I was in an eye of a hurricane. That must be it, it was in the eye of the storm. Did blizzards even have eyes?

It didn't matter, she'd take it. She had to find Fang. She poured on the super speed, but she only flew a little ways before a heavy gust of wind ripped her from the sky.

No!

Her body was thrown to the grown, and she smacked in a tree as if she were a piece of paper. Pain went through her back, as she slide down the tree. Her body hit snow and she felt a cold chill sweep through her.

_Cold. Cold. Cold._

Her eyes opened and she locked around. The sun had set and she couldn't see much by the cloud covered moon. Then she could have sworn she saw something dark on the ground. She leaned close to see it. Thank goodness for rapture vision.

She inspected the dark patch in the snow. Blood, she thought with horror. It was blood, but she knew it wasn't her's. She looked around and felt for Fang with her thoughts.

He should be… right here. Her eyes widened and she looked around, and then she saw it. A piece of dark fabric in the snow, sticking up. She crawled over to it, and pulled hard. It was attached to something heavy. She brushed of the snow, and then her eyes locked on with what was her worst fear.

Fang was laying in the snow, under the snow actually. She pulled him up and wrapped her arms around him, in a futile way to keep him warm.

"Fang!", she shouted. Tears ran down her face now as she tilted his head so that she could she him. His face was blue, and snow coated his eyelashes. She leaned close to his face, to hear if he was still breathing.

She held her own breath as she listened. A rasping noise so low, maybe it was a trick of the wind was what she heard. Then she grabbed his wrist to check his pulse. A sigh of relief escaped as there was a heart beat even though it was faint and growing ever more faint by the second.

"Fang! Fang! Please wake up Fang!", she sobbed holding him close. She knew she had to get him some where warm, quick, but there was no where around. The school was far away and she would never make it by herself, much less carrying Fang.

Then inspiration came, her eyes flickered to the trees. There was one only a few feet away, a large thick three. It's branches were thick as well and there was a some large enough in the center of all the branches for Fang and herself. They would be more susceptible to the wind, but at least they would be out of the snow somewhat. She could protect Fang from the snow, she told herself.

Pulling herself into a standing position, she grabbed Fang in her arms and pulled him over to the tree. Then after much difficulty, she managed to climb the tree with Fang in tow.

Finally in the tree she settled Fang so that he was next to her and she was getting most of the wind. She huddled next to him, and held him tight. "Fang, please wake up.", she whispered but he would not wake and he couldn't hear her.

"Fang.", her word were lost in the wind and they stayed in the tree as around them the blizzard went on.

Claire POV:

Max had left the student lounge over three hours ago. Everyone had been talking about nothing else. Cleo, Katie, Jeff, Emily, and Andrew sat together at two couches. Then I huddled next to David on a supposedly one-person couch because of all the students in the lounge.

Tears escaped my face as I thought about my friends out in that horrible blizzard. I knew why Max went, and I knew no one would have been able to stop her. However I worried. I knew Max was strong and so was Fang, but what if even they aren't strong enough to last a blizzard.

David wrapped his arms around me, and I gave him a weak smile.

"They will be fine.", he whispered. I nodded, though I knew that both of us had out doubts about that. I looked around at the others.

Jeff, stared blankly at the wall and Emily sitting next to him held his hand trying to comfort him. Katie sobbed into a pillow, and Cleo patted her back with a disbelieving look on her face. Then Andrew, seemed to be constantly staring out the window, a scowl was set on his face but pain was etched in his eyes.

I looked out the window as well. The entire world outside seemed to be covered in white. The sun was gone and the wind whistled throughout the room, even though we were inside.

"Please, make it back. Max", I whispered and David held onto me even tighter.

Max POV:

An hour had passed, maybe two. It was hard to tell, maybe only five minutes had passed for all she knew. Fangs pulse was slowing, and she knew that soon he would be dead.

Was there nothing she could do for him? At this rate, both of them would die.

The a picture flashed in Max's mind. The picture was Max standing in Fang's room, golden wings spread around her. Heat radiating from her. Fang hugging her and saying she was a little warm.

Could she do that? Could she do it again and give him enough heat to live? It would drain her of strength to do it, but Fang would have a chance to live so it was worth it.

She pulled off her snow jacket and wrapped it around Fang. Then she pulled her wings around her for protecting from the wind. She shivered, but tried not to think about the cold. Save Fang. Save Fang. Save Fang, she chanted like a mantra.

She closed her eyes. Warm, warm, warm. Golden wings, please. Change. Let me save Fang.

Suddenly it was like light had turned on inside her. Fire flashed in her eyes, and she let go of Fang incase she accidentally set him on fire or something. Warmth spread through her, and she could help but feel the relief of no more cold. The snow that hit her melted on contact.

Then slowly, telling herself that she did not want to burn Fang only warm him a little, she touched him. He felt so cold, now that she was warm and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Wake up Fang. Wake up.", she whispered. Please let him wake up, she thought for the billionth time. Please.

Then Fang stirred, and a sigh escaped his lips. His eyes opened, and suddenly it was too much. Tears of joy and relief fell down. Fang's dark eyes stared up at her.

Those beautiful eyes, she was beginning to think she would never see them again. She leaned down and kissed his lips.

Fang responded naturally, and soon they were making out in a tree in the middle of a blizzard. How odd.

Then Max leaned a little too hard on Fang, and he flinched. Max jumped back, and saw what had happened.

Fang put a hand to his side, where blood was coming out. Max's eyes widened.

"Fang!", she said.

**to be continued....**


	39. Chapter 39

**_A/N- SORRY THIS IS MAJOR SHORT. IT ALSO SEEMS THIS STORY IS GETTING SLIGHTLY LONGISH, SO I MIGHT CUT SOME UNNECISARY PARTS FOR THE STORY. IF YOU THINK I SHOULD DO THAT TELL ME IN YOUR RELPY. IT WON'T BE A LONG CUT, BUT IT WILL BE THE STUFF WITH ALEC SO YOUR CHOICE. ALEC, OR ULTA INTENSE ENDING, YOUR CHOICE._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 39:**

**MaxPOV:**

"Fang.", I called again. He looked down at the blood rushing out of his side. Frantically I searched for something to use to stop the bleeding. Suddenly his eyes started to flicker shut.

"Fang!", I shouted to keep him awake. He was suffering some serious blood-loss and I was freaking out. He tried to stay awake but it was obvious the wound had been spurting blood from before I even found him, and then now I must have accidentally opened the wound a little further.

"I'm fine.", he murmured but it was too groggy of a sound escaping him to offer much comfort.

There was nothing to use to stop the bleeding except for her coat that was now wrapped around Fang. I held my hand in the spot where the blood was coming out trying to get it to stop.

Fang passed out, I screamed.

My tears fell again as I pushed harder to stop the blood and spoke the words that were now a mantra in my head I had spoken them so much in the past hour.

"Please Fang wake up."

"Please wake up."

"Please-"

I looked up into the dark sky, the wind had stopped whirling around in a blizzard and the snow was now only gently falling. Snowflakes hit my face, and the heat in body from my weird power was taking it's toll, but I ignored the chill that was starting to creep through my body.

The storm was ending but if the blood didn't stop coming Fang wouldn't make it anyway. I hugged Fangs unconscious body. Please let him be okay, please.

Blood dripped through my fingers soaking them. Though instead of looking at how much blood was lost I squeezed my eyes shut and repeated my mantra in my head.

"Let him live. Let this wound go away. I don't care what happens to me, let him live though. I can't live without him anyway."

Please.

Heat rushed through my blood soaked finger tips. A gasp escaped my lips and my eyes shot open in fear, seeing my bloody hand. The blood stopped flowing out, and now I saw that the wound was entirely closed.

"Thank goodness", I whispered all energy draining from my body. I passed out.

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

Two figures in the snow. Snow fell on the branches of the trees, the ground below completely covered in it. A boy, pale as death and blue with cold, laid facing the sky. Snow fell and coated his eyelashes and cheekbones. A girl with blonde hair lay face down across his chest. Her hair frosted with snowflakes as well. Tanned armed wrapped around the boy and strangest of all tan wings were sprouted from her back ,covered in snow but protecting her and the boy from most of the snow.

Silence echoed around the woods. Peace after the storm. The woods however seemed to be watching the couple, was this their end?


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N- HEY EVERYONE. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND I'VE DECIDED TO KEEP EVERYTHING AS IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE. SORRY ABOUT THE ULTRA SHORT CHAPTER LAST TIME, BUT THIS TIME ITS ALOT LONGER. HOPE YOU LIKE. ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 40:**

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

The sun rose up above the trees, the snow from the night before was so light now. Clouds moved to make way for the sun. Birds chirped from their nests, deer emerged to graze on tree bark after their time waiting out the blizzard in their dens.

Everything was coming to life.

The two figures in the three lay, covered in melting snow, were peaceful. Then a stirring among them.

**FangPOV:**

Something wet was on my face, and I opened my eyes to see tree branches above me. The sun showed through the branches of the trees and a whiteness so bright seemed to overtake the landscape.

The wetness on his face was melting snow. He did not feel cold however. He tried to move, only to find that there was something pinning him down. He looked up, and his eyes widened.

"Max.", he whispered and pulled him self up. Snow covered her hair and wings. Her skin was blue and when he touched her face it was so cold. His eyes stared at her ,and he saw that she had in fact no jacket on and that he was wearing her jacket.

Then he saw the blood on the jacket and remembered the knife wound. He looked down at where it had been. A hole had been cut in his shirt, but underneath his skin was perfectly clear not even a bit of evidence he had ever been stabbed.

He blinked, that couldn't be right, even with his healing he would never have healed that quickly with such a huge wound. His eyes looked back to Max and he held her close trying to get her to warm again. He listened to her breathing, it was slow and unsteady. Her pulse was faint, and it did not beat right. If he did not get her back very soon she would not make it much longer.

"Max.", he whispered and wiped the snow from her hair and feathers. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, and set her face against his shoulder. Her nose tickled his neck, but her breathing was still much too slow. With the newfound warmth though, a sigh escaped her though she continued to sleep.

Fang thought about trying to wake her, but instantly thought better of it. She needed all the rest she could get at the moment.

Holding Max, Fang stood and looked at the ground which was covered in snow. Then he looked at the sky, which was almost clear except for a few small snow clouds that he could easily avoid. He set Max down for a moment and took off his jackets wrapping them around Max. The spreading out his wings he grabbed her and jumped heading for the sky.

The muscles in his wings ached but they would make it back to the school.

**Claire POV:**

Everyone slept in the student lounge that night. No one wanted to be alone, and we all wanted to be together. Every time I thought of Max and Nick out in the blizzard I wanted to cry. The snow patrol had left to go look for them hours ago.

I didn't sleep at all, and neither did most of Max and Nicks close friends. Everyone else thought who didn't know them much slept.

Still no word had come yet about Fang and Max. Was there anyway they could have made it through the blizzard? The pessimistic voice inside my head said no.

The light had started coming up in the sky and I went to the window as I had done about a billion times since Max left.

Outside the ground glistened white. Everything was so bright, it hurt. I gazed the distance, hoping to see Max and Nick hopefully.

However my hopes started to diminish as an hour passed and my eyes began to grow tired, and my head drooped. I pulled my head up with a start, not wanting to fall asleep, when I saw it.

A blurry figure in the distance, trudging through the snow. A first I thought I was just seeing things, because I hadn't slept well but then Cleo saw it too. She pointed to it in the distance and soon the whole room was pushing each other in front of the window to get a look.

Then we were sure, there was in fact, two figures walking in the snow and they looked familiar. Pulling open the door, I ignored the crowd at the window and raced out, a few people behind me. Out of the few that followed me out into the snow, Jeff and Katie were among them. Surprisingly though Andrew was _not_ one of them however.

As we drew nearer the figures revealed themselves to be Nick with Max in his arms unconscious. I also couldn't look over the fact that they both seemed to be covered in dried, or frozen blood.

**MaxPOV:**

Was I dead? No, that couldn't be right. I heard Fangs voice here. Had I not been able to save him I wondered. Then I heard another voice, Katie's. That couldn't be right, she was definitely not dead. Right?

"We should get her to a doctor. You too Nick. The school nurse is definitely going to have a doctor look at you after being in that blizzard all night. What happened anyway?" This was Claire's voice.

I opened my eyes to the light of the fire going in the fireplace. I was on one of the couches with Fang. Also, there were crowds of people around us staring at us.

When my eyes had opened all talking abruptly cut off and everyone was staring, great more attention. I didn't finalize my thoughts in one thing though, I was definitely alive.

Looking around the room I searched the crowds, looking for a certain face. If I was alive _someone_, being the person that almost got me and Fang killed was going to pay. Andrew. My eyes found him immediately, standing in the far corner nearest the door leading to the rest of the school.

I didn't hesitate or give anyone any notice before I jumped up and ran toward him. It was really unexpected too because gasps around the room were heard as I leapt up and dashed for the corner of the room. Apparently Andrew saw something in my face or by the suddenness of my actions, he knew, knew that I knew what he had done.

He hesitated only a moment from after he saw me jump up before he was out the door he stood next to. I followed him. He ran down the empty hallways of the school, and I followed. I would have caught him quickly too if I hadn't been on the brink of death moments before. Also because I had not gotten my energy back, I didn't not want to try using my speed to catch him.

Finally though he stopped and he spun around, as did I. His eyes were fearful, and yet there was a smirk on his face.

"Hey Max.", he said smiling. I didn't answer but my glare most certainly was giving out the vibe 'if looks could kill'.

"I'm glad you survived. Not many people thought you were going to make it." I was going to through him a really good comeback just then, but I was interrupted by Fang suddenly appearing next to me. I looked at his face and shivered.

His 'if looks could kill' look put mine to shame. It was more like a 'I'm going to tear you to shreds, burn the pieces, and dance on your ashes' kind of look. _I_ would be scared of _that_ look, and when I looked over at Andrew I could see that he was.

Suddenly though he started laughing, and my glare became a look of incredulity. I suddenly got the feeling that maybe Andrew wasn't completely alright in the head. Actually I was thinking he might make a good candidate for future White Coats of America, or a future Eraser or something.

Finally he spoke. "They won't believe you, you know. If you tell them that _I_ attacked you on the mountain and left you to die. Even if they did my parents are rich, they could pay off the school for silence in this. Besides you could never prove it was me you have no evidence."

I knew what he was saying was true, and that made me sick. Always the strong to pray upon the weak. It wasn't right. I stepped forward but Fang beat me to it.

He was suddenly right next to Andrew, and then suddenly Andrew was on the ground unconscious. Fang had punched him, hard. Then he turned back to me and we walked back to the lounge. I looked at Fang, and his eyes were brooding.

"He deserves so much worse", he muttered. ", but like you say it's bad karma to kill someone." I nodded and before we reentered the lounge I kissed him.

**Andrews POV:**

When Max and Fang were in the blizzard that night, I had over heard something. Katie had been on the telephone talking to someone. She was talking about Max and Nick, but she wasn't actually talking about a Nick, she had said Fang but I knew it was Nick. She said that they were in the blizzard outside.

The voice on the other line was loud and I heard the words "don't underestimate them" loud and clear from the person she was talking to. The Katie spoke again and it caught my attention. She spoke of Max and Nick and a few others not being human but experiments. She spoke of them having abilities normal people didn't. Then I realized what she was saying was true, and that it fit.

Ever since then I had been thinking about it, and now after Nick had punched me out I'm sure.

Classes had been canceled after the blizzard for the day, since mostly everyone stayed up the night before over Max and Nick. Today I was going to have a little talk, with Katie.

I found her in her room as her voice told me to come in. She was by herself.

"I need to talk to you.", I said. Her eyes were curious. "About Max and Nick." My voice became a whisper, my face serious. "About what they really are." Katie's eyes widened. Andrew closed the door.

Awhile later a deal was made.

"Were going to take them down and let my daddy's company take them back to make sure they don't hurt anyone. Were going to be partners on this. Deal?", Katie's voice asked.

"Deal.", he replied. Katie's face broke into a grin.

In the deal they were going to turn over Max and her Flock, except for Fang, to her fathers company. However what Katie didn't know was that Andrew wasn't going to let her have Fang, no he still wanted him dead and as for Max. She was going to have a choice.

**to be continued.....**


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N- HEY EVERYONE NEW CHAPTER UP. THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT I WAS TRYING TO DECIDE IF I WANTED TO DO OR NOT, BUT I'M ACTUALLY GLAD I DID IT. LOADED WITH FAX FLUFFINESS, ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 41:**

**MaxPOV:**

So, today was going to be a normal school day. Can you believe that. A _normal_ school day. So far we had been on our so called field trip for four days already, and today we were to see how this Stanton Academy's classes were. Everyone got a specific class to visit for the day. That good thing was that we only had to go to one class and then we could do whatever we wanted for the rest of the day.

My class was….. I read the piece of paper I had been given.

** Biology Room 108 Building 2**

I looked over at Iggy and Fang. Iggy handed his to Fang and Fang read it for him. "Iggy you got Art, main building room 2." Then he read his and shrugged at me. "Computers for me in the Main building.", he said and I nudged him.

"Well at least someone's going to be happy. I got Biology.", I said. Fang smiled and nudged me back. "Well at least we have the entire afternoon together.", he said and I got all warm inside.

Iggy groaned and turned to leave. "I think I'll beheading off to my class now, before the complete mushiness of you two make me hurl." He started walking away. I exchanged a worried look with him and whispered to him.

"I'm guessing he's still upset over Emily." Fang nodded and kissed me on the cheek before following Iggy to the Main Building. I turned in the opposite direction, heading for Building 3 and my Biology class.

Upon entering the classroom, I found it to be vacant except a few students. I walked up to the teachers desk, and he looked up. He was a balding man with gray hair, he was also wearing a white lab coat that made my skin crawl and make me want to attack him. He smiled, and the feeling subsided.

"Ah, you must me Miss Ride from our sister school." His eyes looked me over. "Yeah, I heard about your predicament with the blizzard. You certainly look alright now though."

I nodded, and he shook his head with a smile. "Well, Miss Ride, today you'll be my lab assistant since I don't seem to have any other students from our sister school joining us. How does that sound?" I shrugged, and the balding man continued smiling. He certainly had a happy-go-lucky personality.

"Well, you can call me Professor Rothman. Now if you'll take a seat in the back until the rest of the students arrive.

I moved to the back and sat down in a seat in the corner. I watched as the students filled in. The group of girls I had talked to in my dorm came in and sat down on the other side of the room. Then there were some more students, until the whole room was full of students. Just as I thought the last of the students had come in though someone else walked in. The sandy blonde hair was a dead give away. The girls on the other side of the room looked up and a few giggled, kill me.

Then he looked over at me, Alec. He grinned and walked straight toward me and took the closest seat. I wanted to bang my head against the table. Karma hates me, I thought irritably.

Then Professor Rothman spoke. "Hello class, as you know today we have the students from our sister school with us in our classes. Well joining our class today is Miss Ride." Everyone turned in their chairs to look at me. "She will be out lab assistant. Now let's begin. Today I have something different planned. Today we will be doing dissecting."

Mostly every girl put on a look of disgust as the guys all grinned and looked eager. Alec looked my way.

"Hope you don't mind dissecting animals.", he whispered. I didn't answer.

"Now, Miss Ride, if you will come help me get the frogs. We will begin in a moment." He motioned for me to come to the front, and I got up. Together we brought out two boxes from the storage room in the corner of the room.

In the first box were dead frogs. In the second were metal sheet to dissect the frogs on. I handed out the metal sheets and Professor Rothman gave everyone a frog. The smell of the dead frogs made a few girls leave the room, and one boy. Then moving up to the front of the class, Professor Rothman gave directions. I was to follow the same thing, in my seat next to Alec, who was watching for my reaction as I dissected the frog.

I dissected the frog easily, having seen far worse stuff than some frog guts. Actually I'd probably even _eaten_ stuff worse than this, survival you know, besides didn't I hear something about a European food delicacy being frog legs. Then when I was done I looked over to Alec, who now seeing that I had done it, began to contemplate his own frog.

Then I started to notice something, Alec was turning green. With shaking finger he moved to dissect the frog then all of a sudden, a smell worse then the dead frogs was in the room. Alec had thrown up. My one thought.

I hope I don't have to clean that up. At some things I draw the line.

The rest of the class ran smoothly, and soon it was time to go. After clearing all of the frogs and metal sheets, and washing my hands of frog, I went to grab my stuff. Then as I was about to leave Professor Rothman's voice called out.

"Miss Ride." I turned, he was looking at his computer screen and his face looked confused. "I believe I have a message for you."

I went up to him and he pointed to the computer. I read it.

**To: ThePRothManStantonAcademy**

**From: ComputerWizStantonAcademy**

**Subject: To Max Ride From Nick**

** Hey Max. **

** Computers is awesome. I finally got to update my blog. **

** Meet me in the lounge, I have a surprise.**

** Nick**

I finished reading the e-mail and looked up at Professor Rothman who was smiling.

"Boyfriend?", he guessed. I nodded.

"Well bye then.", he said with a knowing smile.

"Bye.", I said and then went to meet Fang.

I ran along the hallway towards the lounge. There wasn't that many people in the lounge, and as soon as I entered I spotted Fang by the fire. He looked up as soon as I came in and a smile lit his face, there was excitement in his eyes.

As corny as it sounds, my heart flipped at his smile. He didn't even wait for me to speak, and just grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room in the direction I had just come.

Then even when we were outside the lounge he didn't stop, dragging me towards the pathway he had taken only two days ago.

"Fang? Where are we-", he cut me off.

"It's a surprise." As soon as we were a little up the path though he dropped my hand and pulled out his wings, I did the same. Then he leapt into the sky with me following. As soon as we got into the sky he looked over at me.

His flying became relaxed and he did little flips in the air and some free falls. Then he looked over at me with a smile on his face, and I couldn't help smiling back.

"So", he said "this flight might take awhile. I hope it doesn't bother you that we might be doing a lot of flying." He looked over at me to see if it really was okay.

"I don't mind." He had taken to talking a lot more around me recently, which I liked. Besides if he had asked, I would have probably flown around the world and back. Together we flew, it could have been hours. We didn't talk about saving the world, like we seemed to only talk about these days, but we talked about things like his blog and joked about how our lives might have been had we been born normal.

He said he thought I'd still be the stubborn person I am, and I told him he'd probably be dark and emo like he normally is. At that he tackled me in the sky and made me drop until I gasped out and "I take it back. Your not emo." Then we ended up laughing so hard, it took all my energy to keep flying. Then the sun started to set. We had been flying for a long time. Fang seemed to notice this too for than he said we were close.

Below us I started to see roads and cars below, and people. Luckily we were too high up, and the lack of sun made us able to fly above them without causing attention. Now we flew silently, Fang in the lead and me following.

Then I saw it. The sun had finally set, and the only lights came from the stars and the lights from the city. In front of us all lit up in lights was the Eifel Tower in all it's splendor. I sucked in a breath. Fang had taken me to Paris, the most romantic city in the world. Wow. He looked over at me, and I smiled widely at him. He seemed to relax even more, as if he thought I wouldn't think this incredibly sweet.

We flew to the top of the Eifel Tower, landing right on the top, overlooking the entire city. The cars drove down below and the normal people went about their lives. You could even spot couples down below. Fang was a shadow next to me as I gazed across the city, and as I watched the scenery I knew he watched me. Then before he knew what I was doing I spun around and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened for a moment then before he relaxed. I looked up at his face, his eyes were burning again as he looked at me.

"I love you.", I whispered.

"I love you, too."

Then my mouth found his and the whole romantic city around us faded away like a dream, and I realized that it didn't matter if we were in the most romantic city in the world, in the middle of a blizzard, or stuck in cages in a lad filled with psycho scientists. If I was with Fang anywhere would do, I loved him.

Later we would hide our wings and walk around the city of Paris, hand in hand. Throughout the entire trip Fang smiled, even in public, and it seemed there was a happy glow being emitted from us. When we finally were ready to go, we still kept up the happy glow. Then in the dark we flew back to the school. Still the night was the best one I'd had, ever.

Tomorrow was the last day of our time here before we went back to our boarding school. Tomorrow was the day we flew back on the plane and leave Europe. Well maybe I should say _Today._

**to be continued.....**


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N- HEY EVERYONE. BEFORE I GET ON WITH THE STORY I HAVE A COUPLE OF ANNOUNCMENTS. FIRST, IF YOU LOOK AT THE BOTTOM OF MY PROFILE, YOU WILL SEE THAT IF ANYONE NEEDS ANY FANFIC IDEAS FOR TWILIGHT OR MAXIMUM RIDE I'VE GOT A TON THAT I WOULD LIKE TO READ. ALSO MY FANFIC FOR MAXIMUM RIDE, SURVIVAL GAMES, I DO NOT REALLY WANT TO CONTINUE IT. SO I 'M TRYING TO FIND SOMEONE WHO WILL CONTINUE WITH THE STORY, IF I CAN'T FIND ANYONE I WILL FINISH IT THOUGH IT WON'T BE VERY GOOD. SO IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN WRITING MORE TO IT SEND ME A REVIEW OR SOMETHING AND I'LL E-MAIL YOU. ONE MORE ANOUNCEMENT, PLEASE NOTE THAT AS SOON AS THIS FANFIC IS FINISHED I WILL BE PUBLISHING ANOTHER MAXIMUM RIDE FANFIC. EIGHT CHAPTERS HAVE ALREADY BEEN WRITTEN. NOW, ENJOY CHAPTER 42.**_

_**Chapter 42:**_

_**MaxPOV:**_

It's been two days, since we've gotten back from Europe. Classes have restarted for us, and truthfully I'm overjoyed to be back to a place that it's not snowing.

After finally waking up I looked over at the clock on the nightstand, and according to the flashing numbers I was late for class. Oh great, I thought and jumped out of bed to get dressed in the school uniform. Katie must have slept in too, which was why she didn't wake me I guessed. Though when I looked over to her bed she wasn't there. Actually she bed looked like it hadn't been slept in all night.

That was weird. Did I even remember seeing her yesterday? I didn't. Of course as soon as I realized this my thoughts went straight to all the bad stuff that could have happened to her. Me being my pessimistic self would have never come to the conclusion that she was staying with Cleo, or something. Nope, which after I went running down to classes looking for I found out was what actually happened.

Gasping and out of breath, Cleo told me that Katie had stayed with her and Emily, because Emily had been upset and Katie thought it would have been a good idea to have a 'sort of sleepover' to make her feel better.

"Katie was going to tell you, and ask you to come too, but you were sound asleep when she came in to ask you and she said she didn't want to disturb you.", Cleo said and she patted my shoulder with a smile. I straightened up, from being slouched over from running so hard.

"I guess you slept in.", she said and I nodded. It turns out Cleo was also in my Math class with David and I. She took a seat, and David sat on the other side.

"So where is she today?", I asked after we had sat down. Cleo answered without looking at me.

"Oh she said she felt sick this morning, so she was going to go to the clinic."

"Oh.", I said and looked up to she the teacher starting the lesson. Maybe I'll go see Katie later to see if she's feeling better, I thought.

**KatiePOV:**

Last night I had gotten a call from my father saying that he wanted to see me the next day. I would have to meet him in the morning, and have to sneak out of the school to meet him though, in case this tipped off Max. So I decided I would talk Emily and Cleo into wanting to do a sleepover. It turned out to be perfect timing too, because Emily was feeling sad about Jeff. I rolled my eyes at the thought of her liking him.

I mean he was a freak like Max, not that she knew this. Also he was blind, uh; I would want a guy who could see so that he could fully appreciate my beauty. Besides, he wasn't as nearly as gorgeous as Nick. So the freak part couldn't be accepted.

Then last night, when Emily and Cleo suggested Max to join our little sleep over too, my plans were almost ruined. However with quick thinking on my part I avoided disaster. I told them I would go and get her, and they agreed. I walked by her room, just to make sure she was there, she was still awake though but it looked like she would stay in the room for the night.

I went back to Cleo and Emily then and told them , in most sincere voice, that Max was asleep and that "she looked so tired, I just _couldn't_ wake her." They bought it. I knew that in the morning I would pretend to sleep, and that if Max was there she might be able to see that I wasn't actually sick and she might get suspicious. My planed worked perfectly though, and I was able to lie perfectly this morning and sneak off campus to meet my father.

I walked past the campus grounds toward the woods, off campus. I walked and walked until I got to the place I was supposed to meet him. Then, all of a sudden, I heard the sound of rushing air. A chopper, landed, not only a few feet from me and none other than my father in a suit and tie stepped out.

With a squeal I ran to him and hugged him. He smiled down at me.

"Hello, Princess. Did you miss me?", he asked. I smiled back, and looked at him.

He was wearing a grey Armani suit, and his salt and pepper hair was combed back in a very entrepreneur fashion. His eyes were icy blue, and the signs of sleepless nights were evident. He reached over and patted my hair, this annoyed me, but I tolerated it.

Then his eyes looked back at the chopper, then back to me.

"Darling, you know the job I gave you. Well, I have someone here who is going to help you capture the Flock. Katie, I would like you to meet our newest experiment. He motioned to the chopper, and I looked around him.

Out of the chopper, stepped a boy. Blond hair whipped around on the top of his hair, and he glared around the area before he gazed at me with an unreadable expression. I almost gasped, his eyes were brown but when he focused they had turned a bloody red. His skin was a light ten, and the clothes he wore were of someone with a wealthy background. His mouth, in a straight unmovable line.

He jumped, landing a perfect flip from the chopper. Then with lethal movements came to stand only about two feet away from my father and I. My heart quickened, this boy was terrifying. I looked up at my father for reassurance. He didn't look worried at all though, his face impassive.

"Katie, this is experiment 100612 also known as Ultimum. Here, you will know him as James. He was designed specifically for the capture and containment of the Flock. However, I do not want this to come down to a battle between Ultimum and Maximum, for the very reason that when your _mother_, had Maximum fight another experiment that was supposed to beat her she won. Our scientists still cannot calculate how great a threat she is. Ultimum, is evenly matched in abilities as Omega, the experiment Max fought before. Yet I want you to surprise them and capture them on that, there is no telling what the outcome will be if you fight."

I stared at Ultimum, James as I was to know him as, and wondered how Max would ever be able to fight this and win. Ultimum looked like a killer, his red eyes said so along with his movements.

"Now Ultimum, is going to join your school and befriend Max as you have done. You are to help him with that. Do you understand?"

I nodded ,but I had to ask.

"Dad, how is he supposed to pass for a normal student?", I asked and a flicker of a smug look passed across my father's face. He looked over to Ultimum and spoke, giving him a command with only the sound of his name.

"Ultimum.", he said. I looked over to the boy, and all of a sudden he changed in a second. Ultimum became James. He tilted his head to look over at me, his eyes now changed to a light brown full of innocence, and he smiled making my heart miss beats. Surly my face had a majorly confused expression on it. He walked over to me, the smile still on his now totally handsome face. He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm James. It's nice to meet you.", he said and just like his face the words were charming. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. So gorgeous, I thought.

"Katie.", I said reaching out and grabbing his hand. We shook, and then he dropped my hand. His expression changed once more, back to the terrifying look of before.

My eyes widened as I realized I had fallen for the plow that Max would surly fall for. Maybe she'd even break up with Nick for him, I thought with a smile. My father finally pulled me out of my trance.

"Ingenious isn't it?", he asked. I nodded a smug look taking over my face, the same one my father wore before.

"Yes."

"Now where is that person you said would also make a fitting ally to our group.", he asked.

"That would be me.", a voice came from behind us. I turned to see Andrew walking out of the trees.

**to be continued....**


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N- SORRY I HAVN'T POSTED IN A LITTLE WHILE. I HAVE BEEN SICK, AND THEN FANFICTION DECIDED TO SHUT DOWN ON ME. THANK YOU REVIEWERS YOU ROCK! NOW HERE IS A NICE NEW DRAMATIC CHAPTER SO ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 43:**

**MaxPov:**

I was suspicious. There was something going on, and I knew it. I looked over at Fang, he was staring with a concentrating look on his face in the opposite direction. Then I saw it, with of a twitch of his lips. My eyes widened, and I pounced on him.

"**FANG! You did NOT just steal my chocolate chip cookie! You are SO dead!"**, I yelled and punched his shoulder though not as hard as I usually would have. His widened as he realized he had been found out, and he gave me an adorable 'guilty' expression.

No, Max. Bad Max. Don't think about the adorable expression, he just stole your last chocolate chip cookie. The last one in the box that Mom and Ella had sent to the school for the Flock and I. That delectable homemade chocolate cookie with those giant chocolate chunks. My cookie! No that look would NOT work, Fang.

My eyes narrowed even more and Fang understood what it meant because that was when he started to run from the cafeteria. I followed in close pursuit. Then finally as I caught up to him, we were in the field outside the cafeteria building. I tackled him to the ground.

It was then that I saw his face clearly, he was looking up at me, and he had COOKIE CRUMBS all over his face.

"My cookie.", I growled at him and he had the nerve to smirk. Oh how he irked me. Then unexpectedly he kissed me. He was trying to make me forget the cookie. Not gonna…… never mind. The cookie was forgotten. Me and Fang. Fang and I. God I'm such a sap. I smiled and we pulled apart.

As I got up though I licked my lips, they tasted like…. Chocolate cookies. I burst out laughing. I started laughing so hard my eyes watered. Fang looked at me confused, of course this only made me laugh even harder.

"You taste like chocolate cookies.", I said laughing still. This brought a smirk to his face.

"I guess I'm forgiven then.", he said smugly. I stopped laughing abruptly and smirked. I leaned close.

"Nope.", I whispered and a wicked glint came into my eyes. Fang gulped, and started backing away. Then I was chasing him around the field. Just when I was about to catch him however the bell rand signaling the next class of the day. I sighed and looked back toward the school. Fang and I both stopped running and walked toward the building.

It was time for us to go to Science class. Together we walked to class. When we entered however it was obvious that something was up.

We entered to what seemed like everyone whispering furiously to each other. I caught bits and pieces of whispered conversations with my rapture hearing.

"Oh my God, he is so hot!", came a girl's whispered squeal. "Who is he?", came a guy's voice. "I'm going to date him.", said another girls voice. I realized then that it was mostly all the girl's whispering now. "My goodness those eyes." "I called him, Mina." "Our children will look like supermodels." "I think he looked at me." "God Jenna quit staring."

Fang and I walked toward our seats wondering what was going on, but from what I had gathered we had a new student. I sat down in my chair, and looked toward the teacher. I actually wasn't interested in the new student who had attracted all the girls attention. However when I felt a gaze on my back I turned.

My eyes were held my wide brown eyes, the eyes shimmered a lightness. I shiver went through my spine. Blonde hair with streaks of brown wisped around his face. It was like looking at an airbrushed picture of someone on a magazine. He was too… perfect. Even his lightly tanned skin had an aura of perfection. I couldn't look away, but I could keep my gaze emotionless. His eyes continued to stare, and then I felt it. A surge of electricity ran through me, and if Fang had not nudged my shoulder at that moment causing me to break eye contact. I was not sure if I would have been able to break eye contact on my own.

I looked at Fang, who was eyeing me skeptically. When he saw my confused face however he frowned. "What was that?", he whispered. I looked down at the table avoiding his gaze.

"What?", I asked innocently. He didn't answer, but I felt the movement of him looking away from me. I looked up, and looked at him. Even with his back turned to me, I could feel the sadness in his eyes. I looked back down at the black table.

"What was that earlier? I felt electricity? What does that mean?

The rest of the class went by in silence between Fang and I. The entire time I sat rigid in my seat, as I felt those eyes stare into my back. When it was over though together Fang and I walked over of class, then with a nod to each other we went to out next classes in separate directions.

I had Karate now, and I entered quietly and stood next to Claire.

"What's wrong?", she asked immediately but was cut off by the sound of her sharp intake of breath. Her eyes were looking at something on the other side of the room. A chill went though my spine, and I looked up.

Those eyes……….. He was looking at me, I looked back. Then I looked away as the teacher came over and started to speak to the boy. I looked down at my shoes. What was wrong with me, I thought. Then Claire spoke beside me.

"Well, he is frightening isn't he?", she whispered. My eyes shot up to hers.

"You think he's frightening?", I asked slightly shocked. Her eyes were watching him cautiously.

"Yes.", she whispered.

"Why do you say that?" I looked over to where he was. I was safe looking at him as long as he wasn't staring back. When I saw him I saw perfection. What did Claire see?

"I don't know. It's just his eyes." I looked back at her and I saw her watching him.

"What about them?"

"It's like there's no soul behind them. Then there's this sort of glint in them that I see, it's a sort of thirst. I noticed it when he looked at you just then.", she whispered in a voice so low it was like she was talking to herself. As she said this I looked at the boy and his eyes. However I couldn't see what she could.

"_Listen to her Max.", the Voice said in my head. "She knows what she is talking about. There is something wrong with him."_

What?, I thought but as usual I got no answer. I thought about what was said and came to the conclusion that Claire was a pretty observant person and that I should make sure to stay away from the new student but keep an eye on him. Katie walked over to her mat, and I went to my own and waited for class to start. I started my routinely stretches.

I was reaching down to my toes, when a voice shocked me into an upright position. Standing before me was none other than the new student.

A smile came to his lips as I looked up, and he reached his hand out to me. My body not responding to thought grasped it. I felt a smile on my face. What?, my thoughts screamed. Our hands shook and his smile stayed while mine faded.

"My name is James.", he said. "Max.", my lips said. He nodded and kept my gaze.

"It's nice to meet you, Max. I believe I also have the pleasure of seeing you in Science as well."

Who talks like that?, I wondered with a mental chuckle. However again without my consent I found myself blushing. Wha- What the heck?

"Well it looks like class is about to begin. Perhaps I should start to stretch as well now. See you, Max.", James said and then with a nod from me he broke his gaze and walked away. With wide eyes I stared at the ground.

Why is this happening?

**NarratorPOV: **

Back in his comfortable Itex office the Director, Katie's father, lounged in a large rather regal leather chair. The board members of Itex had just gotten out of their meeting, and he was feeling rather pleased.

He smiled looking down at a picture of his wife and daughter, then turned his gaze to the window. Everything was coming along perfectly. Nothing could flaw the plan. The day before he had personally delivered Max and the Flock's downfall to their front step. His daughter and that disturbed boy would most certainly see the job done.

Ultimum could not lose, could not fail. Yesterday he had told his daughter that Ultimum was the small power wise as Omega, his brother of sorts had been. He had lied though, not wanting her to know the truth so that she would not get cocky and be unfocused. Also he did not want his daughter to know the true extent of Ultimum's potential for the fact that he was the company's most prized experiment and since Katie was not under oath like the rest of the company not to share the secrets of the experiments with anyone, the company didn't want to take any chances.

With that in mind the Director kept Ultimum's secret power from her. The truth however was the that Ultimum's power was complete of emotion. With an energy charging shock he could make you feel whatever he wanted you too. Then through complete control of emotions he could cause reactions of people. Suddenly there body will be controlled by emotions and their thoughts will begin to make conclusions to those false emotions.

The only downside to the power, was that Ultimum could only use it on one person at a time and for it to work he has to keep them trapped in a gaze they can not break away from.

A chuckle of maniacal laughter filled the Directors office. Maximum Ride would never see it coming. Her little mind reader won't be able to read or control Ultimum's mind either, like Katie's and Andrews those waves have been scrambled.

Poor Maximum Ride doesn't have a chance!

**To be continued……**


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N- ALRIGHT I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT IM ALIVE. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER, IT'S NOT LIKE ME BUT I HAVE EXCUSES.**_

_**1. SCHOOL**_

_**2. WORK**_

_**3. I'M WRITING A BOOK, YAY.**_

_**4. READING MAXIMUM RIDE FIVE, MAX, SUPER YAY. FAX (BUT YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT FROM ME)**_

_**BY THE WAY THIS IS SUPER DISGUSTINGLY SHORT, MY WIRST IS STARTING TO HURT FROM ALL THE WRITING I'VE BEEN DOING ON MY BOOK. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ANYWAY. ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 44:**

**FangPOV:**

I walked through the hallways of the school. Classes had ended and I was headed for the lake with my laptop. My thoughts were else where however. Max. I had seen it. In Science, the new student. Her eyes, the look of confusion.

I felt jealous, and I had only felt that one time before, with Sam. I had though about the entire last class period, and even now I can not stop thinking about it. A voice spoke as I made my way through the halls.

"Hello." I turned, and almost stopped dead in my tracks. Anger rose within me, the new guy. There was a friendly smile on his face. He waited for me to return his greeting. Good luck with that, I thought and continued walking.

"Your Nick aren't you? Well, I'm James.", he said keeping pace with me perfectly. I wanted to turn and punch Prettyboy in the face, but I kept walking.

"So Max is nice. I met her earlier.", he said. I stopped and turned toward Prettyboy. A smirk was on his face now, and there was a knowing look in his eyes.

"What about Max?", my fists clenched but Prettyboy didn't show that he had noticed and an innocent look now crossed his face.

"Well she is your sister? Right?" I might have been my imagination but there might have been a little too much stress on the word 'sister' when he spoke and his question almost came as a challenge. My eyes narrowed.

"She is my _adopted_ sister, and I'm _extremely _protective." Prettyboy smiled and lifted both his hands in surrender and he took a step back.

"I get it.", he said still grinning. He turned in the opposite direction then where I was headed then.

"Your going to leave her alone then right?", I asked the words out of my mouth before I even knew what I was asking. Prettyboy didn't look back.

"Nope.", he whispered and then without another word was walking back the way he came. I glowered at his departing figure. Then kept walking toward the lake. I knew I hated that guy the first time I saw him, and I am not going to let him near Max.

I walked on a little further until I came to the lake, then I walked toward the tree I usually sat under. When I got there however it was already occupied. Max.

I approached the tree Max was sitting under, stealthily. Her eyes were looking out over the lake, there was something on her mind and whatever it was Max was completely absorbed. I actually sat there for a whole two minutes before she realized I was there.

"Oh.", she said eyes widening slightly as she saw me. Normally I would have been proud to have caught her so off guard, but not now, because Max seemed upset by something I mean more upset than she usually is.

"What's wrong?" she looked away from me again and her eyes looked back and the lake ,glaring.

"I don't know.", she whispered angrily. I took her hand, and for a moment she tensed before she relaxed.

"Why don't you tell me about it.", he suggested. Max turned her face to him and it seemed her expression relaxed, and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know, but the new guy.", she swallowed. "It's just there's something, something _different _about him and I don't know what to make of it."

Fang didn't like the sound of that, as far as he was concerned Prettyboy had better stay away from Max or else.

"I don't like him.", he said and hated that tone in his voice that sounded jealous. "I don't trust him." Not that he ever did trust anyone outside the Flock. "Max, I think you should stay away from him."

Max looked up, surprised. "How can I do that, he's in two of my classes."

"Well, I'm with you in one of those classes and in the other just make sure you keep Claire around." Max looked at the lake.

"Alright."

**MaxPOV:**

"Alright." Fang had told her to stay away from James, and she would gladly do that if she could but somehow she didn't think it would be that easy.

For awhile Max and Fang just sat together in silence being comforted by just being together. Then finally they got up and walked together back toward the school. That was when Max saw a flash of blonde streaking toward them.

"What?", she said out loud and the she was hit straight on, almost being knocked over. She looked down.

"Angel, what?" Looking down she saw Angel with her bright blues eyes staring up at her and her blonde curls hanging around her face. Angel smiled up, and Max saw that Angel's arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Hi, Max! Guess what, guess what." She was practically bouncing from excitement.

"What is it, Angel?", She asked exasperated. Angels smile grew wider, threatening to turn her into the Cheshire Cat.

"One word.", she said and Max held her breath as Angel's eyes shined dangerously.

"Prom." I froze, apocalypse people. Me at a - prom. Yikes!

**to be continued.......**


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/N- HEY I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE BUT WRITING A BOOK TAKES ALOT OF MY TIME. ALSO NOW THAT SPRING BREAK IS OVER I MIGHT HAVE MORE TIEM TO WRITE, MAYBE. ALSO I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE STORY AND I STILL PLAN ON THE OTHER MAXIMUM RIDE FANFIC BEING POSTED AFTER THIS ONE ENDS WHICH SHOULD BE HAPPENING WITHIN MAYBE FIVE OR SO MORE CHAPTERS. ANYWAY THANK YOU REVIEWERS, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER. By the way Happy Easter, for those who celebrate it. ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 45:**

**MaxPOV:**

I think I am going insane! Is it just me or are the walls shrinking? Is it getting harder to breathe in here? Did somebody turn the thermostat up? Why is it so HOT in here? What the heck IS that Katie has in her hands? Claire not you too, for the love of everything good not you too!

Yes, I was in turmoil at the moment. Why, you may ask. Well let me make this easy.

1. Prom + Me + Dancing + Dress + Date (Fang) = Shopping (At the Mall, in a store, where they squeeze you into the worlds smallest room or worlds largest plastic box to change in. Then if that isn't enough your so called 'friends' toss an unending number of dreaded frilly, *gasp* PINK!, strapless, sparkly, revealing clothes into said box at you so that you may drown in a sea of rainbow colored clothing.

2. Did you look at number 1?!

So, as you might have guessed right now I am at the mall with Fang (at least there is one relief to having to come though he's only coming because Claire is sort of forcing him to come since he's taking me to the Prom, who did you think I was going with?), Katie (who insisted on the whole thing), Iggy (who is only coming because Emily is going out with him again, though I only think she is because she wanted a date to the dance, at least that's what Katie told me, poor guy I think he realizes), Emily (I decided that I don't like her), Andrew (He's going with Katie, seems they like each other, didn't see that one coming.), Claire (who turns out likes shopping, I really would not have pegged her for someone who likes shopping and I usually can tell like with my sister Ella and Nudge and Angel but it turns out she's just as insane about shopping as they are and here I'm thinking she's the least crazy out of everyone I know, just my luck right.), David (he's going to the Prom with Claire, also he has officially made the title of 'my most sane friend'. Congratulations.), Cleo (She's pretty obsessive with shopping as well), Kevin (He's Emily's brother and he's taking Cleo to the dance), and then finally James (No comment!, except Katie and Andrew insisted!).

However about an hour ago our group split up so that we wouldn't spend forever in the mall. The guys went to the tuxedo store, while the girls went to the dress shop. Now I don't even have Fang for support! Right now we're in this store called "This Dress!", not kidding that's the name of the store though I realize that if you say it really fast it sort of sounds like the name is 'Distress' which is a perfect description to what I was feeling at that moment as Claire tossed yet another dress over the door for me to try one. Let me tell you, Claire, Cleo, and Katie were even worse than Nudge, Angel, and Ella (And that is REALLY bad!). Thank goodness that Emily at least wasn't as into shopping as much as the others or there might have been an international incident!

I looked down examining the dress that had been thrown into my dressing room. This one was different than the others, It was strapless of course, which bothered me but oddly I found myself liking it. It reminded me of something you would see someone wearing in a movie. I pulled it on and was instantly certain ,this was the dress I was getting! (_**A/N- This will be the only time there is an Authors note in the middle of the story, because they annoy me. However for those who would like a picture of the dress there is a link to the site I found it on, at the bottom of my profile. I specify the bottom of my profile because if you've seen the profile it is LONG. Also how gorgeous is that dress, I WANT it. Too bad it's like a hundred and fifty bucks. Fanfiction doesn't pay, unfortunately! Back to the story.)**_

I stepped out of the dressing room, and the four girls turned away from the racks they were searching through to look at me. Claire smiled as she saw the dress and walked over to me, twirling her finger making me turn. I did. Then when I finished turning I looked to her to see what she thought, but then right as she opened her mouth a lady dressed in a black shirt and white blouse and jacket with curly red hair walked over.

"Oh My, Darling ,that looks _fab-u-lous_ on _you_!" I turned to the lady, and had to resist the urge to break her arm as she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to a section that had racks of shoes. "Now we'll just have to find a perfect pair of heels to match! This could be a problem it's hard to find a good color to match that dress, and it must be _that_ dress because it's _perfect_. You look amazing in it, Darling."

Soon I found myself standing in front a rack of shoes, and then being pushed into a nearby chair. I was in such a shock that I was literally letting myself get pushed around. I mean seriously, did she say _heels_?!

Maybe I should have broken her arm. I mean really, heels. There was no way in-…..The woman with the curly red hair who I now came to realize worked here was pulling my pair of ratty combat boots off and shoving a pair of cream colored heels on my feet. Then I was being pulled into a standing position, though that's pretty much impossible for me when my feet seemed to be in a vertical position to the ground. Then the lady let go. It was then only a few seconds later that my feet were no longer vertical to the ground. Nope, they were horizontal again however so was my body.

I officially _hate_ heels, I thought as I stared down at the floor and ironically at the lady's feet which happened to be in a pair of shiny black heels. From above me I could hear Claire.

"Oh, Max. Are you okay?", she asked and then I heard the lady's voice.

"Darling, your not supposed to fall over as soon as you stand up. You have to try walking around in the heels so you can learn to walk in them." Her voice was seriously starting to annoy me. Besides she was crazy if she thought I was going to walk around in those death traps. I managed an annoyed grunt and sat up, my hands going to the heels to take them off.

"What are you doing?", the lady asked. I met her gaze in complete seriousness.

"I-do-not-wear-heels-ever. I don't even like wearing a dress, so I think I'm just going to wear my combat boots with the dress." You want to know what she said to that. She laughed. Seriously, she _laughed_. I decided that I really didn't like her.

"You can't wear _those_ with a dress as gorgeous as _that._", she said pointing at my combat boots with a sickened looked and then to the dress I was wearing with a bit of awe. She looked at me in amusement. Then Cleo spoke up.

"Exactly!" Great now their ganging up on me. I sighed.

"Fine!", I said out loud and then more to myself than anyone else I mumbled. "Geez when did I become such a pushover?"

************************************

Later after we were done shopping and we had all bought dresses and the dreaded heels, which I was still not thrilled about we met up again with the guys. Instantly as per usual as soon as I saw Fang I felt better and I walked over to him and leaned against him.

"They tried to kill me.", I whispered with a smile on my face that he returned with his signature smirk. "So you got a tux, let me guess, it's white isn't it." His smirk grew.

"Yep your dress is pink, right?" I raised my eyebrow. "Touché."

That's when I noticed James, he had moved over to Fang and I and he was looking at us nonchalantly.

"So the dress shopping went well then.", he asked me. I nodded and next to me I noticed Fang glaring slightly. Then before I knew what was happening, it was like before and I found myself starring into James's eyes. I felt strange then too, I was getting dizzy and had the weird sensation that you felt when you've been drugged. Numbness spread through me. Then suddenly Katie stepped in front of me, a smile on her face that seemed a little off.

"Hey Max. I just remembered that there's this store I wanted to go into. I think you'll like it, let's go!", she said and grabbed my wrist pulling me off back toward the shops. Normally I might have pulled away but I still felt slightly numb so I didn't. However as we turned I got one more glimpse of James.

He was staring at Katie, and I was shocked to see his eyes. They were on her leaving form, and as I watched his eyes I was scared to see a flash of red in the light brown eyes that for usually being so light they looked furious. Somehow just glimpsing them _I_ felt a twinge of fear. Moments later however I would pass what I had seen as a light hitting my eyes, or even possibly his. Maybe I was just hallucinating even given that dizzy feeling from earlier.

**Katie POV:**

We had all just gotten to the food court after getting our dresses for the prom. Andrew and I had decided to go together for convenience, and seriously who was I to turn him down. I mean I did used to like him and besides he's good looking. Not as good looking as my Nick -err Fang though. I even bought a gorgeous dress. It was pink and flow-y, a total Barbie dress that made me look like a princess. No one would be able to look away from me in that, though it annoyed me to no end how good Max's dress looked.

I even had a desire to rip it to shreds before the dance, but I don't think I will just because the dance will probably the last time she gets to see Fang. So I think I'll give her that because after the dance at the after party Max will be in James's arms heading to Daddy at Itex. And Fang will be mine, yay.

I looked over to see Max looking at something and I turned to see all the guys heading our way. Instantly my eyes went to Fang. Oh he was so gorgeous, I mean really those eyes are almost too much. Oh and that silent and strong personality of his is so CUTE!, I mentally shrieked in my head.

Then of course jealousy coursed through me as I saw Max walk up to him and lean against him. Then he smirked making me want to sigh, but also making me angry because he was smirking at _Max_. Why not _Me?_

Then my eyes saw Ultimum or James staring at the two as well and I saw annoyance in his eyes though he quickly hid it and walked over to Max and Fang.

"So the dress shopping went well then.", he asked Max. She nodded and stared at him. It was then that I realized that there was something wrong when I saw Max's eyes get wide and seem to glaze over. She actually looked like she was going to go zombe on us or something. I looked over at James, to see that he was staring at Max in a way that from where I was standing that could only be described as intoxicating.

It was then that I noticed…. How positively gorgeous James looked. Maybe even better than Fang! I stared at his eyes for a few minutes, and then with a jolt my attention went to Max. I starred at Max. Why did he have to look at _her_ like that too. A part of me knew that James / Ultimum was controlling Max with his mind. I didn't know why he was, but he was. Then another part of me didn't like that he was doing it to her, though not for the reason that it might be wrong to control someone but because of jealousy maybe.

Which is why before it could continue anymore I moved to step in front of Max, cutting off his gaze and breaking his control. I hated Max right about then, but anyway to keep up the act I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Hey Max. I just remembered that there's this store I wanted to go into. I think you'll like it, let's go!", I said pulling her wrist and leading her away from Fang and James. I wasn't sure where I was going to take her but it didn't matter. I wouldn't let her think she was in love with Ultimum yet, I decided. I wanted to hold off on that for as long as possible.

**to be continued.......**


	46. Chapter 46

_**A/N- FINALLY GOT THIS WRITTEN, YAY. ONLY ABOUT FOUR MORE CHAPTERS LEFT NOW AND THEN I HAVE THE NEW MR STORY TO POST. ALSO EVERYONE PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW TWILIGHT FANFIC, TRANSENDING TIME. HERE IS A SUMMERY, AND IF YOU LIKE TWILIGHT YOU WILL SURELY LOVE THIS. YOU MIGHT EVEN LOVE IT IF YOU HAVN'T READ TWILIGHT.**_

SUMMERY OF TRANSENDING TIME-

One month before Bella and Edwards wedding. Then unexpectedly Alice gets a vision, which she claims is already in motion. Then there's the appearance of a very dangerous rebel looking vampire with a power like no other, time travel. And he's got his unbeating heart set on setting up a test of love for Bella and Edward when he sends Bella back into the time of the Spanish Influenza, back to the time when Edward was human. The real problem lies however in getting back.  
__

_**THANK YOU REVIEWERS, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A DEDICATION CHAPTER, SO REVIEW. NOW ON WITH THE STORY. ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 46:**

**MPOV:**

So tired. I was sitting in my math class. The teacher was explaining logarithms, I think that's what there called anyway. It was odd, usually I could stay awake for anything but as I listened to the monotonous voice of the teacher I could not keep my eyes from drifting shut. A faraway voice spoke in front of me,

"Logs, otherwise known as logarithms are the mathematical rising of a base number. When you are solving a log…"

The voice was soon droned out. I was so tired, Fang and I had stayed almost all night on a midnight flight. It had been really nice. The whole week had been hectic though, and I was sure everything was just starting to crash down on me. Tomorrow was the dance, and Katie hadn't stopped talking about it all week. The flight last night was really just to keep me from killing her, seriously it's really getting on my nerves. Soon I find my eyelids starting to close, despite my efforts to keep them open. In the middle of class I drifted into unconsciousness.

_I was standing in a room, and it was dark which was odd because I couldn't see anything yet somehow I just _knew_ I was in a room. Then suddenly a light turns on above me and it hurts my eyes. I'm momentarily blinded, and feeling like I'm about to be interrogated like in one of those bad cop movies on television all the time. Then suddenly another light hits another spot in the room, and I see a band playing just as the music hits my ears. It's so odd, I know I'm in a dream and yet somehow despite that it feels sort of real. I take a good look at the band members, because it seems like in my dream that's what I'm supposed to do since the light is still trained on them. One is playing an instrument that resembles a large side ways violin, I think it's called a cello. Another is playing the violin, another a keyboard, and then there was some one lightly tapping on a set of drums. _

_They were all guys which was obvious, though oddly they were all wearing white masks. One of the members even had blonde hair that looked sort of like Iggy's, but I know he doesn't play any instruments. Well, I guess this is a dream right? Then something to my right caught my attention and I looked away from the masked band members. A figure was standing there, in a shadow. Unconsciously a smile came to my lips, I recognized this shadow. It was Fang. That was when I realized what was supposed to be going on in the dream. We were supposed to be at prom, and as soon as the thought came to me I looked down to see myself in a flaring dark red dress. It wasn't the one I was planning on wearing but it was pretty nice anyway, and looked good on me. Around me people emerged from the shadows, dancing couples, though I didn't see any of there faces. My eyes were trained on Fang in the shadows, and then he stepped into the light right up next to me. My heart skipped beats, and I looked up into his face only to find that the person in front of me was not Fang, it was James. My eyes widened, but I didn't move away which was odd. Then he held out his hand, and I took it._

"_Care to dance, Max?", he whispered in my ear as his brown eyes flashed and a smile curved his lips._

_ The music changed and it was a slow song, we moved toward the dance floor, and danced. It was eerie the other couples moved around us in complete synchronization there feet barely hitting the floor as they danced gracefully. They were like ghosts, and we were dead center of everything. We moved flawlessly as well, and I was surprised to find that I wasn't even worried about tripping or messing up a step. My feet weren't even moving of their own accord anymore. It was like I had absolutely no control over my body anymore, and I knew this should bother me but I couldn't bring myself to feel worried. _

_My eyes seemed to lock on to one thing ,and I couldn't pull them away for very long before they went straight back, to James's eyes. He was watching me, his eyes analyzing in a way I would have found creepy if my body didn't seem to be in a trance like state. Finally his eyes came to mine and entranced I watched as his lips pulled back from a smile into a menacing grin. I also watched his eyes change as well, and those once innocent looking soulful brown eyes change. Suddenly they transferred into a predator's eyes, and I saw they same horrific look I'd seen countless times come into his eyes as the eyes of an Eraser. They were blood red now, which came with the look of a blood thirsty hunger for violence. With a slight chill I also realized his eyes now matched my dress, which seemed an odd thing to notice. Inside I knew I should be horrified by this change and go into fight mode immediately, but I couldn't and that may be what horrified me the most. I could only stand there, with a changed blood thirsty James holding me, and the worst of everything. The whole time this was happening, I could not get the emotion of fear, anger, or anything logical to come. All I could feel was an unerring sense of peace that enfolded me. It was holding me in place, and pulling me under. James moved his face forward, that predatory smile on his face. His face was then startlingly close to mine, but once again he whispered in my ear._

"_What are you going to do now Max? You can't fight me. I have complete control, and the thing is you don't even care. Do you?" _

_That peace was pulling harder, trying to drag my into complete nothingness. I felt dizzy, so very very dizzy. I was going to go to sleep, but that was ridiculous I was already asleep. Wasn't I? Oh well…… I was feeling very light now, and my mind was at complete ease. I looked at the boy in front on me with the interesting eyes. He had said something, I though I couldn't remember what._

"_Do you?", he repeated. I didn't know what to answer but my lips were already moving. _

"_No.", I whispered watching triumph in his eyes. Once again those eye were pulling me in, and I kissed his lips. _

I awoke with a gasp. My breath was erratic and I felt like I had just resurfaced from drowning. I sounded as if I had just run a mile, and I was sure my heart was going to burst. I also realized that I was sweating.

I looked around my surroundings, I was still in math class. The teacher was still droning on and on about logarithms. Some students around me were looking at me funny, but most everyone else was either asleep themselves, straining not to fall asleep, or secretly texting or listening to an mp3 under the table.

I looked down, and saw my hands, they were shaking. I Maximum Ride was scared.

Then the bell rang, and quickly I grabbed my stuff and left the room almost at a run. I had three other classes left in the day, but I didn't care. Right now, I needed to get away. I needed to be alone. I mentally shook my head. No, I need Fang. Right now he would be just getting out of art class, I raced for that wing. Then when I saw him, the relief was almost overwhelming. He had his back to me at first, but then he turned and saw me standing there.

"Max -", he trailed off probably seeing the expression on my face. I didn't know what he saw but what ever it was suddenly he grabbed my hand and began pulling me away from the other students, outside.

As we walked he whispered.

"Max. What's wrong? Who's hurt?" His questions told me he noticed the fear in my eyes, and as I looked at him I could see traces of fear as well. I must really look shaken, she thought, and what could make me the most afraid but if something happened to someone in the Flock.

Suddenly I couldn't tell him, I wanted to, but I didn't know how. It was a dream. Why was I so bothered by it? Besides when I told him I was so afraid because I had a nightmare, would he laugh. I didn't think you, but I would be embarrassed. The incredible, indestructible Maximum Ride freaked over a little nightmare, the world was doomed.

I looked down. "Actually, never mind. I'm fine.", I said hoping he'd just accept my lie. I tried to hide what I was feeling, but it was too late he'd already seen that I was freaked and I knew he wouldn't give up until I told him what was wrong. I was right.

"Max.", he sighed. "Don't give me that. What's wrong? I can see your freaked."

Mentally I sighed, and walked to the woods by the school. Fang understood immediately and we walked until we safely could take off. I unfurled my wings easily and we took to the sky.

Fang didn't broach questioning until we had flown a little, allowing me to calm down a lot. His eyes were expressionless, but I noticed the flicker of concern there as he spoke.

"So- Are you ready to tell me what's wrong now?" I nodded looking away from him.

"It's really nothing. I don't know why I'm so freaked out about it." I bit my lip, hating admitting to being weak. Fang's wingtip brushed mine, I looked up to see his openly concerned and caring expression. He was urging me to continue.

"It's just I fell asleep during math" Fang's eyebrow shot up. It was certainly odd for me to just fall asleep, considering I've never fallen asleep while taking watch when I was past the point of exertion before. ", and I sort had a dream that really bothered me." I frowned. I didn't want to continue, and I was deciding already in my mind that if he asked I wouldn't tell him about the _entire _dream.

"What was it about?", he prompted.

"Well, it was me and I was in a room. Then there was a band wearing masks, then I realized I supposedly at the prom. Then in the shadows was a person, I thought it was you but then it was _James_." My eyes stared at Fang, and I bit my lip. "Then his eyes they turned blood red, and they looked just like an Eraser. He even had that predator grin." Fang nodded thinking.

"Did he actually turn into an Eraser?"

"No."

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to continue what were doing and keep an eye on James for any weirdness. Okay?", Fang said flying so that we were both suspended in air facing each other. I nodded, feeling better just having Fang there to talk to.

"Was there anything else?"

"Nope.", I lied but this time he believed it. We continued to fly for the rest of the day and I relaxed. However my mind just kept repeating my dream over and over. Complete control.

**to be continued....**


	47. Chapter 47

**_A/N- HELLO EVERYONE I KNOW I HAVN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE, BUT I'VE BEEN ON VACATION. YAY. I'M BACK NOW THOUGH WITH A VERY VERY LONG NEW CHAPTER. ALSO I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THE FANFIC THAT WILL BE FOLLOWING THIS ONE, NO IT'S NOT A SEQUEAL THOUGH I SUPPOSE YOU COULD THINK OF IT AS A SEQUAL THOUGH THERE WON'T BE ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THIS ONE IN IT. ALSO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO READ THIS ONE FIRST TO READ IT. ANYWAY, ONLY THREE MORE CHAPTERS TO GO IN THIS FANFIC AND THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING. THANK YOU REVIEWERS! BY THE WAY IF YOU MISSED MY AUTHORS NOTE MAX'S DRESS IS ON MY PROFILE THOUGH BY NOW IT ISN'T AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PROFILE, IT IS SORT OF CLOSE TO THE BOTTOM THOUGH. WELL ON WITH THE STORY. ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 47:**

**MaxPOV:**

My alarm had only now started ringing, trying to remind me to get up, but I had been up for two hours now. For once though the reason I had been up for two hours was not because I was so stressed that I couldn't sleep. Which had been happening lately. The reason I had not been able to sleep actually was caused by the screaming outside my door.

To that of course your thinking. What's happening? Did the School and Itex find you and now there rampaging through the school causing panic and mayhem? No. Was one of the Flock found out? Is someone hurt? Did some slasher guy break into the school and is now murdering everyone like in one of those horror movies Iggy and Gazzy like so much? No. Is there a fire? No, though I wouldn't be surprised if there was one. No one would have heard the alarm over Cleo and Emily's shouts and banging on the door to let them in at six o'clock in the morning. I had been planning on sleeping in and getting up at eight for once, but that obviously wasn't happening.

So at only freaking six o'clock in the morning I awoke to Cleo and Emily banging on the door. At first I tried to get Katie to open it, but she just rolled over and growled something about beauty sleep. So without any other choice besides ignore them, which I promise you was impossible because I tried, I got up and opened the door. Only that is to be pummeled by two overly awake girls with curling iron, straightener, and what looked like a small luggage bag in hand.

"Good your up Max! We've got work to do!", Cleo sang and stuffed the curling iron and straightener into my hands and walked over to the bed Katie was laying on.

"Good Morning Sunshine, it's a beautiful day!", Cleo screamed at Katie as I turned to see Emily kneeling on the floor opening up the suitcase like bag. When I saw what was inside it though I got a very strong urge to bolt out the front door, not even allowing myself the time to open my wings and fly out. Inside there was more make-up then what they had in the cosmetics department at the mall. God help us all, I thought then turned to see a very sleepy looking Claire walk into the room yawning.

"Hey Max.", she yawned and sat down on my bed looking like she was about to pass out at any minute. "I see they got you up too. It's all part of their Prom day salon day thing." Another yawn, and I turned away looking back over to where Cleo was still trying to get Katie up, so far she had not such luck and now she was screaming in Katie's ear for her to wake up. The girl didn't even flinch from the shouts though, and continued to sleep.

I watched as Cleo stopped shouting and stood back crossing her arms. An annoyed expression had taken over her face as she starred at Katie's still sleeping figure. The suddenly a smirk appeared on her face and I knew she had an idea. Then very softly Cleo bent down next to Katie and whispered what sounded suspiciously like 'Katie, if you don't wake up right now I'm going to go get your credit cards and cut them up.'

Suddenly it seemed Katie woke up, because she sat rim rod straight in her bed, wide eyed and awake and glared at Cleo who now had a very self satisfied smirk on her face.

"You wouldn't.", Katie said menacingly but Cleo just giggled and stood up and walked over to me and grabbed the irons from my hands.

"Of course not", she said over her shoulder to Katie. ",but your awake now aren't you." She spun around to face me then, and let me tell you by then even _I_ was a little afraid of her.

"Now tonight is Prom, so like our yearly ritual were spending all day getting ready. Were going to do our nails, toes and fingers.", she starting counting off the things on her fingers. "We're going to do facials, make-up, hair, and then finally were going to change into the dresses." She finished counting those things off, and shot everyone in the room a determined look. "Alright now we have to hurry to be ready in time, so lets get to it!"

I couldn't help but look over at the clock that read six o'clock AM on it. "Err- Cleo the dance starts at five.", I pointed out. "We have eleven hours."

Cleo raised a brow. "Your point is? We're already behind as it is, these things take time you know. There's five of us that needs to get ready." Then she turned away and pulled out a box, and opened it to reveal countless bottles of nail polish. I gulped, this stuff was seriously distressing.

"You guys really go all out for these dances, huh?", I said only to have Emily turn on me and give me a look that seemed to be a hit against my mentality.

"Max, this is P-r-o-m.", she said enunciating each word. "It's not just some dance, it's _the_ dance. This is a big deal here. In other schools Prom is only for juniors and seniors, but here its for sophomores and freshmen as well."

I nodded, but I really couldn't grudge up one tenth of their excitement. Even Claire was excited, though I had a hunch it was only because of David. Then my eyes found Katie, and I was surprised to find she looked about as excited as I did. This was odd, usually she was the one most excited about this kind of stuff. She'd been ecstatic about it only a few days ago at the mall when we were shopping. Now as I looked at her I saw something like dread in her eyes.

She caught me starring then and shook her head, and the dread was gone from her eyes replaced by a fervor to get started.

"Then why are we talking about it? Let's get ready!", she said and then with that we started the long project of getting ready.

* * *

When we were all done, I was sure the smell of hair spray and nail polish would never leave me. My hair had taken three hours, my nails were painted a light golden color that matched both my hair as well as my dress. **(A/N-Did I mention I hate doing an A/N in the middle of the story. Sorry. I just had to point out that yes I know Max's hair is actually brunette, despite the countless ff's that had said she was blonde, but in my mind she has long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes so I'm keeping it like that.) **My make-up had taken another hour, but now I was finally done and standing in the death trap heels as well. I was sure that I would not ever be able to walk in them, but they were on. I simply have to pray that I wouldn't fall over too much, because I know falling over is inevitable, I'm just hoping I just don't fall _too_ much.

"You look beautiful Max.", Cleo gushed.

"You do.", Claire agreed.

"Definitely.", Emily said. I turned to Katie to see what she though, but she was looking out the window at something a little ways away.

"Katie?", I said and she turned around, her trance broken.

"Oh a err- stunning Max. You look lovely.", she said but I noticed she barely looked at the dress before she said it. Something was definitely bothering her, I realized, and wondered if it had anything to do with Andrew.

"Oh. I left my dress in our room. I have to go get it.", Cleo said walking to the door. "Katie, come with me?" Katie nodded but I saw that Emily left with them as well leaving Claire and I in the room. Maybe they were asking Katie what was wrong, I thought, and moved beside the window. Claire sat down on the bed with a sigh.

"I hope the dance starts soon, I don't know if I can handle _getting ready_ any longer. Can you?"

I shook my head, but my attention was suddenly focused elsewhere. I was looking outside the window now, down below and out where the lake was. A figure was leaning against the tree Fang usually leaned against, and for a second I wondered if it was him. He was wearing a black tuxedo, but his hair wasn't black like Fangs, instead wispy blonde hair whipped in the light wind. He turned, and suddenly he was staring at me. Had I not had raptor vision I would not have been able to tell who it was, but with it I could see his face very clearly. Fear shot through me like fire, as I recognized James's face. Immediately it went away though as he smiled and offered a little wave in my direction.

It did not occur to me until I looked away from the window however, that he shouldn't have been able to see me starring with his human eyes. So when I looked away it wasn't surprising to find Claire starring at me curiously and ask 'what's wrong?'

"Nothing", I replied and told her she should change into her dress because we'd be going to the hall where the dance was being held soon.

* * *

It was finally time to go down to the Grand Hall, where the dance was supposed to take place. It was really the lunch room, but the tables weren't going to be there, Cleo had explained to me. We were all walking there together. Claire wearing a very airy light blue dress that made her look almost childlike in a very stunning way walked along side me, waiting for me to trip over my heels at any second so she could steady me. To her I was very thankful, she'd already helped me twice already when it came to my heels. I had tripped once in the corridor of the dorm rooms, and once coming down the stairs so far. I admit I was getting the hang of heels though, I hadn't fallen in at _least_ five minutes.

Up ahead of us walked Cleo, who was wearing a long slinky black dress with a red rose pinned to her dress's strap. Her long sleek black hair also tied up with a red ribbon. Then beside her walked Emily, who was talking animatedly to her about her own dress. It was a light green dress that fanned out at her hips in waves. It looked particularly good with her curling red hair. A pang hit me when I remembered that her date would not be able to see her.

My gaze, then wandered to the figure walking behind us. Katie had been distant all day, and now she was walking behind us in a sort of daze. I didn't have to look back at her to know what her dress looked like though. In my words it was fairly ridiculous looking, but to Cleo and Emily it was the dress of dreams. My best description honestly would basically be summed up by three words 'pretty princess pink'. In five words I would add 'with sparkles '.

We were now approaching the Hall, when a group walked out of the shadows toward us. My eyes immediately found Fang, standing back from the group. His eyes were on me though, and if my eyes weren't deceiving me he was opening gaping. I could feel my face heating up, surprisingly from his stare. It was after a few seconds of just staring before he found his footing and moved to where I was. Though even then he was quiet.

"Well?", I asked suddenly feeling oddly embarrassed and unbelievably girly. It was when I looked down at my feet though that Fang leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"You look- astoundingly beautiful." If my face was red before, you could probably roast marshmallows next to my face right now it was so heated.

"You don't look so bad yourself.", I whispered back and suddenly Fangs arm was wrapped around me and I looked up to see him smiling. He pulled something from behind his back.

"This is for you.", he said handing me a beautiful white lily flower with a yellow ribbon tied around it. "Apparently it's called a corsage or something, and your supposed to wear it on your wrist or pin it to your dress. This one's for your wrist." He slid it onto my wrist, and I looked down at it. I admit it looked good, but I much rather look at Fang, because for some reason I couldn't take my eyes from him.

In the shadow's on the night where the only light came from the full moon above us, Fang's dark eyes danced with more emotion than I'd ever seen. His hair flicked in the breeze, and brushed his face. Then in the light of the moon his olive skin seemed to glow. My heart was doing some serious dancing on it's own, I promise you. Then he pressed his lips to my forehead, and whispered in my ear once again.

"We should probably go in now, before our friends start to wonder what's taking so long."

I looked away from Fang now, and to the front doors of the hall where I could see Claire and David, Katie and Andrew, Emily and Iggy in a white tux no less, Cleo and Kevin standing inside talking to some people by the door. James was no where in sight. I looked back to Fang and sighed.

"Can't we just stay here?", I asked and a smirk came to his lips.

"I'd love to, but I get the feeling we have no choice." As soon as he said that of course Claire looked up at us and motioned with her hand for us to come inside.

I chuckle rose in my throat. "No I guess we don't.", I agreed and he lead me to the door. As we entered though my eyes widened as I took a look around. Inside was like something from a movie. There were no traces anywhere that this was actually a lunch room at all. The room's lighting was dark and shadows along the walls danced with the music, a heart pumping beat that seemed to resonate through you. The only lights in the room came from a box that threw out random colorful light beams in different directions, and small flood light illuminating pillars of gold intertwined cloth hanging from the ceiling in waves. Where we stood tables covered by white cloth held a glistening candle in the center. Groups sat around these tables talking and nibbling on food from the long table off to the side filled with food that was already hitting my senses with their different aromas.

With Fang in tow I walked further into the room, towards where everyone was dancing to the hypnotic music. Even I felt like dancing, despite my lack of dance skill and coordination. In the far end of the room was a stage that held a band all wearing white tuxes. One member was even playing a large white grand piano, though the sound that came from it was anything but classical.

Instantly, Fang and I were pulled into the crowd on the dance floor. Surprisingly I found that Fang was actually a very good dancer, luckily all I had to do to pass for dancing was sort sway back in forth beside him.

We danced for what must have been hours. Once in awhile a slow song would start, and I would sort of just hug Fang as the music played. Then once in awhile we'd really get into the music and we'd spin around the dance floor. It was surprising how much fun I was having actually, and for once I didn't even worry the entire time. Okay well I did worry a little, but can you blame me. I worried about tripping and once in awhile I would scan the room for attacks, but other than that I was totally mellow. Yep, Mellow Max.

Then of course Fang and I stopped to get something to drink, and Katie came up to us in her flowy pink dress looking very much the part of a distressed princess.

"Oh, Max. Have you seen Andrew? I can't find him anywhere.", she asked and I had to shake my head. I hadn't seen Andrew, or Katie either for that matter, since we came in.

"Can you please help me find him Max?", Katie asked grabbing a hold of my wrist and looking at me with pleading eyes. I looked over to Fang, and he nodded that I should go with her. Then with that I was pulled into the thrall of dancers once more, Katie leading the way. I glanced over my shoulder to see Fang pouring himself a glass of punch before he was swallowed by the crowd. I looked at every face, but I didn't see Andrew anywhere, and then suddenly Katie looked up in one direction suddenly and took off.

"I found him! Thanks Max.", she said over her shoulder as she hurried away too quick for me to follow. Then soon I was left in the center of the dance floor alone. I sighed. Geez, Katie, I thought and turned to walk back to Fang. However before I could move so much as one step a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Hello Max." I knew that voice the moment he spoke, but I spun around anyway to see the same windswept blonde hair and innocent hazel eyes as in my dream. "It doesn't seem like you have a partner, so why don't you dance with me?", he suggested holding out a hand to me. A surge of fear shot through me, he looked _exactly_ as he did in my dream actually. James.

"I don't think that's -", I turned to leave, but suddenly I found myself starring into those eyes. Oh God, I thought in horror. This was exactly like my dream, except only this time it was horribly _real. _My surroundings blurred, and I couldn't see anything but _him._ The music became nothing more than background music to my adrenaline pumped heart. I very desperately wanted to scream even, and I promise you not a lot can make me scream in terror. My knees felt suddenly very weak. Fang! Help me! I thought desperately as I felt that inescapably familiar feeling of falling, but I did not hit the ground. In reality I did not even shake at the knees, the only difference you could see was that suddenly my eyes seemed to be very distant and blank looking. I knew what was happening, and I knew I had no control anymore. _He_ did, but this time he didn't say it, _he _didn't have to. I was having an out of body experience, and I could feel myself looking down at myself and yet not be able to _do_ _anything_. I was trapped in my own body! It was at this time that I let myself noticed the fact that thought this was so horribly close to my dream, now his eyes did not change. Though in my gut I knew they could at any second.

James leaned forward and smiled, looking so sickeningly normal I wanted to gag.

"Let's get out of here okay?", he whispered and I felt my body nod. Then he turned and walked toward the door at the far end of the room, a back door. Then for a moment as he turned away, and his eyes were no longer on mine a surge of joy rushed through me. He wasn't looking at me, I should be released, I thought. Though to my horror as I tried to turn and run I only felt my step move to follow _him_.

No!, I thought in panic. The watched as James tilted his head to look at me from over his shoulder. A gleam of red in his eye, and a knowing smirk lit his face. _That bastard_, _I'd kill him._ I thought in fury as we walked out the back door and into the dark night.

_Fang!, _I screamed silently in my head but I knew he could not hear me.

**To be continued….**


	48. Chapter 48

**_A/N- I KNOW THAT I HAVN'T UPDATED IN A REALLY LONG TIME. ACTUALLY I HADN'T REALIZED BUT ITS BEEN LIKE TWO MONTHS. SOO SORRY BOUT THAT, IVE JUST HAD SOME MAJOR STUFF GOING ON THIS SUMMER. DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA. SHEESH. WELL ANYWAY THIS IS A NICE LONG CHAPTER THOUGH I'M SAD TO SAY ITS ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. I HAD ORIGINALLY PLANNED ON RELEASING TWO NEW CHAPTERS WITH LIKE THE EPIC BATTLE AND ALL BUT WITH EVERYTHING I DECIDED TO AT LEAST POST THIS CHAPTER. TRUTHFULLY I DONT WANT THIS FIC TO END, I KEEP THINKING OF NEW STUFF TO KEEP IT GOING BUT I'VE GOT TO END IT OTHERWISE YOU ALL MAY HATE ME. LOL, CAUSE I WAS THINKING THAT MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE MAX ACTUALLY LIKE JAMES. LOL. WHO KNOWS MAYBE THATS HOW I'LL END IT. MUHAHAHA. ANYWAY I GUESS YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO READ IT. AND SORRY FOR MAKING EVERYONE WAIT SO LONG. ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 48:**

**AngelPOV:**

Max and Fang were at Prom along with Iggy so Nudge, Gazzy, and I had decided to have a night of our own. There had been a 'kid's dance' as the school called it that had been earlier. There had been a ton of sugar, and we were all kind of coming down from a sugar rush at that moment and were lounging on the sofa in the lounge as Nudge flicked the channels chatting about what movie we could watch On Demand.

I shrugged, and looked around the room. It was empty, since most of the kids had already gone to bed and all the older kids were at the dance. Basically we had the place to ourselves. I was getting sort of sleepy though, when Gazzy stood up and said he had to go to the bathroom. I squeezed Celeste to me and nodded, while Nudge said yes and waved for him to go without even moving her gaze from the television screen.

He left, and my mind began to wander. I was thinking about Total, he had originally been with Iggy as a guide dog but after an 'incident' with a kid getting an allergic reaction the school said we'd either have to send him to a near by kennel for the time being or have him sent back home. Max had agreed to have Total personally escorted onto a plane and sent to her Mom's, who agreed to take him in for awhile. I was really upset over this, and still am actually because I had a hunch that the kid didn't even have a reaction to Total but instead his reaction was over Gazzy's err- own personal bomb. I mentally shook my head in exasperation (Nudge taught me that word, she found it in the dictionary. I think it's fun to say. Exasperation. Exasperation. Exasperation.) Nudge interrupted my thought's however when she suddenly looked up and spoke.

"Hey Ange, don't you think Gazzy's been gone for a long time?", she asked.

"Probably ate too much candy.", I shrugged and giggled. Nudge's face didn't change and most shockingly she didn't laugh. She looked over towards the wall where the clock was.

"I just a bad feeling like- I think something's wrong.", she whispered. Then her eyes shot to me.

"Do you think you can just listen in on Gazzy's thoughts for a minute just to see if he's okay?"

"No, I promised Max I'd really really try to work on giving people privacy and I'm pretty sure going to the bathroom is one of those things people need privacy with." I chuckled. "Why don't you go check on him the old fashioned way and go knock on the bathroom door?", I suggested and she smiled at my 'old fashioned way' and left to go check on Gazzy.

The room became silent there and I stared blankly at the screen until I hear a crash come from outside. Huh, I thought looking out the door. Something must have fallen, I thought and got up to go check it out. I opened the door, and looked down the wide hallway. The hall to the bathrooms were on the end of this one and I walked toward them silently. The halls were dark now, and the only lights came from the red glow EXIT escapes on the two doors at either end of the hall.

I was nearing the corridor to the bathroom now, and suddenly I heard movement. Shuffling feet on the tile floor, and whisper silent grunts. I can see now what fell, a small trashcan was tipped over near the entrance to the hall the bathroom were in. In my chest I felt a stab of fear.

"Nudge?", I called.

"Gazzy?", I called and turned the corner. My eyes widened.

Nudge's scream of "Angel! Run!" echoed through the empty halls. Nudge was tied up, and there was a line of blood running down her forehead. Behind her Gazzy was on the floor, bound up as well, and hopefully only unconscious. Then I saw him, he was holding up Nudge but when he saw me he let her drop to the floor. I had seen him before. He was friends with Max, but when I'd met him before he had given me the creeps.

Andrew was his name, I remembered and I turned to run. Unfortunately for me however he was surprisingly fast for a regular human. He caught my wrist and pulled me back, my wrist hurt but I knew better than to cry out.

"No you don't.", he spoke low and harsh and as I looked into his eyes I knew I didn't have to read his mind to know the evilness that kept residence there. However a thought came to me and I smiled. It was my favorite smile because it let anyone who thought they would hurt my family, friends, and I that they were about to lose.

I believe it's time for a little mind control, I thought and tried to listen to his thoughts. A pang went through my head that hurt enough to make me bite my lip when I tried to read his mind. Oh no, I thought and got a sinking feeling in my stomach. He was just like Jeb, I thought in horror, I could read his mind. It was there but it was like he had a wall blocking me out. He obviously read the look on my face, because he smiled then. I was a horrible terrifying smile that made my knees shake and a feeling of dread rush through me.

My eyes went to Nudge, she had moved slightly so that her eyes found mine. Her eyes were flickering however, like she was close to passing out.

"Max.", she whispered so low I barely caught it but I did and apparently so did Andrew because he kicked her in the head.

"Shut up.", he said. "She's not going to help you. She's not even near here, and she won't be coming anytime soon." Nudge passed out after the kick to the head, but when she said 'Max' it hadn't been to call out for help but for me to find out if Max was in trouble.

Quickly before Andrew could realize Nudge's real meaning I searched for Max mentally. Then when I found her, instantly I knew something was wrong. Her mind _felt_ wrong. Max was there, but there was something else. Something almost animal like. Shivers went up my spine.

"_Max!", _I said mentally but she couldn't seem to hear me. All I could do was pick up a few loose thoughts.

"_Fang. Help me."_ _"Can't fight him." "I'm trapped in my own body." "I'll (bleeping for young minds) kill James." "Fang."_

I couldn't really make much sense of her thoughts, but I knew she was in trouble and Fang and Iggy were the only people who could help right now. I tried for Fang's mind first, and found it quickly. However right before I sent him any thought, Andrew seem to realize I was doing something by the concentrating expression on my face.

"Oh no you don't Freak.", I said and he slammed my head into the stone wall. Pain exploded in my pain, and I cried out feeling the tears that sprang to my eyes as my vision blurred. I was crumbling to the ground, my ears ringing, but I had to tell Fang so with my last few seconds of consciousness I sent pieces of a scattered thought to him.

"_Fang. Danger. Find Max. Can't hold on."_

It was so weak I feared he wouldn't hear it. I couldn't be sure either, because then my head hit the floor and I was sucked into the blackness.

**IggyPOV:**

I stopped dancing with Emily, and listened to the music as she went to go talk to one of her friends. I was leaning against the wall, sipping punch when a voice caught my attention.

"Jeff." It was Max's friend. Her roommate, Katie, and her tone sounded worried.

"Max and Nick told me to come get you. I think something's wrong. They told me to come get you. There just outside, around the building. Here I'll take you to them." She said and grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the back door.

I couldn't help but notice her heart rate it was faster than it should be, but then again she said she thought something was wrong with Max and Fang. Most likely she was worried about her friend. A wave of fear washed though me as well.

What happened, I wondered. Were we leaving the boarding school? Did Itex and the School find us? Was one of the Flock hurt? Sick? Worry over my family clouded my mind, and before I knew it we were outside, but Max and Fang's heart beats weren't close enough for me to hear.

I looked toward the general direction of Katie.

"Where are they?", I asked but her answer was unexpected.

"Not here.", she whispered and then the next thing I knew something hard smashed into my head and I fell like a rock. Which is kind of ironic since I'm pretty sure that's what she hit me with. Slowly I faded into unconsciousness.

**FangPOV:**

My eyes scanned the crowds of people with my eyes. Max had been gone for barely five minutes and already an alert was going off inside me. Something was wrong. Call it gut, instinct, or a connection to Max but I _knew_. I moved through packed bodies, feeling claustrophobic, bumping into people dancing left and right. The air was hot, and there was still no sigh of Max. Then I heard it.

A scream. Inside my head. Angel. There was something wrong though and it seemed at first like she was talking though a phone, and then she was screaming and I clutched my head from the nerve racking sound in my head. I knew what Max felt like now a little bit when the Voice in her head did that to her sometimes.

I made out some words Angel sent. _"Danger" "Max" "Can't hold." _Then the voice was gone.

"_Angel?", _I thought frantic. _"Angel?" _Silence. There was nothing. A cold fear shot through me. I've been through a lot in my life. Fighting Erasers was _bad_. Getting clawed open by Ari was _bad_. Finding out Anne was a traitor was _bad. _Fighting Erasers was _bad. _Being separated from Max was _bad. _Being knocked out by Andrew was _bad. _Almost _dying _in the blizzard was _bad, _well okay that one actually really sucked. This time, however, I was sure that what ever was happening it was _really bad._

I _needed_ to find Max. I knew she wasn't in the room any longer. If things were bad she wouldn't be near anyone who could help. I opened the back door and ran out. It was dark out now, and the only light came from the full moon above. My glance darted to where the forest lay beyond the school grounds. My internal GPS system seemed to be going off now, and somehow I knew that's where she was.

Hold on Max, I thought, I'm coming.

**MaxPOV:**

I was walking though the woods outside of the school. Obediently following behind James, as he walked through the dense trees. It wasn't like I had a choice though. My body moved, though I never commanded it to. So instead I used the time to think of some possible way I could escape this. So far I'd come up with the great plan of…absolutely nothing. Sigh. What was I supposed to do if I had no control over my body. I couldn't break away from the control either, which is so horrendously annoying.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see the moon overhead. It was a full moon, and it was the only light around to guide me over twig, rock, and stump alike as I moved. However I realized, that in the few hours since I had last seen it, it had lost all of it's romantic appeal and had turned to a more haunting foreboding look. We were now entering a rather large expanse of field in the middle of the woods. We'd been walking for at least an hour through the woods. It had given me a lot of unappreciated time to think, because throughout the entire time I couldn't come up a plan and all I could do was wonder what was going to happen.

Finally when we were in the field James stopped and my body followed suit. I watched as his gaze looked up to the sky, then down at me. His eyes changed then to the red predator color it had been in my dreams as he then turned and looked into the darkness of the woods we had just come out of.

A look of annoyance lit his face, and I felt myself turning to look at what he was looking at. A shadow emerged from the woods, and a rush of hope rose in my chest. Fang, I thought, but when the figure grew closer I realized with a stab in chest who it was. Katie. What was she doing here? Then it hit me. Oh no, I thought. Not again. A smile crept over her face as she saw me, but I promise it wasn't a nice one. Traitor! Her gaze went over to James, and I didn't miss the slight look of surprise that flashed across her face when she saw his red eyes. That disappeared quickly however, as he spoke.

"Well?", James inquired his voice harsh.

"The others are secure. They are waiting in the place we discussed.", she said pointing a look in my direction as if she were silently telling him that she didn't want to give away too much.

"Where is Andrew?" My heart felt another stab of betrayal, though I sort of expected it. Andrew had already tried and almost succeeded in killing Fang. However I had thought he'd have liked _me _enoughnot to turn me over to this monster controlling me. Apparently not.

"He is with the others. One of them was a bit of a problem, but we've handled the situation." _Fang_, I thought, as panic rushed through me.

"Good. The chopper should be here soon enough." James spoke flippantly and his eyes searched the skies, as Katie turned her gaze on me. This time however I noticed no trace of the fake smile she usually gave me there. What I saw now was a mix of hate, fear, and an even greater shock for me as I saw jealousy as well. She scowled and looked over at James.

"Why isn't she tied up, or unconscious like the others?" I noticed the tiny step backwards she took away from me, and James amused expression as he noticed too. He chuckled, a deep throated laugh that almost seemed forced, but I could hear in it an almost predatory growl.

"I told you before. I'm controlling her. She can't even breathe on her own right now." Another predatory chuckle. Fear rose with the thought. Could he seriously just decide I should stop breathing at any second? "You can even poke her if you want. She won't move." Another chuckle. Katie looked thoughtful.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Katie took a step closer, and how I so wanted to send her Barbie self flying with a good kick. So help her she leaned forward at that second and flicked my forehead. Note to self: Cut off all of Barbie's blonde hair when I get out of this mess.

She stepped back, a slight smirk on her face. Behind her a little distance away another figure emerged from the woods. It would be Andrew of course, I thought sickened. The figure however didn't walk all purposely toward us however like Andrew would have. Instead it skirted among the shadows closer. It was then that I realized that no one else had even noticed the figure yet.

James's gaze went straight to the figure as soon as the thought formed in my head.

**JamesPOV:**

I had to admit the Maximum Ride girl was interesting. Her thoughts were quite amusing. I listened to her thoughts as if I were the one thinking them. I was controlling her, as I was good at though she had made it surprisingly difficult. Usually I controlled someone though their emotions. Her being a girl, I decided that using love would be the easiest. However that proved useless when I saw her and that dark haired guy known as 'Fang'. Actually she had been thinking of him the entire hike to woods. I found it absolutely irritating. Back then I knew it was futile for me to try to control her based on her emotions, if I had done that she could have easily slipped from my control.

However I was not to be defeated lightly in control, and instead I used another skill. When the scientists made me they created me so that I could control anything. In that they gave me the skill of mind control, which I was using now. Of course this mind control was not like that little failed experiment, 'Angel' Maximum had called her. The one who tried to contact Maximum when I was in control. Pathetic. Maximum didn't even notice she was there with me blocking her. The failure's mind control was weak in the form where she could only plant the idea into someone's head that they wanted to do her will. A strong mind could easily deflect that control. Where as mine, which the Scientists called 'the body paralyzer' has the ability to force you to do whatever I wish. As Maximum so eloquently thought earlier she was trapped inside her own mind, and the joyous thing was she didn't even know I could hear her mind when I was controlling her.

The rather annoying girl who was the daughter of the Director was eyeing Maximum in contempt, but there was slight fear in her eyes as well that I found amusing. Maximum noticed it as well.

"Why isn't she tied up, or unconscious like the others?" Katie asked her voice a little too high to pass as casual. She was worried Maximum was going to leap at her at any second I was sure. She stepped back, and I felt my amusement reach my expression. A laugh came to my lips. "I told you before. I'm controlling her. She can't even breathe on her own right now." I could feel the panic in Maximum's thoughts as she wondered if I really could. Another laugh. I could make her stop breathing if I wanted, however when she reached the point of fainting for lack of air she would breathe again. It was the bodies natural response. You couldn't hold your breath until you died.

"You can even poke her if you want. She won't move.", I suggested and laughed from Maximum's thoughts that simply screamed how frustrated she was. The girl asked if I was sure and I answered that I was 'positive'. Then of course I had the amusement of actually watching the insignificant girl flick Maximum across the face. A flash of something stirred inside me as I watched, but then it was quickly forgotten as Maximum's thoughts reached me. Internally I laughed as I listened Maximum thinking about how when she got out of this that she was going to cut off other girl's hair. She even referred to her as Barbie though I wasn't exactly sure if this was an insult of not, having been raised by Itex I did not know what Barbie was though I found the thought rather interesting. It was almost a shame Maximum would indeed not be 'getting out of this mess'.

I watched the annoying Director's daughter for a moment. Watched her almost triumphant expression as she moved away from Maximum. Then my gaze went to sky wondering once again why Itex had not arrived yet with the helicopter. Not that I was completely eager to go back, being here had been a nice little vacation. Very peaceful and I must say going to a school was very informative. Also I found my time here very entertaining.

Suddenly I was thrown from my thoughts by one of Maximum's thoughts. A figure I hadn't noticed in the woods?

My gaze locked on the figure she was thinking about, and my eye sight intensified to a point that I could see the figure clearly yet to Maximum even with her excellently enhanced raptor vision could not recognize the figure at all.

A growl ripped from my throat. It was that guy. _Her_ guy. I could feel her tone of thoughts as she now saw him clearly as well. She was happy yet at the same time worried. She wondered if he could beat me in a fight. I found this amusing, of course he couldn't. The thought hit me hard then, a name.

_Fang!_


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49:

NarratorPOV:

A mix of things happened when Fang stepped out of the trees. Anticipation hung heavy in the air, and a sort of expectancy seemed to draw everything in to watch. Fang's eyes were guarded and cautious as he stepped forward. Only momentarily did they leave Ultimum's to flick from Max's glazed eyes and Katie's almost heartsick enraged one. Ultimum's eyes showed only amusement and calculation as he regarded Fang. Max was motionless, expressionless, a mere statue standing in the field. On the inside however she was shouting. Then finally there was Katie who seemed to be torn internally between wanting revenge on Max and wanting Fang not to be taken with her. It had been her job, to take Fang out of commission like she did Jeff, the blind one. She didn't though, hoping he wouldn't interfere and when her father came for the others he would get away. Later she would find him ,she was sure he wouldn't ever know she'd been involved, and with Max gone well things would be different.

Really the girl was delusional.

MaxPOV:

Fang stepped up to where Katie, James, and I were standing. Mostly his eyes were watching James intently, but I noticed the questions in his eyes when he looked at me. Why was I just standing there? What had James done to me? I knew he wouldn't know about James's control, I had only told him about my dream and in reality a dream didn't count for much. Fang may suspect but he wasn't sure, and here I was powerless to do anything. James smiled then at Fang. That predatory grin I'd seen before, it distorted his face from a handsome teenage boy's face into the face of a true monster.

"Hello Fang.", he said in a polite voice that didn't belong with his smile. "So if I'm not mistaken you're here to fight me, huh?" Fang starred at Ultimum with an unnerving cold look.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, lets get it over with then." Ultimum held his hand over his mouth in a fake yawn. His attitude nonchalant, and unconcerned by the heat of Fangs rage that I could see boiling in his eyes deep beneath the surface. It surprised me, I'd never seen Fang this angry in a long time. He started to lunge at James, but suddenly I felt myself moving at a blurring speed. It was like I was being ripped from where I stood, and my feet were glued to a high speed bus.

Suddenly I was in front of James, in Fang's face, my own face looking back at me from the reflection in his eyes. My face was almost unrecognizable though, sporting a predatory look. A growl escaped my lips, and shock spread across Fang's face. Did I just growl at Fang? Seriously?

Behind me James laughed and Fang looked stricken.

"Max?"

My arm, being possessed by the force of James's mind, clenched into a fist and moved in a winding arch towards Fangs face. Luckily, Fang's initial shock had subsided enough for him to move and avoid the hit. My other arm came up to hit Fang, but he moved backward just barley dodging me again. Confusion was written all across his face as he watched me continually lunge at him with punches. I wasn't fighting like I normally fight though, my movements were stiff and slow, robotic as I tried to resist. Fang, understanding that something was wrong ,tried to move around me to come at James when I found my body doing a backflip through the air. I found myself once again standing between James and Fang.

Once I found myself facing Fang, a voice whispered in the back of my mind and I found that my mouth was moving on it's own. Forming words that were not my own.

"You will fight me first.", I said to Fang in this oddly robotic voice. Fang didn't seem to be listening tough, as he tried once again to move around me to get to James. My body jerked to the ground, and my right leg kicked out, sweeping under Fangs legs and sending him falling backwards to the ground.

I found myself standing over him then, glaring at him.

"I said, "You will fight me first?"" Fangs eyes were blank as he starred up at me, and it was then that I was sure what would happen. James wanted Fang to fight me, whether it was because Itex and the School wanted to test us or he was just twisted enough to find it amusing. I wasn't sure, but I did know that that was the only option now ,and I could see it in Fangs eyes that he knew that too.

FPOV:

I was flat on my back, Max had kicked my legs out from under me, and for a second the air in my lungs left me. My vision blurred for a moment too, but when it cleared I found my self looking up into the dark night. The moon loomed overhead, looking as if it threatened to crash into the Earth. It seem so much larger tonight than ever before. A shadow stood in front of though. Max. She was standing over me, looking down at me with an expression that made even me feel scared. Normally she had this hawk-like air about her. Fiercely protective, a natural survival instinct, a strong will, but tonight it was as if she wasn't a avian hybrid at all anymore but rather something else.

Her hair blew out around her in the wind, as she looked down at me with deadly glare. Then she leaned down closer so that I could see very clearly that animalistic look on her face. My ears were ringing slightly but I heard every word of what she said.

"I said, "You will fight me first!"" My body felt cold. James wanted Max and I to fight, maybe even kill one another. That wouldn't happen though, I would kill him first. My jaw clenched, and imitating Max I swung my leg around to kick out Max's legs and she fell backward as I jumped up. Sorry Max, I thought as I lunged at James, who was now caught off guard. He didn't even seem to see my fist until it collided with his face. He fell flat on his back, and I heard a sickening crunch as his nose broke. A feral snarl issued from his crumpled body at my feet. As soon as the sound hit my ears however James was on his feet and throwing me with inhuman strength at the nearest tree. The air whooshed out of my lungs in a painful jolt as my back was being raked against the tree trunk. Somewhere amongst the ringing sound in my ears I heard Katie scream.

Through blurry eyes I looked up at James standing a few yards away. What is he?, I wondered. Another experiment? Would I even be able to beat him? I mentally shook the thought away, I had to beat him.

Lightening cracked against the sky in that instant and the moon was blocked mostly by a cover of clouds. A few drops of rain fell onto my face, but I wasn't really aware of it because my gaze was following James. He was walking slowly, almost nonchalantly in my direction. Red eyes watched me as I watched them, James predator smile flashing, and a streak of blood on his chin.

He stopped a few feet away from me and starred down with an expression that haunted anyone who saw it.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I know who you are Fang, but it seems you don't know me. I am Ultimum. You will lose." Silence filled the air for a few moments, and then the fight broke out.

Narrator POV: More like me switching point of view, a lot!:

Fang leapt up with shear determination making his body moving faster than usual. He lunged at Ultimum, his body rushing to tackle him to the ground. Ultimum was expecting the attack however and as the two hit the ground they were evenly matched. Fang twisted his body so that underneath him he could hear Ultimum's ribs crack, but instead of slowing him down this only made Ultimum even more blood thirsty. He was going to kill Fang, and with this thought and inhuman strength he reached up and wrapped him hand around Fangs neck almost crushing his windpipe.

The air, once again, rushed out of Fang and even though he opened his mouth desperately he was unable to take in anymore air for Ultimum's hands were in a vise grip around his throat. Ultimum stood lifting Fang up off the ground and starring as he watch the dark haired boy's olive skin turn pale then blue from lack of oxygen. Fang struggled to escape the grip, his body thrashing in futile attempts to free himself. With a sick and twisted grin Ultimum slammed Fang into a near by tree, still holding his throat.

Fang felt himself being slammed into a tree, pain flooded through him but he ignored it desperate to get air. His fingers tried to pry Ultimum's away but it was no use he was getting weaker every second and Ultimum was stronger to begin with. His legs thrashed out trying to kick Ultimum but with every kick his legs felt even weaker until they seemed to go numb, all his limbs went numb. His hands stopped trying to pry Ultimum's hands away, his legs stopped kicking. He couldn't move, he had to move though or he would die. His eyes started to go hazy then, and he found that Ultimum's sick twisted smile and his gleaming red eyes were slowly losing focus in front of him. His hearing too, he found was going too and their was a ringing in his ears. His head was spinning too and he knew that he was about to pass out, but he couldn't because if he did it was over. He would die, and Max- Max would be left with this sadistic monster. No he couldn't die, he couldn't, not now. Despite all this however he was dying, and soon he could no longer see anything. Unconsciousness had taken over.

Max stood frozen in the middle of the field watching. She had been there ever since Ultimum and Fang had started fighting. Ultimum's control was still strong however. She could not move to help in the fight at all. She couldn't move, only watch, and now as she watched Fang was slammed against a tree. His feet trashed, and he tried to pry Ultimum away but he was losing. No, Fang was dying. Fang. Max felt something wet on her cheeks and at first she thought it was rain, but it was warm. No, it was tears. She was so powerless, she thought. When she realized that she was crying she realized that Ultimum couldn't control the tears however. He could control he body, even her expression, but not her tear glands. That was comforting, not.

Max watched as Fang stopped fighting back then, and she watched his eyes shut. Fear washed through her. Fang! Cold filled her body, and she actually felt like throwing up. Fang, no please wake up. She pleaded in her head. Emotion swept through her, it was strong now so strong she felt as if her body might break with the amount of it that she felt. Everything, every emotion that a person could possibly feel, rushed through her. And then she felt something, a pain in her stomach, no not a pain but a burning sensation. It started in her stomach but it flowed throughout her body. Then it seemed to reach her brain and she saw a bright light in her eyes. It was then that something extraordinary happened.

Suddenly Max was able to feel Ultimum's control on her mind, like there was something inside of her grabbing onto Ultimum's control and fighting it. Then for just a moment she was able to numb down his control just a tiny bit. She still was still unable to move however, but every other movement besides her legs, which were firmly planted to the ground, worked.

The darkness was a quiet place for Fang, it had sucked him in and seemed to have no plans of releasing him anytime soon. And to be honest Fang was okay with that, the darkness was peaceful and he honestly couldn't remember why he had initially even wanted to leave. It was something though, and it was nagging at him. What was it, he wondered, but try as he might he wouldn't think of it. Oh well, he thought but then something shook him. His very soul. A scream, but it wasn't a scream it was something he never heard before. Like the sound of a dying animal, a battle cry, a shout, and a scream all rolled into one. It was calling his name too, he didn't know how he knew if was for him though, because the sound was purely noise. It called no name, just made that wrenching piercing sound that shook him. It called to him, and he reached for it. He had to know what it was. He pressed against the wall that was the way to his escape from the darkness, and suddenly he was starring blindly into light.

Everything seemed so bright, but in actuality it was night, and everything felt cold. That noise continued but in the light he remembered. Max. And their was another thing too, he might have awakened but he still couldn't breath and he needed to soon or he would have awakened for nothing because he would just be sent back and this time permanently. Fang tried to twitch his fingers, nothing. They were completely limp, but their must be something he could do to get air. If only his invisibility included intangibility. That would come in real handy right now, but he knew as instantly as he thought it that he couldn't do that but maybe he could do something else. With his eyes Fang searched for an answer, and then he saw it, right by his right hand.

Over the time Fang had been unconscious Ultimum had let him slide down the tree, so that he was now sitting on the ground slumped up against the tree. If only Fang could summon the energy to get that rock, Fang thought.

Ultimum with his grip still on the dark haired Fang, heard the awful noise behind him and cursed. Max. His head spun around and he locked his eyes in her direction, trying to regain complete control. This girl was trouble, always trying to break his control. It was infuriating. And now she had managed to break free a bit. Under his gaze however his powers were doubled however, and once again control was his. His eyes glared at her menacingly. Then he sent her a thought. Try that again and if you think what's happening to your pathetic boyfriend is bad you'll really be in for it. Max's mind was one big rage of fury. I liked that, she really was no threat when it came to breaking my control when I was looking at her. Then I noticed movement from behind me.

Fang's hand inched toward the rock, and with all of the strength left in him he slammed the sharp point of the rock into Ultimum's hands. Then as soon as the rock broke skin, Fang could feel the hands around his throat loosen just a little bit. It was all he needed, and he was able to take in a tiny breath and pull away from Ultimum's grasped. The air now filling his lungs was wonderful, it hurt to breathe in so deeply but he couldn't stop because the air was giving him back his strength. He would live and he would fight; until Max was free.

To be continued…


End file.
